Changes
by BluePhoenix14
Summary: (AU) Adelina didn't give up on Lorien, instead, she trained Marina to the best of her ability. She met up with another Garde, Four never became John Smith, Eight was the last one to be found. What will happen when these things change? Rated T for infrequent language, violence and romance. ON HIATUS - SORRY!
1. Chapter 1 - Convincing Adelina

**Welcome! This is my first ever Lorien Legacies fanfic!**

**Updates for this story will be about 1000 words each, and will be irregular.**

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoy, I haven't read the Power of Six in a while, so sorry if I mess this up! Also, Nine and Marina will be the same age.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Pittacus Lore.**

* * *

MARINA

I wait impatiently for Sunday Mass to end, wriggling around in my chair. I cast a look over to where my Cepan, Adelina sits with her head bowed low.

If this works, she will believe again.

If this works, she'll have to train me.

The nuns at the alter begin reciting the concluding prayer, and I gather up the layers of my dull grey dress, preparing to leave the chapel. They finish the prayer and I am on my feet before anyone else has realised that it is over. I march out the doors and stand impatiently, tapping my foot on the mottled grey cobblestone.

Adelina finally emerges, after an excruciating two-minute wait, and I rush over to her.

"Adelina!"

She turns, noticing me, and smiles half-heartedly.

"Marina, what is it, I thought you would be off enjoying yourself. You do have 3 hours to relax you know."

"I have to show you something, please?"

Adelina sighs, but nods, knowing I wouldn't be this worked up over nothing.

I grin, probably looking like a maniac, which really isn't good for my image.

I'm only ten, making me one of the youngest girls here, and the others already berate me because I'm small. I don't need them believing I'm crazy as well.

I grab her hand and drag her off.

* * *

I shove a particularly vicious pine branch aside, wincing as its needles stab my arms. Adelina walks behind me, muttering under her breath.

"Marina, I'm beginning to think you've lead me on a wild goose chase."

I shake my head, still not entirely sure of the meaning of that phrase.

"No, we're here."

Adelina pulls up beside me, then turns to me questioningly.

"You dragged me through the forest for an hour to see a cave?"

I nod my head enthusiastically.

"It's what is in the cave that's important."

I lead her inside, and show her the paintings.

Adelina, seeing them, widens her eyes, mouth dropping open.

"But, its Lorien, how do you..."

"I dream about it, I tried to tell you, but you wouldn't listen."

Adelina turns to look at me.

"I-I'm sorry, Seven, I forgot." Her face closes off.

"-I forgot what we were fighting for."

I smile sadly.

"Well, now that you remember, train me, train me so that we can fight back! So that we can restore Lorien to its former glory, so that we can make the Mogadorians pay for what they've done!"

Adelina lifts her head, and I see something I haven't seen in a while.

Hope.

It burns and glows, almost angrily in her eyes.

"You're right, Seven," She says, "we will fight back. I'm sorry I neglected you, but now," she turns to me, tears in her eyes, "now you have reminded me what they took from us, and I won't neglect you again."

* * *

And she doesn't.

We officially start training two days after that happens.

We work out a schedule for when we will be able to escape the glares of the nuns at the convent. She first starts teaching me how to recognise Mogadorians, and what their weaknesses are. My hand-to-hand combat is a success as well under Adelina's watchful eye. She tells me that I will be far stronger when I start developing legacies, something that I greatly anticipate.

I get my first scar two months after that.

I am waiting for her to arrive so we can begin training. I start to climb thee trees, where, at the top, there are branches as thin as my thumb. I climb all the way up, amazed that the tiny branches can hold my weight.

I step on them cautiously, testing their durability, before walking across them. I soon begin to smile, now running up and down them, shrieking gleefully, my arms extended horizontally for balance. I stop near the end of a branch and look out over the forest, perched up high here, I feel so at peace.

"Hola, are you a little Loric, or a little bird?"

I smile down at Adelina, who stands with a particularly wicked-looking sword.

I hop down the branches, finding stable footing each time, and land on the ground.

"Let's begin," Adelina instructs, "today I will be teaching you sword-fighting basics, it will come in handy in the future." I nod and grin, eager to be handling some real weapons for a change.

She shows me how to hold a sword, and how to block and deflect blows, as well as some basic defensive moves.

We work for three hours, boiling under the Spanish sun.

Adelina wipes some sweat off her brow.

"I don't understand it here, it is so cold in winter, but so hot in summer! Spain needs to get its shit together."

I laugh at the last part, mock-tutting her for swearing, which makes us both laugh even more.

We continue with the sword-fighting. I have picked it up fairly quickly, and manage to block most of what my Cepan throws at me.

She makes a cut at my leg, but hits me with the flat of her blade, instead of the sharp edge.

I smile, but it drops from my face, I can feel an odd, tingling sensation on my leg.

"Marina?" Adelina asks, frowning at me with a concerned expression on her face, "what is it?"

My right ankle suddenly, inexplicably, explodes with pain.

I scream, feeling like someone is shoving a hot poker into my leg, and crumple, both hands clutching the source of the pain.

"Marina!" Adelina shouts, running over to me, her sword lying forgotten behind us.

She pulls me into her arms comfortingly, rubbing my back, then kisses me softly on the top of my head.

"It's okay, little bird, its okay. It will be over soon."

I have stopped screaming, the pain now beginning to fade from my ankle, and have begun crying.

"What does it mean, Adelina?"

Adelina sighs, as if considering telling me the truth or not.

"It means they've found us."


	2. Chapter 2 - First Legacy

**Hello again, I am back for chapter 2!**

**I am hoping to make this a really long story. It will have at least 20 chapters, but if my imagination is still awesome after that, there will be more.  
I am aiming to write a reaaaalllllly long story, with like, 60 chapters or something, oh well, let's see how this one goes!**

**Also, Marina well get her legacies in a different order, and in different circumstances, also, she is going to have super-badass legacies, cause she is my favourite character. And the other Garde will have lots of legacies too, because they are meant to take the Elders' places right?**

**BTW: For the bracelet, it is my profile pic ****J**

**Disclaimer: Do I sound like a frickin' Loric to you?**

* * *

MARINA

From that moment on, training is a priority.

I train every day, always managing to get away for at least an hour to improve my hand-to-hand or my other skills. I now know how to use an opponent's force against them, and how to dice someone up pretty well.

Months blur by as I am fully immersed in training. After I turn eleven, Adelina starts teaching me Loric.

I argue that a language can't fight a war, but she always says the same thing.

"You are a Loric, and if we survive this war, what are you going to do then? This language is a part of you, just as much as your legacies are, and that is why you need to know it."

I am reluctant at first, but after a few lessons, I can't help but anticipate them each day. Adelina is right, I feel a connection to these words, recognise them, and I soon feel more at home speaking Loric than I do English, or even Spanish.

I learn how to write and read it as well as speak it, and whenever I get it right, Adelina will always congratulate me.

She has begun to call me 'little bird' reminding me of that day, when One died.

I soon begin to associate the nickname, not with One's death, but with my Cepan.

It brings me sense of comfort and joy when she calls me that, and I feel like nothing can hurt me.

It's quite surreal actually.

I wait in anticipation for my first legacies, even though Adelina says it will be years until I develop them.

According to her, some Garde develop legacies as early as age 11, whilst others can wait until they are 17. 17! I can't imagine waiting that long, but Adelina says it isn't a joke, as that could very well happen to me.

My twelfth birthday isn't a large affair, but I learn to swim shortly before, so Adelina gets me a beautiful bracelet. It is made of thin leather cords, all attached at one end, with gorgeous, freshwater pearls attached at irregular intervals.

I adore it, and wear it everywhere.

* * *

It isn't until I am thirteen, after two years of extensive training that something does happen.

We are sitting in mass, again.

I find this weekly tradition boring and pointless, but I must endure it, for the sake of keeping my cover.

A gust of wind blows in through the window, making me shiver. It isn't that cold today, 19°C, but I have felt cold all day.

I rub my hands up and down my arms in an attempt to warm myself, but my hands are cold and it only results in more goose bumps.

I place my hands on the seat beside me, crossing my legs, but I continue to shiver.

The girl next to me, a fifteen year old named Zelda, shivers.

"Why is it so cold all of a sudden?" she whispers to me.

I shrug in response, trying to keep my teeth from chattering.

My hands close down on the edge of the seat, and I feel it is cold too.

I look down, trying to figure out the source, and nearly scream.

A fine layer of frost covers the seat, starting where my hands are positioned.

I instantly pull my hands off the seat, and spread my dress around me to hide the frost.

I search frantically for Adelina, and find her sitting near the front. The nuns find me rebellious and impertinent, but they adore Adelina's calm, composed attitude. She has quickly moved up the ranks since we arrived, while I have only sunk.

I hear them begin the final sermon, and breathe a sigh of relief.

Good, at least I can get out of here soon.

_It must be my first legacy. _I think, and a rush of excitement runs through me. Finally I will be able to fight for my race. I don't understand what this legacy is though. Temperature control? Something else? Adelina warned me that some legacies aren't as noticeable as others, like regenerative health, which she told me is the legacy that allows injuries to heal about ten times faster than normal.

That would be cool.

The minute the mass is finished I jump up off my chair and race over to Adelina, who is making her way over to me.

"Code Green, I think." I say.

Adelina's eyes widen, and she instantly takes my arm and leads me away from the chapel, into her own room.

We made up a whole system of codes, so that we can tell one another what is wrong, without having to spell it out.

Code Blue is 'another Garde killed' (thankfully I have never had to use that one so far)

Code Green is 'I am developing a legacy'

Code Yellow is 'I need help'

Code Red is 'The Mogadorians are here, be prepared'

I love our system.

I haven't had to use Blue, Yellow or Red so far. Today is the first time I have ever used green.

It is quite exciting.

My Cepan sits me down on her bed.

"Show me." She says, sounding excited.

Not really knowing what else to do, I place my hands on her bedside table, and frost instantly spreads outward from my hands.

Adelina sits back, smiling.

"Brilliant, I knew you would get something like this."

I look at her, confused. "You knew?"

"No," she says, shaking her head, "I knew you would get a powerful first legacy, and this one is."

"What is it?"

"Cryokinesis, if I remember right, the ability to manipulate and generate snow and ice."

My face lights up, and I grin. "Cool."

I wince, realising what I just said.

"Ugh, bad pun."

Adelina laughs.

"Come on, we'll need to train even more now that you have a legacy, and this one will be very hard to hide, and very powerful."

"Why will it be hard to hide?"

"Because, if you get angry, or frustrated, and you can't control it, boom, ice sculptures."

I grin, imagining La Gorda as an ice sculpture.

Adelina shakes her head, probably knowing what I'm thinking about.

"Don't get caught up now, you first need to learn how to touch things without having them freeze."

I grin sheepishly.

She just shakes her head fondly at me, smile adorning her face as usual.

Not for the first time, I'm glad I showed her those paintings.

* * *

**Done! No action, except a new legacy, but the beginning is a bit boring, as I have to explain what happens to Marina now that her Cepan is once again a part of it. Please review, and tell me what you thought!**

**~SparkyDill128**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Second Scar

**Whew! Chapter 3 already! Hope you guys enjoy! Now is when things actually start to get slightly interesting.**

**Check out my profile, I have a poll on there, so please give me your answers!**

**Disclaimer: I am human, and I am not 10 000 years old.**

* * *

MARINA

Mastering a legacy is harder than it seems.

Endless hours of training consume my life, sucking nearly all the energy out of me, leaving me with just enough to do my usual work around the convent, but that exhausts me on a normal day, adding three hours of extensive combat training don't help.

But I'm good.

I'm really good.

I can now take out Adelina in a minute or so.

I first beat her on a Thursday.

I don't know why I remember that little detail, yet, I do for some odd reason.

We are sparring, completely immersed in the battle, and my energy is all but gone. We have been at it for an hour, and Adelina refuses to grant me a break.

I remember that she told me about a good move to use in hand-to-hand combat, which will get your opponent off their feet, but only if you're fast, it is a very hard move to complete.

I am so tired, I just decide _what the heck?_

My Cepan lands on the ground, me standing over her in a defensive stance. She stares at me for a moment, then bursts out laughing.

"Well done, my little bird, you did it!"

I sag, exhausted.

"Does this mean I can sleep now?"

She laughs again, nodding.

"Yes, I suppose it does, Seven, come on, we don't want to be late going back, now do we?"

I smile at her and nod.

As we walk back, I find myself ducking branches easily, seeing everything clearly, but something doesn't seem quite right about it.

Adelina trips several times, cursing as she stumbles through the woods.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"Hmm?" Adelina says, looking up. "About 7 or so, why?"

"Well, shouldn't it be darker?"

"It is dark, I can barely see my hand in front of my face."

"Well, I can see perfectly."

Adelina stops, smiles.

"I heard stories on Lorien of young Garde who had night vision, you probably have it too."

"Oh." I smile, glad to have a new legacy. My Cryokinesis is very powerful, and my telekinesis is as well, but it is still good to have something else, even if it is minor.

Dinner that night is delicious, and I eat well before heading off to bed. I have begun to go to bed earlier in the evening, to build up energy for chores, which are almost as formidable as training at this point. Despite them being taxing, and time-consuming, I quite like training, and I've never skipped a session, it does keep me alive after all.

I lie in bed, listening to the other girls as they arrive and turn in for the night. I can't sleep, I don't know why, but I just can't, I'm too excited about my new legacy, and when a 13-going-on-14 year old is excited about something, it's like giving them a dose of caffeine.

I am just starting to drift off when my ankle explodes in pain.

I shove my face into my pillow, muffling my sobs and screams, as I clutch my ankle with both hands, pulling my body into a ball. Though my hands do a good job of hiding the light, some of it still shines out between my fingertips, illuminating the bedsheet, now twisted around my legs.

I hiss softly, the pain is beginning to die down a little.

As soon as the light has disappeared, and the burning pain with it, I climb out of bed, and limp towards Adelina's room.

I knock on the door gently, and it opens after a minute or two.

"Code Blue." I sob.

Adelina's face instantly morphs into one of sorrow, and she pulls me into a hug, whispering comfort in a mixture of Spanish and Loric as I sob into her chest.

* * *

There is no longer a single day I do not train.

I fierce anger, a longing for revenge, has filled me, and I become a demon during training, able to deflect whatever my Cepan throws at me.

I master my Cryokinesis and Telekinesis, and my night vision proves to be very useful. I develop healing after I sprain my ankle during training, and discover underwater breathing when Adelina takes me to the river to teach me to swim.

By the time I am fifteen, I have 5 useful legacies, 5years of training under my belt, and can be rightfully called trilingual, having become fluent in Loric, and Spanish.

Adelina is worried that the Mogs will find us here, even though we have spent 6 years here, and have never been unmasked. We never see any Mogadorians here, and I always make sure I am not followed.

I have become lethal on the battlefield, an expert in hand-to-hand, and having mastered all my current legacies. Adelina says that I still have a few more legacies to develop. She tells me about how we are destined to take the places of the Elders, and that that is why we were chosen, not because we were at the airfield by chance.

She tells me things about the others, or at least, what they were like as children. Apparently, I got on well with Eight and One when we were on the ship, even though now I can't recall a thing about them, though I do vaguely remember that One had blond hair.

Apparently Nine and Six argued frequently, both of them being rather loud, excitable children. I always beg to hear more about them.

"Well," Adelina says, "Two, Four and you were the shy ones. They would hardly go anywhere without their Cepans, they were that terrified of the others. You kids fought a lot back then, but I bet all of the other Garde are much different now."

I think about Number Four tonight.

_He must be scared, _I think, _after all, if Three dies, he's next._

I fall asleep that night dreaming of spaceships, forests and hunted children.

* * *

I stare at her.

"Really?"

It is a good idea, but I'm not sure if I like it or not.

Adelina sighs.

"We have lived in this place for seven years, little bird, we have to leave."

I sigh, partly in resignation, partly because she still uses that nickname on me.

"Okay, fine, we'll leave, but where will we go?"

Adelina's face turns thoughtful.

"We need to get a safehouse, somewhere to stay, like an apartment or something." She considers something else. "If you want, you can chose where we go next."

I grin, already a place in mind.

"I've always been interested in Quebec City."

Adelina sighs.

"Canada, huh? Fine, but we'll need to buy some warmer clothes, and learn French."

I smile, hug her, and race upstairs to pack my things.

* * *

**Yay! Done! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. All of you have said really nice things about this story, so thank you! In case you were wondering, Marina has just turned 16 at the end. Please vote in the poll on my profile, and review**

**~SparkyDill128**


	4. Chapter 4 - Departure

**Back with Chapter 4! **

**Things are starting to get exciting!**

**Please, please, please review, and answer the poll on my profile people!**

* * *

MARINA

I stand by the doorway as Adelina tells Sister Dora of our (hopefully) permanent departure. Her face grows somber, and she places a hand on my Cepans shoulder.

"We are sorry to see you leave, Sister Adelina, you have been most good to us."

I lean towards her, eyebrows raised.

"But not at all sad to see me go, am I right Sister?"

"Marina!" Adelina scolds me.

I sigh, rolling my eyes for dramatic effect and pulling myself away from the cold stone wall.

I look around, considering the tall, arched stone ceiling, the ancient stained glass windows. Despite being berated by the other girls, and constantly having to suffer their frequent inquisition, I will miss this place. It has been a safe haven for so long, I have almost forgotten what it was like to live on the run. But, oh well, I will remember soon enough.

Adelina and I have already composed a plan.

She has agreed to go to Quebec City, a prospect I am quite excited about, but we are going to have to travel around a little before we go there, just in case there are any Mogs on our trail, we need to shake them off, confuse them, so we aren't hunted down like One and Two were.

The other girls come to see us off.

As much as I want to deny it, I have to hold back tears. I've known these girls nearly all my life, and some of them have unfathomably grown on me. La Gorda and the others are actually kind to me. One girl named Juliet bursts into tears upon hearing of our egress, and very nearly soaks my shirt with her tears, but it is quite touching that someone cares so much that I am leaving. I just let her sob into my chest while I pat her back soothingly, if a little uncomfortably. Adelina, though, rescues me from her vehement grip, saying that we must be leaving. The convent gives us some money, though I doubt we'll need it. We have used barely any of the gems from my Inheritance, so we'll be fine financially.

I wave farewell to the girls at last, giving Juliet one last hug, before lugging my things over to the car we rented. It's a ute in midnight-blue. Since Adelina chose the brand, I chose the colour, which was something she was cautious about, but come on, it's not like I would chose pink or something.

After we have stowed our luggage, which is pitifully small, into the back and tied it down securely, I jump into the driver's side. Adelina, who had just been coming around the side to get in, raises an eyebrow at me, and gives me a look that just says, _really?_

I grin at her expression, then slide along into the shotgun seat. We drive out of Santa Teresa, and I gaze through the back window, watching until it is nothing but a smudge on the horizon.

Adelina looks over at me as I continue trying to distinguish my home of 7 years from the dull rock.

"Hey, I'm gonna miss it too, little bird."

I smile at her, she always knows just what to say.

We drive for 3 hours before we come across civilization. Even though that civilization is a dingy petrol station with a drunk hobo passed out near the doors, it's better than the complete emptiness I've been seeing.

We both go to the bathroom, and buy coffee.

I start talking to the teenage boy who mans the register, he looks so lonely I can't help myself. I'm not sure if he's listening to anything I say though, he just stares at me as though he isn't sure if I'm real or not. Adelina buys a map and sits near the hobo, who, now awake and alert, has revealed himself to be brilliant with maps, and is now pointing various places out to Adelina, who simply sits and nods, commenting occasionally.

After I have convinced the boy I am not an angel and let him take a picture of us together, there are some weird people out there, I go outside to where Adelina has propped the map up on the hood of the car.

"Hey," I say. She looks at me, startled, but smiles when she sees it is me. "Do you know where we are?"

She nods. "Yeah, I do", she points at the man, who has resumed his nap, "That is one wise and noble hobo."

I laugh, and hand her the food I picked up in the store. She nods in thanks, but doesn't say anything.

"I was thinking we could go to this town here", she points to a dot, "Then cross over to Barcelona, here." Cue another point. "From there we can take a plane to New York, maybe travel around the north-east a little, then, Quebec City."

I grin.

"I'm liking the itinerary."

My Cepan rolls her eyes at my sarcasm, but smiles with me.

"Well, come on, we do have to drive another 4 hours to get to small village #1."

I laugh again, wave to the clerk and the hobo, and climb back into the car.

* * *

While we drive, I practise my Cryokinesis, using it to make different ice sculptures, and even a little snowman, who I make walk around my hand and do a backflip before exploding into cold mist. I curl my fingers into a fist.

"I wonder if we'll meet any Mogadorians along the way." I say.

Adelina shoots me a look.

"Hopefully we don't, but you never know."

"If they do come, I'll be ready for them."

I expect Adelina to scold me, tell me I shouldn't go looking for trouble, but she doesn't.

Instead, she smiles at me, and says.

"I have no doubt you will be."

We stay the night at a small motel, before setting off again in the morning.

I honestly don't see the difference between a motel and a hotel, but apparently there is a difference, however small.

We almost collapse into bed, and for the first time in my life, I understood that it is possible to fall asleep the minute your head hits the pillow.

I volunteer to drive the next day, but Adelina says that I am 'the map guru', and we need my skills, which is really just another way of saying, _I can't read a map for shit, I'm driving._

We arrive at the second village, whose name I can't be bothered remembering, at midday, so we decide to just keep on driving.

Barcelona is amazing, though I don't have time to stay and explore the city, I do manage to snap a few photos before my Cepan hustles me off to the airport.

I can't help but be nervous when we go through security. What if they get suspicious of my chest? I don't even realise I'm biting my lip until Adelina tells me to stop. However, we pass through security without a hitch, and locate our boarding gate. We still have to wait about 20 minutes, so we buy some food from a bakery, and scoff it down when our plane is ready to board.

I sit in my seat fidgeting, I can barely remember what planes are like. The last time I went on one I was 8 years old, and I can't help but feel anxious. What if there are Mogadorians on board? What if the plane crashes?

We're going to be on this plane for 9 hours, so any number of things could happen.

Adelina comes on the plane last, she has been standing aside, watching the passengers to see if any of them are Mogs.

She gives me the all-clear sign, and I relax.

"So," Adelina mutters as she sits next to me, "There are none of our little friends on board, and yes, I'm certain, I checked every passenger."

I nod mutely.

Thankfully, they have little televisions in front of us, so I won't be bored the entire time. I watch a few movies, and they bring some sort of food around. I'm not really sure what it is, and boy, is it weird. I always hear that airplane food is disgusting, but now I know that it's true.

I sleep for most of the flight, and for someone who loves their sleep, a flight that goes from 8pm to 5am, is not fun. I rub my eyes, yawning as we exit the plane. I know I probably look terrible, but I honestly don't care all that much. Who cares what these humans think of me?

We make our way across New York, and check in to the hotel that Adelina booked.

I try to make it back to sleep, but I'm too hyped up now for that.

We decide to go out and explore the city. It is America's most famous place after all.

We wander through Central Park, and I coax a squirrel into sitting on my shoulder, which attracts a lot of stares.

My Cepan says we will stay here for a week before moving on, because there is always a risk that the Mogs will find us.

But, as we lie in bed tonight, I can't help thinking, _bring it on._

* * *

**Done! The longest chapter yet! High-five to anyone who picked out the Legend of Korra reference there. Please answer the poll on my profile and review people!**

**~SparkyDill128**


	5. Chapter 5 - Travel

**Chapter 5 already! Thank you for your flattering reviews! **

**This chapter is dedicated to Marina3Eight and captain. fang, who always have something nice to say, you guys are the best ****J**

**Answering Reviews**

**V: Seven will still have her name as Marina, so don't worry. I may add a few Navrina moments in, but this story is essentially Nine x Seven**

**This is set about 6 months before the beginning of I Am Number Four**

**Disclaimer: If Lorien Legacies was mine, I would have written myself in as a character and done whatever I want, and seeing as Nine isn't married, LL still isn't mine :(****  
**

* * *

MARINA

We stay in New York for another week. It takes me almost that long to adapt to the constant noise outside our hotel window. We pass the time with training, though we have to be incredibly quiet, and explore the city. This city is so different to Santa Teresa, and even Barcelona, that it is quite disconcerting. Not only does this place look different, it _feels _different too. It feels tighter, more compressed, and dirtier as well. Bags of rubbish are piled next to open dumpsters, and people just walk by like it's nothing.

I spend most of my time in Central Park and walking around the shopping districts. These Americans sure do know how to dress. One of the best things is that the only clothes I have are from the convent, which aren't exactly attractive. And, I tell you, there is nothing more exciting for a teenage girl than being handed a large roll of money and told 'knock yourself out'.

I go on a shopping spree on our third day here, and spend about 4 hours at the shops. One of the best parts is when I get back, and Adelina insists on seeing everything I bought, which takes up another two hours.

I see all the main tourist attractions, like the Statue of Liberty, the Empire State building, Ground Zero and Rockefeller Centre, but also spend time exploring other parts of the city, which is good, because it's more than big enough to keep a 16 year old busy.

We also spend time looking through the things in my chest. Adelina has identified some of them, but others are a mystery to both of us.

Overall, my days are very interesting.

There is the occasional moment where I wish I could sneak around and find a mog, just for practise, but I never do, I know they could very well just kill me, or bring in reinforcements and track me. I won't endanger us just because of my hatred of them.

On our last night in the city, Adelina takes me to a Mexican restaurant for dinner. I immediately order a plate of nachos, one of my favourite dishes on Earth.

I can't help but be surprised when they arrive. My plate is a mixture of yellow, black and hot pink corn chips.

I love America.

Adelina's jaw drops when she sees them.

"Well, they're…different."

I laugh at her surprised expression.

"Americans, in general are very _different._"

Adelina grins.

"Well, so are the Spanish."

I clink our cups together.

"Cheers, we've survived for 11 years already." I drop my voice at the end.

My Cepan gives me a sardonic smile. She leans away from me, back into a proper sitting position.

"Anyway," she says, "tomorrow you need to be up early, we're leaving at 9am, and I don't want you left behind." I nod, sipping my non-alcoholic lemon-lime and bitters. We're heading to Philadelphia tomorrow, and it's going to be an hour and a half. Not that long, but for a teenager, its torture. For an alien teenager that would rather be wreaking havoc on Mogadorians, it is absolute agony.

* * *

Philadelphia is an average place. It is one of the most populous cities in the U.S. and naturally means it is overcrowded, but it isn't quite as bad as New York. Also, unlike New Yorkers, Philadelphians actually understand that sleep is a necessity for any and all human and alien beings.

We're heading to Cleveland next, and I have to sit in a car for about seven hours. Seven hours! I can barely imagine what anguish I will reap for deciding to go there. Adelina says me might also head to Chicago, which is a city I have heard a lot about.

I ask Adelina on the drive the next day where we will be going.

"Well, any mogs on our tail would have been shaken up a bit. I think we should go to Columbus, then Detroit, then we can circle back around to Quebec City."

I nod, then settle back into my seat and press my forehead against the cold glass.

We aren't able to make the full journey in one day because Adelina is so tired. I offer to drive, Adelina taught me when I was fifteen, but I don't have an official license under any of my pseudonyms. In other words, if I get pulled over, we're screwed. We rest for a few hours at a motel before setting off again.

We arrive in Detroit, and I wander around aimlessly looking at the shops and other attractions. I find my fingers going to my temples more frequently. I had a headache in the car yesterday, but I just brushed it off. I now regret it, feeling like someone is pushing a knife through my head. As if the headache wasn't enough, the crowds seem to be getting louder. I hear people babbling as if they might never stop. I hiss in pain and press my fingers to the sides of my head.

_I had better go home. _I think desperately.

I take the subway back to our apartment, stumble inside and lie down on the couch. I hear Adelina come in.

"Are you alright Marina?"

I get ready to nod, but another wave of pain hits my head and I whimper. Adelina is at my side in an instant.

"What is it?"

"I don't know, headache, but it's more like a migraine."

My Cepan frowns.

"Did this come on suddenly, or have you had it for a while?"

"Well I had a bit of a headache in the car yesterday, but other than that, no."

I hear loud voices again, his time from next door, and groan loudly.

"Why can't they be quiet?" I moan.

Adelina frowns.

"What do you mean?" she inquires, "the walls are soundproof, little bird, they aren't making a sound."

"So I'm going crazy."

Adelina stands and walks in a circle, so her back is facing me.

"Maybe not."

I stare at her, confused, "What do you mean? What's going on?"

Adelina turns back to me and smiles.

"You can read minds."

For a moment I sit, stunned, gazing at her.

"What?"

She chuckles.

"I didn't say 'maybe not', I thought it. You responded to my thoughts."

I sigh heavily and flop back on the couch.

"Uh, freaking Code Green then! Why does it hurt so much?"

"Because," she says, coming to sit next to me on the couch and rubbing my shoulder, "I see this as a sign that you are not just a mind-reader. Normal mind-readers don't feel any pain."

"Then why does my head feel like someone is shoving a fucking machete in it?"

Adelina chuckles, not even reprimanding me for swearing.

"There is one rarer legacy called Mind Manipulation. People with this legacy have complete control over people's minds. They can read minds, communicate telepathically, give people dreams and nightmares, send visions, convince people of anything, and control people, making them do what you want."

"And," she adds, "They always feel excruciating pain when they first develop it."

"Well, this can certainly be defined as 'excruciating'." I mutter.

My Cepans expression softens a little.

"Is it really that bad?"

I wave dismissively. "It isn't as bad as the scars."

She nods.

"Well, this will take a long time to master, and a lot of hard work, but for a change, it's the kind of work we can do anywhere."

Adelina takes me out to practise on reading people's minds, which I master quickly enough. I am soon able to only read people's minds when I want, so I don't have a constant clutter of voices in my head, which alleviates much of the pain. One afternoon she asks me to control a man.

"Only do something minor, though." She whispers.

I focus, I am inside his head. His thoughts are jumbled and wild. This poor guy is under a lot of stress at work, but still has a good home life. I focus on making his hand slacken. Right before he passes out of my vision, he drops his newspaper. I nearly collapse, but Adel catches me. She beams at me.

"Good, you're learning fast."

"Yay." I try to ignore the spots dancing in my vision.

* * *

We leave Detroit after a few days, and Adelina decides to just go straight to Quebec City.

We fly there, seeing as the length of the drive terrified both of us. Neither of us was eager to drive for eleven hours.

So we flew instead, which had a much more agreeable duration of 4 and a half hours.

Quebec City is just as beautiful as I thought it would be.

I love just walking around and listening to the rapid French spoken by everyone on the streets. My alias here is Adelaide Watson, which I think is my most lovely name yet. I become friends with a man named Sean who runs a multicultural restaurant. He makes wonderful Spanish food, and it makes me feel right at home. Sean is slightly overweight, with a bald head and impressive beard in marbled black and grey. He has warm brown eyes that would make anyone feel welcomed. We have long conversations about lots of different things. I think he likes listening to my Spanish accent. From what people have said so far, it is very, very strong, which makes sense. I did live there for seven years.

Adelina and I buy a large, luxurious apartment. We make it our safe-house, even going so far as to clear an entire room for training. Adelina is able to set up cameras everywhere, and a system of computers in her study.

I even manage to pick up a few phrases of French, and Sean starts giving me lessons. He reminds me of Hector Ricardo, who I thought of as a friend. I didn't see him much because of training, but still, he was a friend.

Quebec is cold in winter, which I soon discover. I'm not bothered by it much, Spain could have temperatures below freezing in winter, and snow also wasn't uncommon.

I tell everyone I am home-schooled. Why would I waste time going to human school when I could be training, with a simple lie to cover my actions?

On one weekend, Adelina decides to surprise me. We are going to spend the weekend in Chicago. She knows how interested I was in going there.

We have to fly, but I am so excited and happy, I don't care anymore.

Chicago is a lot cleaner than New York was, and has less people, which puts it in my good books.

Adelina and I go to one of the most famous buildings in Chicago, the John Hancock Centre.

We take a tour, then mill around in the foyer, looking at everything.

Adelina sees something and freezes.

"Adel? What is it?" I ask, tugging on her sleeve.

"It can't be." She says.

I follow her line of sight, and my eyes settle on a man who looks to be aged in his mid-thirties or so. He's quite handsome for an older guy, and has black hair, and a short beard.

Adelina takes my arm and guides me over to him. We stop about 2 metres from him.

"Sandor?" Adelina asks shakily.

The man turns, looks at us. His jaw drops open. He almost runs over to us.

"Is that you Adel? Or am I going crazy?" he asks, a smile stretching across his face.

Adelina hugs him.

"It's really me."

She pulls away from him, and I stand, completely baffled.

"Uh, did I miss something?"

Adelina laughs at my confused look.

"Sorry, Mar."

She gestures to me.

"This is Seven, aka Marina, Marina, this is Sandor. He was one of the other Cepans."

I smile, nodding in understanding.

"Who's your Garde?"

His expression turns somber.

"Number Nine."

"Where is he?" Adelina asks.

Sandor sighs, and for the first time I see how stressed he looks, how unhappy he is.

"He was taken by the Mogs. I don't even know if…" he trails off.

I jump in.

"He's alive, sir, I only have two scars."

He visibly relaxes, but still looks worried.

"They're probably torturing him. Even with the charm, they would find a way."

"Well," I say, "It's obvious what we're going to do now then, isn't it?"

The two of them look at me, confused.

I smile, a plan already formulating itself in my head.

"We're going to break him out of there."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Haha, I hate reading cliffhangers, but writing them, is sooo awesome! Please review and answer the poll on my profile.**

**~DarkAnubis27**


	6. Chapter 6 - Number Nine

**Hi again!**

**Please review and answer the poll on my profile. This story will now begin to jump around POV-wise. Also, I don't know if I have the timeline right, I haven't read Nine's Legacy, only the description on Wikia.**

**This will be my last update before Christmas, so please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lorien Legacies**

* * *

MARINA

I nod again, looking at the schematics of the Mogadorian base that holds Number Nine. Sandor has managed to hack into their system and find out where they are keeping him. Nine is in one of their strongholds in West Virginia. We have the building designs and have worked out a plan to get him out. Apparently he's been there for 3 months. Sandor has just been about to go to some man who published a magazine. It is called 'They Walk Among Us' or something.

Sandor is going to hack into the system and disable the forcefields surrounding it, and Adelina will fend off the Mogs while I find Nine.

We're only a mile away from the entrance. Sandor is staying with the van, and is going to hack it remotely. Adel and I have earpieces, with Sandor feeding us information. He has also gained access of the cameras, which should not only blind the Mogs, but help advance the mission.

I remember how nervous Sandor was when we all left. He really does care about Nine. It's like how Adelina cares for me.

I am dressed in black leggings, a dark grey tank top and black combat boots that I have officially fallen in love with.

I check that my earpiece is secure, and that I have my sword, one I stole from a Mog scout, and nod to Adelina, signalling that I'm ready.

We dart through the woods. We can't waste a second, as Sandor will only be able to disable the forcefield for an hour. We have an hour to get in and out. Despite the seriousness of the situation, I find myself feeling very excited. Not only will we meet up with another Garde if this works, but I will get my first chance to avenge my people.

Adel looks over at me, like she knows what I'm thinking.

"Focus, Marina."

I glance over at her.

"I am focused."

"No, you aren't, I've seen that look in your eyes before. Remember that our objective is to get Nine out. You can kill mogs later."

"Okay." I sigh. My Cepan knows me too well.

We hear Sandor give the signal, and see the pale blue shield disappear.

Together, we charge.

* * *

NINE

I sit in my cell, gazing around at the rough, calloused walls.

I stand and pace for a while. I can't help but feel on edge. The mogs said they were going to 'try something new' with me. They didn't say when though. They can't physically lay a hand on me because of the charm. But the charm doesn't extend to drugs, starvation and insomnia.

It sucks.

I've been here for 3 months, and after they realised I'm not Number Three, they decided it would be fun to starve me.

I haven't eaten anything in the past week, but the hunger has long since faded to a dull ache in the pit of my stomach. I haven't slept for more than an hour each night for the past month. Whenever I do fall into a deep sleep, they make sure to come in and wake me up. And whenever they do that to me, it leaves my nerves so hyped up that it's impossible to get back to sleep, or even relax.

There's no way for me to escape. All of the cells are electrical, and you have to put in a code to open it, which rules out Telekinesis.

I'm just about to yell at them to get it over with when I hear a low, blaring alarm.

Someone has breached the system.

I jump to my feet, wishing that I could see through doors. I haven't seen daylight in 3 months, and this cell has no windows, not even on the door. I know that they use one-way glass to monitor me, but I wish they could have put in at least one window. All my meals, if I am lucky enough to get one, come through a chute in the side of the wall. And I did try to climb through, but it's too small.

I hear shouting and an explosion.

Excitement fills me. Is it possible that another Garde is here? That I will finally get out of here? It seems too good to be true. I try kicking the door, but of course, it doesn't budge an inch. Even with my super strength it doesn't move.

I hear more shouts, then one of the mogs shouts something.

"The Loric scum are here for him. He isn't impervious to drugs, kill him!"

Shit.

* * *

MARINA

The mog base is massive, it's been carved into the mountain. There are Mogadorians everywhere. Adelina immediately slings her gun off her back and starts shooting. A loud alarm starts blaring. As tempted as I am to freeze all of these monsters, I have one job, and one job only. Adelina seems to be handling them fine, so I pull my sword free of its sheath, cut through a pair of mogs standing in my way, and run toward the prisons.

I run into some sort of observation room, where I can see through a panel of glass to a room. There seems to be a teenage girl, about 18, huddled in the corner. She looks unharmed though, and I have no time for humans.

I run down the hall, killing mogs as I go, desperately searching for Nine. Sandor described him to me before we left.

Longish, black hair and brown eyes, I repeat in my head.

I run into several other observation rooms, but don't find anyone matching Nine's description.

I find a mog, kneeled on the ground, typing furiously into a computer.

_He's trying to get the forcefields back up. _I realise.

I run over to him, grab him by the collar and slam him against the wall. He yelps, staring at me, looking terrified.

"The Garde you're keeping here, where is he?" I yell.

"I won't tell you." The boy says, though he's visibly shaking.

"I'll ask you one more time." I lift him up higher, and form a sharp icicle in my hand, holding it like a knife. "Where is he?"

The mog boy is pale-faced.

"Cell 274!" he gasps, "The code is 2956!" I smile sweetly at him.

"Thank you." I thrust the icicle into his neck, and he explodes into ash all over me.

I run down the hall towards cell 274. I find a group of mogs heading that way. They turn around, reach for their weapons…

I make a sharp, flicking gesture with my wrist. Icicles sharper than knives fly from my hand and impale the mogs, killing them all. I try to swallow the feeling of twisted satisfaction I feel, and run toward Nine's cell. I see some sort of syringe on the ground. The mogs must have been going to drug him or something. I run down the hall, scanning the numbers on the doors. I stop outside 274. I input the code into the keypad, take a deep breath, and rip the door open.

A boy about my age jumps up from the ground.

He has shoulder-length black hair and brown eyes.

Nine.

He looks terrible. His skin looks pale, slightly waxen appearance. His hair was ratty and unkempt, there were dark bags under his eyes. Not to mention he is mildly emaciated. Not as bad as in the pictures you see of prisoners of war, but the bones stood out on his face, and though his arms, legs and torso weren't bad, his fingers looked slightly skeletal.

"Nine." it's more of a question than a statement.

My eyes flicker to his ankle.

Matching scars.

He grins at me, stretching the skin on his face, making the bones stand out more.

"Garde?"

"Seven, but I prefer Marina." I say.

He doesn't hesitate in running out and joining me in the hallway. He squints, as if the fluorescent lights are hurting his eyes. It probably does, being locked in there for so long. He sees the various piles of ash as we run down the halls, and grins at me. I can't help but return it, though a little sheepishly.

"Well," he says, voice rough and husky, "I guess the charm is broken now."

I nod. That was one risk we were willing to take, as long as it meant rescuing another Garde.

"Hopefully all the others can protect themselves."

Nine just nods in response.

We run through the maze of tunnels and emerge in the main cavern. I check my wrist. Sandor gave us both a little timer so we would know how long we had.

There's still ten minutes left on there.

"We have ten minutes left!" I shout to Nine.

Thankfully, he hears and nods.

"We'd better get out of here then!"

I nod.

The two of us run over to Adelina and help fend of the mogs. She turns and sees us, nods when she sees Nine.

"Come on!" she shouts.

I notice she has a chest tucked under her arm.

Nine notices it too, and his eyes light up when he does so.

"Yours?" I ask as I slash my sword in an arc in front of me.

Nine nods, grinning like a maniac as he shoots a mog in the chest.

The three of us manage to make our way towards the exit, but we aren't going fast enough. I pull away from them and extend my arms. Ice explodes out of the ground, massive spires stabbing over 10 feet high. It creates a barrier, leaving the mogs unable to catch us. I grab Adelina and Nine's arms and pull them out of the cavern. Just in time too. A few moments after we escape, the blue forcefield reappears.

We don't stop, instead turning and hurtling through the woods. We get back to the van and practically throw ourselves inside. Adelina jumps inside the driver's side and takes off. Sandor hugs Nine when he sees him, but looks concerned.

"Ok," Sandor says, "First on the agenda, get Nine some food."

I laugh, and Nine looks at Sandor hopefully.

"Pizza?"

"Are you kidding?" Sandor says, laughing, "We're getting two."

Nine grins, then lies back, looking much more relaxed.

"What was that thing you did back at the cave?" Nine asks me.

"Oh, that." I say, "One of my legacies is Cryokinesis, the ability to control ice and snow."

"That." he voices, pausing for dramatic effect, "Is freaking cool."

"Bad pun." I sing.

"What?" he looks at me, "I didn't mean-"

I laugh, then punch him lightly on the arm.

"Just kidding."

Nine laughs.

"Well, it's still awesome."

I just nod.

"Yeah, it is."

* * *

**Woo! Go Nine! Again, I know everyone likes Navrina, and I might put a few moments with them in here for you guys, but this story is Nine x Marina, a pairing I find adorable! Please review and answer the poll people!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS, AND HAPPY HANNUKAH! I HOPE ALL OF YOU HAVE A GOOD HOLIDAY!**

**~DarkAnubis27**


	7. Chapter 7 - A New Home

**Chapter 7 time! You guys have no idea how much trouble I had with this chapter. I wrote it, but decided it was too unrealistic, then I re-wrote the ending, which seemed too hostile, so I decided to completely rewrite it.**

**And this is the result!**

**Answers to Reviews**

**_I am Number Eleven, Someone the World Forgot, and the nice Guest_****: thank you, all of you are really nice! Someone finally understands me and why I love this ship!**

**_To the guest/guests_****: well, okay then. I don't mind that you don't like this story, but really, if you don't like it, why the heck are you reading it? Do you having nothing better to do with your time than troll and criticize stories? If you hate this story, good!  
Everyone is entitled to their own opinion, just don't read if you don't like it. Also, there are dozens of Navrina fanfics out there, so go read one of those. Including this story, there are only 6 stories with a Marina x Nine pairing, and I just thought I'd do something different. So there!  
Also, you clearly haven't been an author before, because reading reviews like that, on something I worked really hard on, it hurts. Try it, and let's see how you feel when someone says, "no point reading this story"**

**_The other guest (are there different ones?): _****In Legend of Korra, in the end of season 1 when the gang is hiding in the sewers, they get help from a hobo, who says something about peace, to which Bolin replies by saying "you are a wise and noble hobo."**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lorien Legacies.**

* * *

MARINA

We sit silently as we drive all the way back to Chicago. Now that the adrenalin rush has faded, I feel exhausted, and I slump down in my seat. I sigh softly, closing my eyes.

The others are talking in low voices, probably trying to not disturb Nine, who fell asleep about a few hours ago. The two Cepans are catching up with one another, telling their stories. Apparently we are going to go to Chicago so Nine and Sandor can get their things, but then all of us are moving back to Quebec City. We're doing this because the Mogs know that the two others have a safe-house there, but none of the mogs know that Adelina and I have a place in Canada. We can lay low there for a while until we can meet up with the others. Adel and I both want to try and find Number Three, because even though the charm is broken, they'll still be hunting him.

Sandor and Nine oppose it though, so we all decide to wait until we hear any news of the others. I want to try using my telepathy to talk to them, but since I don't remember them at all, it'll be nearly impossible for me to get on to them. It's horrible, not knowing whether they can even defend themselves or not, if they're free or not. It's the worst feeling, having all this power, but being unable to do anything with it. I look over at Nine, sleeping peacefully. It was worth it, getting him out of there, even if it did mean breaking the charm. They would have killed him otherwise.

Nine stirs beside me, then groans softly and opens his eyes.

He sees me looking over at him and smiles wearily.

"Ugh," he groans, sitting up and rubbing his eyes, effectively capturing the attention of our Cepans. "How long have I been out?"

"About three hours." I yawn.

He looks at me blearily, blinking heavily, like he's trying to clear his vision.

"You look tired." I chuckle softly.

"Dude, if you think I look tired, you're going to have a heart attack if you walk past a mirror."

Nine laughs, and for once it doesn't sound strangled, or weak. It's a real laugh, one that makes my mouth turn up at the edges against my own will. I don't know much about Nine, but I'm hoping we'll get along well.

"Seriously though," he says, "You look wrecked, get some sleep."

"Okay." I sigh, resting my head against the cool window pane. I see Nine watching me out of the corner of my eye.

I don't think anything of it, and fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

NINE

We arrive in Chicago after 5 more pitstops, and letting a hitchhiker ride with us. We wave goodbye to the hitchhiker, whose name I believe is Josh, and drive to the John Hancock Centre. Adelina, tells me to wake up her Garde, Seven.

I almost don't want to. She sleeping against the window, and though I highly doubt it's the most comfortable place in the world, she looks completely at peace. She looks relaxed, an expression I haven't seen, or even felt, in months. Granted, it isn't easy to feel at peace when you're in a Mogadorian prison.

I shake off the feeling and lean over to gently shake her awake.

"Sev- uh, Marina, wake up."

She moans loudly, and bats my hand away in her sleep. I try to stifle my laughter, and shake her more. This time she actually wakes up, eyes fluttering open to reveal her sea-green eyes.

She yawns and stretches.

"What is it? Pitstop?"

"Uh, no, we're here."

Her eyes widen, and she instantly looks much more awake.

"Wow, how long did I sleep?"

"Several hours." I shrug. "Not sure how many."

"Well," she says, pulling herself out of the car to stand on the tarmac, "Anything interesting happen while I was out?"

I grin.

"Sandor got us lost, we were pulled over by a cop, and we picked up a hitchhiker who has a milk addiction."

She cracks up laughing, arms loosely crossed over her chest.

"Sounds interesting." She said, giving me a look that said _I want details._

The two of us follow the Cepans into the John Hancock Centre, and we ride the lift up into the penthouse, all the while I give her details of the crazy night.

We arrive at the top floor, and I feel myself smile at the sight of my home. I sigh though, we have to leave because the Mogs know we live somewhere in Chicago. Instead we're moving to Marina's safehouse in Canada. Though I am thrilled to finally meet another Garde, and that she is so well trained, I still feel sad about leaving this place.

I walk down the hall to my room, and pull a suitcase out from under my bed.

I open my wardrobe, and almost instantly, everything falls out. I groan, knowing that there is a tiring task ahead of me. All of the things in my wardrobe are clean, they just aren't folded, or ordered at all.

I hear approaching footsteps, and turn to see Marina standing in the doorway, staring at my pile of clothes with a look of amusement on her face.

She raises an eyebrow at me, then laughs softly.

"Need some help?"

"Are you kidding? I'll need an entire SWAT team just to find out what some of this stuff is."

She laughs and comes over to me.

She extends her hand, then flicks her wrist. The heap of clothes flies off the floor, and onto my bed beside my suitcase.

She grins, and we start.

She helps me separate the clothes into different categories. Shirts, socks etc.

She and I talk while she shows me how to correctly fold clothes. She tells me that she spent 7 years in a convent in Spain, and that they were never once discovered by Mogs.

Feeling like I can trust her, I tell her about how we travelled around all the time, and eventually settled here.

"If you don't mind me asking, how were you captured by the mogs?"

I freeze, caught off guard by that question.

"Uh, it's a long story." I say, not ready to talk about Maddy yet.

She must see something in my face, because she just nods, and doesn't press me further.

I ask her more about her legacies, and she tells me about each one.

"-and I can read mind with Mind Manipulation too."

"You can read minds?" I ask.

She sees my look, and smiles, shaking her head softly.

"Don't worry, I don't just walk around reading people's minds, so don't worry."

"I wasn't worrying." I say defensively.

"Yes you were." She says. I'm about to inquire more, but I realise we've finished packing.

"All done." She says, smiling again.

She also helps me put my chest into another bag, and I float them out of the room with Telekinesis.

The four of us gather in the living room of the penthouse with our suitcases, and after checking our tickets for our flight time, which leaves in three hours, and get in the car.

We arrive at the airport, and ditch the car at a rental place.

I wear a hoodie, which partially hides my face. I don't want people staring at how thin I am, it's the worst in my face, too.

We go through security, and I find myself wondering how the heck we're going to get my chest through security, until I see Marina with two fingers on her right temple, a look of concentration displayed on her face. The security guards let us through without a hitch, and I see them shake their heads slightly as we walk away.

Marina grins at my bemused expression. She leans up and whispers in my ear.

"Mind control." I grin at her, then hold my hand out for a high five, to which she obliges.

Marina and I sit next to each other on the plane, and we talk more. She grabs my arm and points out the window as we fly toward Quebec. Even I have to admit, the city is beautiful. Old buildings mix with the modern, and a light dusting of frost covers the city.

We land and depart the airport. We walk through the massive carpark, looking for their car, and we eventually find it. We drive through the city, and I stare out the window as Marina points out different things to me.

We arrive at their safehouse, which is a massive suite. It isn't as big as the penthouse, but it has more than enough rooms, and one wall is made entirely of windows.

I'm definitely going to like it here.

* * *

**Done, hope you guys weren't annoyed by the long authors note at the start. Again, please vote in the poll on my profile, and review!**

**I hope everyone has a happy New Year!**

**~DarkAnubis27**


	8. Chapter 8 - Fun With Mind Control

**Chapter 8! Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**BTW: I got the Revenge of Seven for Christmas, and oh my gosh, it's awesome. Nine and Marina in the ship with Eight's body, THE FEELS! Anyway, hope everyone had an awesome Christmas!**

**Answers to Reviews**

**_Guest (first one to review):_**** thank you! You are so nice! Here are some waffles! (#) (#) (#)**

**This chapter is dedicated to ****_I'm Number Eleven, _****whose reviews always make me feel warm and fuzzy inside!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lorien Legacies, if I did, Four and Nine would have killed a bunch of mogs with a super high five via the sonic gloves.**

* * *

NINE

I lie on the couch, staring at the ceiling, watching the lights on the heater blink on and off. Adelina and Sandor are busy setting up a system of security cameras around the building, and Marina went out to buy some more food.

Which leaves me to sit on the couch, bored.

Fun.

Though I know I should be glad that we're safe, and two of us are together now, I'm really just resisting the urge to scrape a cheese-grater against my forehead. I wish I had gone with Marina to pick up food like she offered. At least I would have someone to talk to. I wish I could go out and explore the city a little more, but I would definitely get lost in the maze of streets. Not to mention I don't understand a word of Canadian French, so I'd be screwed for asking for directions as well. I now lots of people in this city probably understand English too, but where would I go anyway?

I don't know anything about this city. It's beautiful and all, but I never bothered to find out what the attractions here are.

I can't even practise my legacies, something that was commonplace for me back in Chicago. Whenever I got bored, I would just go train in the Lecture Hall. But we don't have a Lecture Hall here, though Sandor has begun to set up training utilities in one of the largest rooms.

My alias here is Liam, and apparently, both "Adelaide" and I live together with our parents. We don't bother going to school. We're under the radar here, so no officials have come knocking to enrol us at the closest school.

The door opens, and I turn quickly.

It's Marina, balancing three grocery bags in her arms.

"Hey," she says, seeing me, "Can you help me with these?"

I jump off the couch and follow her, eager to do something. Between us we manage to bring up the last bags in two trips.

Marina raises an eyebrow at me after we have dumped the bags onto the kitchen bench.

"Why are you so eager to help? You high or something?"

"Ha ha," I say sarcastically, "Just bored, there's nothing to do around here."

She stops, chewing on her lip as she thinks.

"Well, I got nothing to do the next few hours, wanna go out and see the city? You've barely left this apartment."

I grin, nodding.

"Yeah, sounds fun."

I walk down the hall to where the Cepans are installing cameras that point down to the street.

"Hey, Marina and I are going out."

Sandor looks at me and raises and eyebrow.

"To do what?"

"I don't know," I shrug, "Exploring and shit."

"Have fun." He says, turning back to his task.

I grab my coat, and Marina and I head out the door.

* * *

The snow swirls around us gracefully, dusting the ground in a carpet of white. Small icicles hang from the trees, nearly completely barren. Winter is just beginning to dawn, and we're feeling the effects earlier than the rest of America because we're so far north. I extend my hand and catch a snowflake in my hand. I'm just able to make out the pattern in its structure before it's completely melted. We walk down one of the narrower streets, and I see frost gathering at the edges of windows and doorframes.

We chat as we walk. I feel truly relaxed here, walking through the streets talking to a fellow Garde. It feels almost natural. I didn't realise how much stress I was under when I was in the prison, but now that I'm away from that place, I feel much better. My recuperation is coming along easier than expected, though if I don't completely demolish everything on my plate, Adelina tends to give me a look. My appetite has decreased significantly since coming out of prison. I came to appreciate any food I got while in there, so I guess the idea of devouring an entire buffet doesn't really appeal to me as much anymore. I realise that this is the first time since I left that I've even thought about my captivity.

Marina cocks her head, and I realise she's looking at me. I blush slightly, having been completely immersed in my own thoughts and memories.

"Uh, what?" I say, scratching the back of my head, embarrassed.

She just gives me one of those smiles, one that suggests she could be thinking anything, a smile that is infuriating in its mysteriousness.

She looks at me a moment, as though trying to decipher my mood.

_Idiot, she can read minds, _I remind myself, mentally face-palming.

Her smile widens, and she laughs softly.

"Yes, yes I can."

I give her a mock-pout.

"Can you stop reading my thoughts, it's creepy."

She smirks, crossing her arms.

"Well, you've been non-respondent for the past 20 minutes, and I haven't had anything else to do."

I stop walking and think for a moment. A grin stretches over my face.

"You can control people, right? And read their minds?"

She cocks an eyebrow slowly.

"Yeah, so?"

I give her my signature, _I have a crazy idea _look and lean down slightly so she can hear me.

"So let's fuck with some people."

Marina grins wickedly, and I know I've won her over.

We walk inconspicuously down the street, looking, no doubt, like two regular teenagers out for a walk on a Friday night.

Perfect.

I scan the potential victims as we approach a bus stop. I pretend to check the schedule, subconsciously noting that a bus will be here in about ten minutes.

Once I have decided on our first victim, a stern-looking man in his mid-forties or so, I point him out to Marina.

She pulls a bus schedule in front of her, pretending to read, and looks at him sideways. She stares at him a moment, then smirks and presses two fingers, her pointer and middle fingers, to her right temple, frowning slightly.

The man then abruptly stops and yells something in rapid-fire French.

Everyone on the street stops and stares. Marina and I pretend to, so as to not seem suspicious. They stare at him, looking mildly disgusted, and one girl, who can't be older than 10, giggles and says something in French. The woman walking beside her, presumably her mother, says something, chiding her, then takes her hand and steers her in the opposite direction of the man, throwing him a filthy look. Everyone else disperses, and soon it's just us.

What did she make him say?

I look at Marina, who has buried her face in her hands, shoulders shaking with silent laughter.

"What did he say?" I whisper.

She giggles, face framed by her blackish-brown hair, then leans up and whispers in my ear.

I burst out laughing, doubling over and clutching my sides. I can hardly breathe I'm laughing so hard.

"That…" another bout of laughter emerges, and it takes a while to get myself back under control. "That is the most fantastic thing I have ever heard in my life." I say, still chuckling.

"Well, he was really cruel and stuck up, and I guess it just came to me."

I laugh again.

"Really? That was the first thing that came to mind?"

She nods.

I chuckle, then lean down and hug her, something that surprises me more than it does Marina.

"You, are brilliant."

She blinks at me uncertainly for a second, then smiles again.

"Shall we continue?" she asks, giggling.

I hold out my arm to her and waggle my eyebrows.

"There's nothing I'd rather do." I say.

* * *

We continue to mess with people the rest of the afternoon.

Marina only does the humiliating things to the people that deserve it. People that are mean or have a basic disregard for anything but themselves.

We don't just do bad things though. Marina acquaints a middle age man with an 18 year old diagnosed with depression. She controls them long enough to convince the man that proposing to his girlfriend is going to work, and the 18 year old to be smiling and laughing at the end. She eventually drops control of them, but they continue to chat, getting on like old friends. She really is a good person.

After we're done messing with people, we walk along a quieter street, and find a homeless man sitting on a park bench, shivering in the cold. I look at him, unable to even keep himself warm, and here we are, staying in a luxurious suite.

I don't need mind control to know that Marina wants to help him as much as I do.

I grab her hand and drag her across the street. She gives me a questioning look. I ignore it and walk into the building I'm targeting. It's a large store, with incredibly warm coats, boots and other items of clothing. I pull Marina along, and I find the coat section. I select one that looks like it might fit the homeless man, and walk it over to the counter. Marina, now understanding my motives. She pulls out her wallet to help pay for it, but with a subtle glare and a not-so-subtle shake of the head, I buy it. We exit the store again, and we walk over to the homeless man.

He smiles up at us.

"Oh, hello, how are you this evening?" he speaks with heavily accented English. Marina smiles at him and responds, while I pull the coat out of the bag. I offer it to him. He sees the expensive label, and his eyes widen.

"Oh, no, I couldn't possibly-"

I physically walk over and hand it to him.

I smile at him.

"Please take it."

He stares at me another moment, smiles and takes it, draping it around his shoulders and pulling his arms through the sleeves.

"Thank you." He says, and I see tears glistening in his eyes. Marina and I both just smile at him, and we stay a little longer, talking to him. His name is Paul. He's quite an interesting man, but I notice that we have to be home in ten minutes, and we leave, farewelling Paul, who insists on hugging both of us. I feel kind of awkward. I haven't really hugged anyone the past few years, except for Marina about an hour ago, so it's slightly weird.

We walk in silence for a few minutes, before Marina breaks the silence.

"That was really nice, you know, what you did."

I shrug, trying to look as though I'm indifferent to the whole thing.

I fail miserably.

Marina grabs my arm and I halt. I turn to face her, and I see she's smiling. She leans up and kisses me on the cheek. I feel myself blush.

She just smirks at the expression on my face, which is probably priceless, then resumes walking down the path. I jog to catch up with her, then lean down to whisper in her ear.

"You wanna screw with just one more person?"

"Hell yeah."

We target a man who had an alcohol addiction and occasionally gets out of control around his kids and wife. What Marina does has me laughing all the way home, right up until the elevator dings, telling us we had arrived at our floor.

Upon opening the door, we are faced with two very pissed off Cepans.

Sandor looks furious, but it's Adelina's cold fury that scares me more.

Marina and I exchange a look, then dart inside, not hesitating to rush into an explanation as to why we were arriving back an hour after our curfew. They ground us both for a week, then send us to bed, literally, without any dinner.

Eh, it was worth it.

* * *

**Done! Please answer the poll on my profile peeps, and review this story.**

**~DarkAnubis27**


	9. Chapter 9 - Training

**G'day everyone, I'm back for chapter 9! Now, I have screwed the timeline around a bit, since I know for it to be winter, Four should be John, and Three should be dead, but oh well! Assume three was killed way earlier than in the books.**

**NOTICE: Should I do Adelina x Sandor as a pairing? Please tell me in the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: LL isn't mine… *dies of sadness***

* * *

MARINA

Being grounded isn't a new sensation for me, but it obviously is for Nine, who spends hours on end sulking about the punishment. Adelina would occasionally ground me if I did something bad. Once, when I was about 14, I was invited to a party, which was a rare phenomenon in Santa Teresa. I had begged Adel to let me go, but no matter what I said, she had flatly refused, saying that if Mogs attacked we would be unable to do anything, and that even though I did have legacies then, that it was still too risky. I snuck out that night and went to the party, but was caught by Adelina when I crept back into my room. She grounded me for a month and doubled my training hours while I was grounded, so that I would be unable to do anything bad again.

And that was just the first time.

I was grounded several times after that, and after spending so many years in a convent, Adelina was crazy strict.

Nine should stop complaining.

The rules have been tightened, and our curfew has been changed from 10 pm to 9 pm. We spend lots of time at home.

I pass the time reading or training, which is actually possible now that the Cepans have installed training utilities. Nine and I don't have a schedule, something that annoys our Cepans, who believe we should have a stiff training timetable, though both of us disagree.

After Nine moans that he is bored the 57th time, Sandor snaps. He and Adelina set up a timetable for us to follow. The two Cepans also tell us we're going to be training much more, since neither of us are invincible anymore. Our training is pretty brutal though. We train from 5 in the morning until midday. After that we have about three hours of free time. Then from then until 7 we both have to take lessons. That comes about one day when the Cepans are trying to think of what to fill the remainder of our schedules with.

Adelina paces the room, deep in thought, while Sandor leans against the wall rubbing his temples.

They look at us watching them.

"Well?" Adelina demands, "Have you two got any ideas?"

"Uh," I start, "No, not really."

Nine seems to be thinking.

He looks at Adelina.

"You taught Marina Loric right?"

She raises an eyebrow and nods.

Nine shrugs. "Could you teach me?"

My Cepan grins.

"Sure, that's a great idea."

Sandor strokes his beard, a look of mock concentration on his face.

He stops, and a maniac grin appears on his face. He looks at me hopefully.

"You wanna learn how to hotwire a car?"

"Hell yes I do!" I say, grinning.

"Well," Sandor says, clapping his hands together, "That's settled."

And so our lessons begin.

They don't tell us when the schedule will be put into play, though.

I am having an odd dream, one that I remember nothing about, when I feel someone trying to shake me awake. The dream disappears, and I am in a warm darkness, one I don't want to leave. I am currently in the realm of half-sleep.

Then the water hits me.

I'm wide awake in an instant, sputtering and shivering. Sandor has thrown ice water at me. I stare at him, smiling broadly standing in the middle of my bedroom.

"Wha-, why are you in here?"

My eyes drift to the clock, which tells me that it is 4:43 am.

"And why so early?"

He beams at me.

"Training! Now come on, you have 15 minutes to get dressed and eat something, see you in the training room."

He leaves, and I am greatly tempted to go back to sleep, but I have a feeling something worse than ice water will be in store if I do. I drag myself out of bed and into the bathroom, where I dry myself off and get dressed into my training clothes, which is just a white singlet top and ¾ length black running pants with two neon green lines running down the sides. I'm barefoot, as always.

I splash some water on my face, yawning, and walk into the kitchen. I speed-eat an apple then walk down the hall to the training room, which Nine has begun to refer to as Lecture Hall 2.0.

The others are all gathered there already.

Sandor claps his hands together and grins.

"Come on guys! Don't look so grim."

Nine, only moans softly in response, looking as fatigued as I feel.

Training is brutal, but I find I throw myself into it more, hoping for a break. Only an hour after we've begun, both Nine and I are drenched in sweat. We both keel over, breathing heavily.

"Come on, are you that unfit?" Sandor says, mocking us.

We both give him fierce glares. I suck in a few more breaths and straighten up. We still have to endure this for another 6 hours, so I had better get it over and done with. Nine wipes sweat off his forehead and mutters something that I'm pretty sure is a death threat aimed at Sandor, and we continue. After about another 2 ½ hours of combat training, I'm just about collapsing from exhaustion.

Adelina checks her watch.

"Okay, I think we can have a break now." She says.

Nine and I both bend at the knees and collapse on the cool floor, our breathing laboured.

Sandor raises his eyebrows until they've disappeared into his hairline.

He looks over at Adel, and rubs the back of his head.

"Maybe we should lighten up on them."

"Yeah," she says, looking at us with a motherly concern, "I think so too."

It takes 10 minutes, lots of water and a pepperoni pizza to get both Nine and I off the floor. We sit up, looking at our Cepans wearily, still gulping down water like we're afraid it's going to run away.

Adel smiles at us.

"This is going to be much easier, we're going to practise legacies."

"Oh thank God." I say.

"Oh shit." Nine says.

I look at him, confused, until I remember that most of his legacies are physical, instead of mental.

"Don't worry, since you guys are so exhausted, we're just going to practise telekinesis with you Nine."

He smiles, looking relieved.

We practise the rest of the allocated time on our legacies.

I mainly focus on what Adelina calls "inveigling". It ties in with my Mind Manipulation legacy, and gives me the ability to control someone with my voice. I could tell someone to lick an old boot, and they would do it, no questions asked.

I practise using the legacy when talking normally, then Adelina decides I need to practise giving commands.

We use Nine as a test subject, something that he isn't too thrilled about.

He stands nervously.

"Uh, wha-"

"Shh!" Adelina interrupts, waving a hand at him in irritation.

Nine shuts his mouth, looking miffed.

"Don't worry Nine, I'll be gentle." I say.

He grimaces.

"Whenever people say that, it means they are most definitely not going to be gentle."

I grin wickedly, to which he replies by flipping me off. I laugh and position myself a distance of 3 metres from him.

I ready myself and look directly into his eyes. I imagine my voice almost like a river, with Nine trying to swim to the other side, not paying attention to the water. I envision him stopping, being buffeted and moved by the river. I concentrate as hard as I can, building up as much Inveigle as I can. I bring the image back to mind, and decide what I want to do.

I look directly at him, and throw the command as strongly as I can, putting as much force behind it as I can.

"Sleep!"

I expected Nine to just stand there, unaffected by my weak legacy. The outcome is very different to that.

His eyes roll up in his head and his knees crumple beneath him as he falls to the floor.

Sandor lets out a loud whoop and Adelina beams at me.

"Very good Marina!"

The three of us go over to inspect Nine, who is very clearly asleep. His face has even taken on the same expression he has when he's in a deep sleep.

I shake Nine's shoulder.

He doesn't stir. Panic fills me. What if I accidentally put him in a coma? Nine is the only true friend I've ever had, and I'm not quite ready to let go of him yet. I calm myself, even though the Cepans now look panicked and desperately shaking him.

I focus again, almost feeling my legacy in my throat. I imagine my voice emanating through his entire body, pushing away the darkness of sleep.

"Nine, _wake up._"

His eyes fly open and he sits up with a small gasp. He looks around, probably confused about why we're on the floor, and why the Cepans look so relieved.

"Uh," he raises an eyebrow questioningly, "why am I on the floor, exactly?"

I laugh and pick him up off the ground, explaining as I do. I expect him to be pissed off at me, but he looks delighted. He isn't angry, just happy that my legacy is so strong.

* * *

As I lie in bed that night, I can't help but think about the others. The charm is broken now, so any one of them could be next, but the Mogs don't know that. They'll continue to hunt Number Three, and Four after that. We need to meet up with the others. We're stronger together, Adelina has told me that since Day 1. I wish there was a way to locate the others. I sit up suddenly. There is a way to contact the others! I remember what Adel told me about our communications system, part of our inheritance. Some of us have the globe things that allow you to hear the others, and some of us have the red crystal that allows us to talk to the others.

I wonder if we could contact the others with it, but I then remember that the mogs have already killed One and Two, and probably have their chests, not to mention they could have captured other Garde, and be tracking us with our chests.

I deflate a little, but hope remains.

Both Adelina and I are all for going to find the others, and I might be able to convince Nine, but Sandor is firm in saying that wandering aimlessly looking for the others will be foolish. If I propose the idea to them tomorrow, of contacting the others in a different way, they might just agree with me.

I tell them the next morning. Nine is enthusiastic, but the Cepans are a little more dubious. Nine and I gang up on them, basically just infuriating them to the point they'll do anything to make us shut up.

I decide to try my telepathy again. Just because I don't remember them much at all, doesn't mean I can't try to contact them.

I sit with my legs crossed.

Adelina, Sandor and Nine sit on the couches around me, while I have occupied the floor in the centre of the room.

"Who should she try to contact?" Sandor says.

Adelina thinks for a moment, brow crinkling in concentration. She eventually makes up her mind and turns to me.

"Try Brandon, he was always the most level-headed of us all."

I raise an eyebrow at her and lean forward.

"Okay, who's his Garde?"

"Four."

I nod and settle back into my original position.

I concentrate. I focus on my memories of him, a rather shy boy only as old as his number. A shy boy who spent a lot of the earlier times on the ship hiding behind his Cepans leg. I focus until he is all I'm thinking about. I let my mind reach into the wide space of minds and think of him.

_Four? _

I feel a wave of shock resonate through my body.

A wave of shock that isn't mine.

_Four? Are you number Four?_

I wait, desperation sinking in.

_Yes. Who are you?_

I feel happiness rush through me, something that Four can probably feel.

_Hi, I'm number Seven, but I also go by Marina. Sorry, I don't really know how to talk to someone I haven't seen in 10 years._

_Who would?_

I smile.

_So, you're telepathic?_

_Among other things. _I reply.

I can almost see Four smile.

_Listen. _I say. _I don't know how much longer I can maintain this connection. You need to know, the charm is broken._

I feel his shock for the second time that day.

_By you?_

_Yeah, I'm with Number Nine in a safehouse in Canada. Where are you?_

_I'm in Florida._

_Okay, cool. The mogs don't know that the charm is broken, so they'll keep on hunting Three, then move to kill you after. Come and find us, we're stronger together._

_You say that like you think I would hesitate._

_Ha, sorry. We're in Quebec City. Be careful._

_I will be._

And then he's gone. I open my eyes. The others are looking at me expectantly. I grin.

"You guys ready to meet Number Four?"

* * *

**Yay! Next chapter will have Four's perspective and other stuff! Please review and answer the poll on my profile!**

**~DarkAnubis27**


	10. Chapter 10 - Telepathy

**Hi everyone! We're up to chapter 10 already! Please answer the poll on my profile and review!**

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed, this chapter is dedicated to aRedStarinthesky. **

**Disclaimer: Lorien Legacies ain't mine people!**

* * *

FOUR

I am arguing with Henri when she speaks to me.

I glare at my Cepan. We've been arguing for ages. He doesn't understand what it is like for me. I'm the one who will be hunted if the mogs get their hands on Three. Henri doesn't understand that. I storm off to my room, but Henri follows me down the hall, wedging his foot in the frame before I can slam the door. I walk over to my bed and jump on it, landing on my back. I turn over to my side so I'm not looking at him, instead facing the blank blue wall.

"Four…" Henri begins, and I can sense a lecture coming on. Don't get me wrong, I love Henri, he's like a father to me, but we also just get on each other's nerves sometimes. He trails off, knowing I'm not listening.

_Four? _

I jump almost a foot off my bed and fall off the side. Henri stops at the door and stares at me in confusion. I'm about to shake it off, accept that it was my imagination.

_Four? Are you number Four?_

Definitely not imagined. I identify the voice as feminine, a girl's voice. She only sounds like a teenager. Henri looks at me, concerned. I feel the blood drain out of my face, and my stomach starts churning. What's going on?

"Can't you hear her?" I ask.

My Cepan looks at me, confused.

"Who? I can't hear anything, Four."

I look up, panicking.

"That girl, she, she asked me if I was Four." Instead of freaking out like I expected him to, he looks surprised.

"It could be another Garde, some of them have the ability of telepathy. You should answer her."

I nod, still feeling nervous, and reply in my mind.

_Yes. Who are you?_

_Hi, I'm number Seven._

I instantly relax.

Henri looks at me questioningly.

"Number Seven."

He smiles at that.

"I remember her, small kid, shy."

I continue the conversation with her, and when she's gone, I feel slightly empty.

"So?" Henri inquires, "What did she say?"

I take a deep breath, trying to absorb everything she said.

"The charm is broken, she's in Quebec City with Number Nine. I told her where we are."

He beams, looking truly delighted.

"I remember their Cepans, Adel and Sandor, good people, they wouldn't have let them go astray."

I nod, glad to know anything about the others.

"We're going to meet them right? We know where they are, we need to meet up with them. The charm is broken anyway."

"Give me three weeks, and we'll go meet them, how's that sound?"

I nod in agreement.

As the next few weeks pass I am almost bursting with excitement. I can't wait to meet the other Garde. According to Henri, Seven was a pretty, shy girl maybe a year older than me. Nine was the exact opposite, wild and fervent when it came to causing chaos.

They have probably changed though, years of being on the run saw to that. I tell my friends at school that I am leaving because my 'dad' has a promising job opportunity. I don't tell them we're going to Canada though. I'm invited to a beach party, which will be fun, but we're leaving only a few days after and I can barely contain my excitement. Though I am excited to meet them, I can't help but be worried as well. What if they don't like me? I don't have any legacies yet, they might see me as weak. I try to squash my fears, but they always manage to wriggle out and plague me while I lie in bed at night.

The night of the beach party rolls around, but I decline the invitation to stay home and help Henri.

He's clearing the internet of any sign of me. Any photo or small mention of me is instantly obliterated.

I'm just carrying Henri a mug of coffee when I feel it.

A slight tingling. I don't even have time to contemplate it before the familiar pain of a scar appears. I stifle my shocked scream and crumple to the floor, clutching my ankle.

"Henri!" I shout. My voice sounds strangled, pained. My Cepan runs in and sees the scar, still burning, and runs to my side as the pain begins to recede. Henri gingerly turns my ankle to inspect the mark. His forehead creases.

"Three." He says in answer to my questioning gaze.

I grimace, knowing that another Garde is now dead.

Henri frowns.

"Pack your things."

"What?"

"We're leaving tomorrow, this is more urgent than I thought it would be. We need to meet up as soon as possible. The sooner the better, you'll be safer with Seven and Nine."

I run upstairs and begin frantically loading my bag.

* * *

MARINA

Nine and I are lounging around at home, something we are actually allowed to do now. Our Cepans abolished the schedule, as long as we train 4 hours a day, and we still take our lessons as well. I now know how to hotwire a car, and Sandor is teaching me how to fix them now. Nine can stumble through a few lines of Loric with minimal mistakes, and I help him practise when I have nothing else to do.

We have a new tradition of stealing each other's' breakfast.

This comes about one morning when Nine steals my glass of orange juice. I snagged his bacon in retaliation, and since then we have done it almost every morning. I have also taken to making him a morning coffee. I have his preference memorized, and its second nature for me now.

I am giddy with excitement to meet Number Four. I wonder what he is like. Nine is just happy to have another person join us.

We are lounging around the TV, not really doing anything while we wait for our Cepans, when it hits us.

I cry out in pain and wrap my hands around my ankle, whimpering. Nine's face is contorted in pain, but he doesn't make a sound.

Upon hearing my cry, the Cepans run into the room and see our glowing ankles. Their expressions turn sombre and they rush over to us. The pain fades, but the horrible gut-wrenching feeling in my gut does not. Another one of us is gone forever. There is one less of us to fight against the creatures that took our home. It takes a few minutes for me to calm down.

A horrible thought occurs to me.

What if it was number Four that died? The charm is broken so it could easily be him. I begin to panic all over again, and when I voice this worry to the others they look just as anxious.

I try my telepathic link with him.

_Four? _

_Hey, Marina, you got the scar too huh?_

_Yeah, I was worried it was you. _I give the others a relieved smile, and they all relax.

_Don't worry, I'm fine, Henri and I are leaving tomorrow though, instead of in a week._

_Okay, we'll meet you guys at the airport. _

_I'll see you there._

I sever the link and sit back, dizzy with relief. It wasn't Four, he's safe. I pull my right leg up to my chest and inspect the mark.

It's the Loric symbol for the number three. Nine seems to have come to the same conclusion, and frowns sadly.

I pick myself up and walk over to him. I take his hand and give it a comforting squeeze.

"Hey, it's gonna be fine. We'll meet up with Four and find all the others."

He nods, and squeezes my hand in return, smiling at me.

"Yeah, thanks Mar."

I nod and let go of his hand, then limp into the study, where Sandor has set up a system of computers. I hack into the airport website (something Sandor taught me to do.) and check all of the incoming planes from Florida. I find them, boarding under the aliases Daniel and Henri Jones, and check to find when their plane gets in.

Sandor and Adelina enter and look at me in surprise. I tell them that they're coming earlier, and when the plane gets in.

I can hardly sleep that night for anticipation.

_Don't worry, _I think, _you and your Cepan will be with Nine and I soon._

* * *

**Done, done and done! Please answer the poll on my profile and review.**

**~DarkAnubis27**


	11. Chapter 11 - Meet Four

**Hi guys, chapter 11 already. This fic is the longest I have ever written, at least chapter-wise. Please review, follow, favourite and answer the poll on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Marina: who are you?  
Me: so I'm not Pittacus Lore?  
Marina: Uh, no.  
Me: but I want to own this series so badly  
Nine: TOO BAD!  
Me: Oh, my gosh, Nine, I love you!  
Nine: AHH! It's another one of those crazy fan-girls!  
Marina: Run!  
Nine: *runs away*  
Me: I'll never forget you!  
Marina: who are you anyway?  
Me: doesn't matter, but I sure as hell ain't Pittacus Lore, so sadly, this fantastic work of literature isn't mine.  
Marina: Wait, what? Does this mean I'm not real?  
Me: uh… *runs away*  
Marina: okay, moving on…**

* * *

FOUR

I am nervous throughout the entire flight. We're going to meet the others at the terminal. Now that we're away from danger, my mind is freaking out. Of course it's going to be brilliant meeting the others, but I'm probably much weaker than them. Apparently both of them are older than me, even if it's only by a little. I almost laugh at myself. I'm beginning to be intimidated by people I don't even know.

Apparently Nine is a guy, and I already know that Seven, aka Marina, is a girl. She seemed nice when I spoke to her telepathically. She could be different in real life though.

Henri gives me a comforting look, like he understands what I'm thinking.

"Hey, don't worry, it'll be fine."

I nod my head, wishing I could believe him.

The flight lands very bumpily, leaving me feeling nauseous as well as nervous. We grab our things and go to the bag collection thing. After about 10 minutes of searching for our bags, we find them and walk out.

I scan the area, looking for a pair of teenagers and two adults.

Henri is looking just as hard as I am.

I hear a shriek and turn around just as a girl tackles me into a hug. I stand there, stunned. I hear a voice.

"Don't scare him, Mar!"

I feel the girl release me, and I am actually able to see what she looks like.

Wow.

She is about my height, and looks a little older than me. She has deeply tanned skin and a perfect complexion. Her eyes are sea-green and glittering with excitement. Her hair is brown, but so dark that it could easily be mistaken for black, and falls half-way down her back. She has high cheekbones and a blinding smile, and long eyelashes. She's beautiful, but I don't feel interested in her. Not hugely, anyway.

Now that the girl, who can only be Marina, has released me, I am able to see the other Garde, Number Nine. He's taller than me, and looks much fitter. He has brown eyes and long black hair. I vaguely remember him from the ship.

He grins at me, and my worries melt away. Both of them seem happy that I'm here, instead of critiquing me. Nine shakes my hand, which is much less overwhelming than Marina's hug.

She grins at me sheepishly.

"I'm Marina."

I raise my eyebrows.

"Yeah, I guessed," I point at Nine, "He doesn't look much like a girl." I pretend to squint at him. "Except for the hair."

Marina laughs and Nine mock-pouts.

"He does need a haircut." She says, giggling as she picks up a strand of it. He playfully bats her hand away.

He grins, then looks me over, but it doesn't seem threatening.

"I am going to whip you into shape, Four." He says, rubbing his hands together.

"Run for your life, he's crazy." Marina whisper-shouts. I laugh.

The three of us look over to where our Cepans are talking and telling stories. _Adults, _I mouth, shaking my head. Nine snickers and Marina smiles.

"So," I say, "You guys got any legacies?"

Marina nods. "I have Telekinesis, night vision, underwater breathing, healing, Cryokinesis and mind manipulation."

My mouth drops open.

Nine tuts at her. "Show-off."

She does the mature thing, and sticks her tongue out at him.

Nine rolls his eyes and tells me what legacies he has.

"What about you?" Marina asks, looking at me curiously, "Have you got any legacies yet?"

I shake my head, feeling embarrassed after hearing all of their amazing legacies.

"Eh," Nine waves his hand dismissively, "Don't worry dude, they'll come eventually." I smile, still feeling a little discouraged.

At that moment the other Cepans come over to us.

"Hey, Four, I haven't seen you since you were five years old." The female Cepan says. She smiles at me. "I'm Adelina, Marina's Cepan." I smile in greeting.

The other one elbows forward. He's younger than either of the others. He looks like he's in his late twenties or early thirties. He has black hair and a short beard.

"I am Sandor, the most awesome Cepan. You can forget about the other ones."

I laugh and he grins.

"So, kiddo, you got any legacies yet?" he asks.

"Uh, no." he shrugs.

"Don't worry. I knew a guy who didn't get his legacies until he was 23!" he hoots, "It was hilarious, if only you guys had been there."

I raise an eyebrow.

"Is that meant to reassure me?"

He looks at me with surprise.

"It didn't?"

"No," I say, "No it didn't."

Sandor shrugs. "Oh well, I wasn't cut out to inspire people anyway."

Henri rolls his eyes, something he rarely does.

Adelina comes forward and smiles at me in a motherly way.

"Come on, we'd better get out of here."

* * *

MARINA

I watch, amused, as Four stares open-mouthed around at our suite.

"So, whadayah think?" Nine says.

"It's fucking awesome." He says.

I grin, glad that he likes it. From what I've gathered already, Four is sensible, responsible and brave. Though he has an overly serious, solemn side, he also has a wicked sense of humour. I can't help but think that he would make a good leader. He has already shown an aptitude for making Nine shut up, and that puts him in my good books. He is only a little younger than Nine and I. He sounded eager at the mention of training, and I can tell he is greatly anticipating his legacies. I'm mostly just glad that Nine was as nice as he was. The two have only known each other for a few hours, but they already act like brothers. It's quite amusing at times. I tell him about the horror of the schedule, and that he can take Loric lessons with Adel and Nine, or tech lessons with Sandor and I.

He decides to take Loric lessons with Nine, and I tell him everything he needs to watch out for.

His Cepan Henri seems surprised at my personality. When I ask him what it is, he simply tells me that I've changed a lot since the ship. Apparently back then I was shy and scared.

I'm not anymore.

The Cepans go to bed, and the three of us sit in a circle, or triangle, and just sit there learning everything about each other. He is interesting, to be certain, and he seems to feel the same way about Nine and I.

I realise why I seem strange to him after I've heard his story. He's lived in a total of 22 places, and I spent most of my life in the convent in Spain. I guess that must seem weird to him.

After about an hour of talking, pretzels and hysterical laughter, we decide to turn in for the night.

* * *

NINE

Four likes sleep even more than I do, which is something neither Marina nor I thought was physically possible. When he gets up in the morning he looks like a zombie. Marina, seeing this, grins and instantly moves over to the coffee machine.

"Ugh," he groans, "Too early."

I raise an eyebrow.

"Dude, its 9am."

He looks at me blearily.

"Exactly, too early."

I laugh and Marina takes a mug of coffee over to him.

"Here, this may cure your fatigue."

Four laughs and takes the mug from her, thanking Mar as he does so.

I watch her as she returns to the stove to finish breakfast, which is French toast. The smell of cinnamon is overwhelming, but I love it. Inhaling has never been so delightful. I watch Marina as she cooks the toast, noting how she flips it and dips the toast in cinnamon. I hear a cough and turn to Four. His eyes dart to Marina, and he waggles his eyebrows at me. I realise I must have been watching her longer than I realise. Four grins at me, and in reply I flip him off. He snickers into his coffee.

"So," Marina says, walking over with a piece of French toast in her hand, "What's on the schedule for today?"

I shrug.

"I don't know." I say, snatching the piece of French toast out of her hands and taking a bite as I walk over to the Cepans. Mar looks surprised when I turn back to them, and Four looks amused by the expression on her face.

I sit down on the couch next to Henri, who is scanning the newspaper, and turn on the TV.

"Maybe we could show newbie here the city." I say as I channel-surf, continuing to eat my stolen toast as I do so.

Marina nods and walks over, snatching the last bite of French toast out of my hands as I'm about to eat it.

"Sounds like a good idea." She puts the piece in her mouth and winks at me as she walks away. Four laughs at my annoyed expression.

I glare at him.

"Oh you are going down." I say. He jumps up and sprints out of the room as I leap off the couch to give chase.

I hear Marina's laughter ringing in my ears as I run.

* * *

**The end…**

**…of chapter 11. Haha, hope you guys enjoyed, please review, follow and favourite. Be sure to answer the poll on my profile. :) :) :)**

**~DarkAnubis27**


	12. Chapter 12 - Time to Bond

**Hey guys! **

**Happy New Year! I hope you guys have an awesome start to 2015! Thank you for reviewing! Please answer the poll on my profile!**

**IMPORTANT: please tell me whether you guys want Adelina and Sandor in a pairing or not. I am writing chapter 15, so if you guys want it, it will only happen after then.**

**Disclaimer: I haven't, don't and never will own Lorien Legacies**

* * *

ADELINA

About an hour after I stop Nine and Four wrestling, I decide to go and watch them train. Four is good at combat, even without legacies, but I don't think he'll be able to hold his own against an opponent as fierce as Nine. Marina will probably beat the guy up. She's strong.

I walk down the hall, admiring the exquisite oil paintings on the walls as I do. I handpicked most of these, with Marina's help of course, and they are always nice to look at. I walk into the Training room to see them sparring. Four and Marina have ganged up on Nine, and since Marina can beat Nine if she wants, and Four is very fast, Nine looks a little overwhelmed. I laugh softly and look to where Sandor and Henri sit, carefully analysing their movements. I seem to be the only Cepan not viewing it essential that they have perfect posture. I simply laugh as Marina and Four attack Nine from two sides, and he fends off their attacks.

Sandor and Henri are shouting advice to their Garde, while the poor things try to focus on both the battle and on their Cepans.

Nine stops fighting them, steps back a few metres and throws his hands into the air.

"Screw this!" he shouts. He crouches and tackles the other two. The three of them tumble over into a tangle of limbs and hair. Four starts laughing, and the other two soon join him. I can't help snickering myself, it is a funny scene.

Sandor face-palms, but I can see him grinning.

"Uh, Nine, that is not the technique I showed you."

Nine looks over at his Cepan, smirking.

"I decided to improvise."

"Yeah," Four says, shoving Nine's foot out of his face, "Never improvise again, it smells like mould." He wrinkles his nose as he stands up, dusting himself off.

Marina laughs at the expression on Nine's face and stands, pulling said Garde up with her.

"Well, as fun as it is to be tackled by Nine," Marina says, rolling her eyes, "Maybe we can do something else."

I shrug.

"I don't know, it is pretty fun to watch you guys get tacked."

Henri smiles, but steps forward, clapping his hands together.

"Who wants lunch?"

The three Garde nod so vigorously I wouldn't be surprised if their heads fell off.

"Okay, then," I say, "Let's go."

Henri, Sandor and I walk down the street, sharing stories from our time on the road. Our three charges run ahead of us, laughing and talking like children. It was quite nice to see that they are getting along so well. I would have expected it to have taken a lot longer for them to become friends, but they seem to have no problem with each other. Four and Nine are like brothers, and Marina is like the older sister that stops them from beating each other up.

We go to one of Marina's favourite restaurants. It's a multicultural place. She's become good friends with the owner, Sean. He seems delighted to meet Nine and Four, and even more delighted to meet Henri and Sandor. Marina and the others get a separate table to us, though it doesn't bother me in the least. They seem to be sharing stories, like the other Cepan and I were earlier. I hear Marina and Nine telling Four about when they broke him out of prison, but with a lot more explosions added. Marina is constantly slapping Nine's arm and correcting him.

I turn my attention back to Henri and Sandor.

* * *

MARINA

After we leave the restaurant, the Cepans decide to go home. Nine and I decide to show Four the best parts of the city, which we still haven't done so far. I grab both their arms and drag them along, showing him all of the best places in Quebec City. Occasionally I will stop outside a museum, wanting to go in, but the others tell me there will be another day to look at them. I just nod, disappointed, and continue to show Four the place. After about an hour of my horrible tour, the three of us stop for ice-cream.

"Okay," I say, "Maybe we should get back."

Nine groans.

"It can't be that late, can it?"

I check my watch.

"Uh, it's 9:30."

He waves his hand.

"We've got plenty of time."

I raise my eyebrow.

"Yes, but we have to travel halfway across the city, and do you remember what happened the last time we were late?"

Nine's eyes widen, and grabs one of Four's arms, and one of mine.

"You're right, let's go."

We arrive back at exactly 10pm, and I see Adelina standing there with a watch. She pouts when she sees us in, perfectly on time.

"Damn, I wanted to ground you guys again."

We laugh, and the three of us head off to bed.

The next morning brings more training. Today, it's single combat. Four is up first, against Nine. He looks nervous, even I find it a challenge to beat Nine, but I've done it before. He takes down Four in a matter of minutes, using his legacies.

"Hey," I yell, "That isn't fair, you're using legacies."

"So," Nine says, "Legacies allowed." I roll my eyes at him.

"He doesn't have legacies yet, so it isn't fair." I say. "Hand-to-hand combat, no legacies allowed."

Nine groans, but Four flashes me a grateful look. I grin back at him, and the two get back into fighting stances. When they fight this time, Nine beats Four again, but it's close. We decide to break for lunch, after which I will be fighting Nine. The Cepans are busy doing something at the other end of the suite, and aren't supervising our training. They've been doing it more and more lately. We don't need as much guidance as we once did.

I grin at the other two, where Four is congratulating Nine good-naturedly.

"Race you guys to the kitchen."

* * *

NINE

I win the race to the kitchen, with a little help from my super-speed. Four 'accidentally' trips up Marina as he runs, which puts him in second place. Marina doesn't even seem annoyed that she lost, she's laughing too hard. She's always so amiable, which is just one reason of many why she is such a good friend. Four seems more subdued throughout lunch, but I know he isn't beat up about losing. He's probably just tired or something.

After a while, though, I notice he looks kind of flustered. When I look closely, I can see a light sheen of sweat on his brow.

I frown, this definitely isn't normal. It isn't even hot in here.

"Dude, are you okay?"

He looks over at me.

"Ah, yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

Marina frowns, leaning over the counter.

"You don't look so good, are you sure you're alright?"

He wipes his hand across his forehead.

"Yeah, just feeling kinda hot."

"Uh," I say, "It isn't hot in here."

He looks alarmed now.

I'm about to ask if he ate anything weird last night, when Marina jumps about a foot in the air.

"God, Four, your hands!"

He looks down at them, and his eyes widen. They're glowing, lights gently emanating from them. The longer I look, the brighter they get. He looks panicked now. His breathing quickens.

Marina runs around the counter to stand next to him.

"I think it's your first legacy."

She reaches out to touch his shoulder, maybe to comfort him, but yanks her hand back the minute it comes into contact with his skin. She frowns at it, then angles her hand so I can see.

Her fingers are tinged pink, like they've just touched something hot. When she looks at me though, she looks completely calm.

"Nine, get Henri, now. I'll calm him down."

I nod and run down the hall, checking every room. Why is this place so big? The fact that we've just been training for hours doesn't help, and I quickly find myself out of breath. I run into the last room in the hall, and find our Cepans adjusting something in the computer system. They see me at once and Sandor frowns, opening his mouth as if to ask why I'm here.

I don't give him a chance to talk.

"Henri – Four, legacy – help, now!"

Thankfully, Henri understands what I'm trying to say, and jumps up and runs down the hall. I follow him back into the living room, where Marina has coaxed Four onto the couch, though he still looks panicked. Henri runs over to him, and looks at his hands. He says something to him, though I don't hear what it is, and Four seems to calm down a little.

Henri looks over at our concerned faces and smiles.

"Its fine, you guys don't have to worry." I feel myself relax, and see Marina do the same.

I decide to leave Four in peace with his Cepan, so I walk back to my room.

* * *

MARINA

The next few weeks Four is completely focused on his legacy. I can understand his excitement, naturally. I felt the same way when I got my Cryokinesis. It actually seems like a very useful legacy. He's fireproof, and Pyrokinesis is sort-of included with it. He's really excited to finally have a legacy to fight with. Even Nine calling it 'Flashlight hands' doesn't discourage him. As well as the excitement of Four's new legacy, the Cepans believe they may have found something to help us.

Apparently there's an abandoned Mog base, and they believe that they might find something there. The three of them want to go, but I don't think they want us going as well.

It isn't long before Four can control his Lumen, and it is useful in battles. He almost blinds me during one of our one-on-one matches. His telekinesis doesn't seem to be making an appearance though, which worries Henri a lot. I tell him not to worry, and the other Cepans do too, but I can see the stress in his eyes all the same.

* * *

**Done! Hope you guys enjoyed, please review and answer the poll on my profile!**

**~DarkAnubis27**


	13. Chapter 13 - Anxiety

**Wow! Chapter 13 already. **

**Thank you for reading, please review and ANSWER THE POLL ON MY PROFILE!**

**This chapter is dedicated to ParagonEight**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Four, Five, Six, Marina, Eight, Nine, Ella, Adam, Sam, Sarah, Malcolm, Setrakus Ra, Bernie Kosar, or anyone else from Lorien Legacies.**

* * *

MARINA

Our Cepans decide to check out the abandoned Mog base.

Us three Garde want to come, but they insist we stay, saying that now the charm is broken, we are more vulnerable than ever, even though all three of us are brilliant fighters and strategists.

"Don't worry," Henri says, giving Four a comforting smile, "We'll only be gone a few hours."

Adelina hugs me in farewell and kisses the top of my head.

"We'll be fine, little bird. Try and keep the other two in check, won't you?"

I nod and hug her.

They leave, and the place instantly seems much more desolate. I can't help but be worried for them. What if they all die? I don't know what I'd do without Adelina, and I'm sure the other two feel the same about their Cepans.

Four, looking concerned, disappears into his room.

"Well," Nine says, looking around, "I know exactly what to do."

Nine flops onto the couch and falls asleep almost immediately.

I need something to pass the time.

I decide to look through the things in my chest a bit more. It is open already, Adelina and I were practising yesterday with some of the things in there. **(A/N: Marina and the others will have more things in their chests than in the books.)**

I have several things in there, and many of which I know how to use already.

I have a pair of Sonic gloves, a pair of dark glasses that allow me to see things 3 second before they happen, a pared tree branch, a red crystal, a vial of water, a compass-looking thing, a jacket made of light, black material, a slightly curved sword, a weird container that resembles a waterskin made of stiff leather, and a bracelet shaped like a snake curled into a tight coil.

The sonic gloves are self-explanatory, and I discovered what they did by accident, I tried them on one day and clapped my hands together, releasing the sonic-boom noise. It caused an avalanche on the nearest mountain.

I know what the glasses, tree branch and red crystal do. The vial of water and compass are still a mystery. The jacket is impervious to literally everything, and even changes size to fit me. I wore it a lot when I was younger, liking how I always felt safe in it. The sword is what I use in my lessons with Adelina. The bracelet, I discovered, is like a whip. With a flick of my wrist, the snake uncoils itself, extending to a full length of one and a half metres, and can be controlled by my movements, or my thoughts. It looks quite fearsome too. It's made of white gold, and diamond eyes, with fangs carved from ivory.

The container, I don't completely understand. It looks like a waterskin, except that it is made of hard leather, and has a metal hinged cap over the opening. It has a cord, which could be used to tie it to my waist, and looks like it could hold about 2 litres of something. I have constantly wondered about it, but I have never opened it.

I pull open the metal lid and look inside. I can't see anything.

I swirl it gently, and hear liquid lapping against the edges.

I smile. So there is liquid in there.

I'm about to tip the thing and pour it onto my hand, but I have a horrible feeling that something bad will happen if I do that.

I grab a cup from the kitchen, then pour the liquid.

I'm expecting water, but it isn't. I watch, silent, as it settles in the bottom of the glass, absurdly relieved that I didn't pour it into my hand. I stare at its thick, consistency, and it's deep silver colour.

Mercury.

Why do I have two litres of Mercury in my inheritance?

Four emerges from the hallway, and sees me staring at it.

He frowns.

"What is that stuff?"

He comes over and swirls the glass a little. He looks tempted to pour it into his hand.

"Whatever you do, don't touch it."

"Why?"

"It's Mercury, a single drop on your hand is fatal, and any more than that would kill you instantly."

He places the glass back on the table gingerly, like its dynamite, and pushes it away from himself.

"Thanks for the info." He settles back, and his face almost immediately warps into a frown. I reach over and squeeze his hand. He smiles at me, but still looks anxious.

"They're tougher than they look, you know."

He nods.

"I know, but they're not invincible."

I shrug.

"The mogs aren't either."

He smiles, looking much less stressed now. I show him the other things in my chest, all of which he looks interested in. He doesn't know much of what is in his chest, since he only recently got to open it for the first time.

I tell him about how I discovered each of my different legacies, and then decide to teach him how to play chess. No-one else here knows how to play it, and I really love that game. I pull my old mahogany chessboard out of my chest.

He raises an eyebrow, but I explain.

I keep things other than my inheritance in my chest. I have a folder with every one of my different identities in it, a scrapbook, a rosary from the convent, and this chessboard, which was Adelina's gift to me for my first birthday on Earth.

I teach him the rules and basic role of each piece. Overall, it takes up about an hour.

We make lunch, and don't bother waking up Nine, knowing him he'd just be pissed we woke him up. We decide to watch a movie, and end up having a big debate over what to watch.

Eventually, we decide to watch the old 'Die Hard' movies, which both Four and I like so much, we decide to have a movie marathon.

I make about three bowls of popcorn, and we sit on the couch, avoiding the one with Nine on it. The movies are great, and we watch all of them before switching off the TV.

Four starts to get nervous, the Cepans left over 7 hours ago. They said they would only be away a little while. Four looks really panicked now. Even though I want to join him in worrying, I try to keep a level head.

"Four calm down, they might have just found a lot more stuff than we thought."

He looks really anxious.

"Four, they're fine–"

"You don't know that!"

The lamp shatters. I stare at it.

Four is staring at it in confusion.

"That wasn't me." I say.

Four stares at it, then his eyes flicker to Nine, still asleep on the couch. Understanding comes into his eyes.

"Like I said," I voice gently, "Emotional turmoil is frickin breeding ground for legacies. You have telekinesis."

I walk over to him and gently take his arm and pull him into the training room.

"Try with something else."

It takes a while, and Four looks tired afterwards, but he is able to lift a tennis ball with his mind. I smile and clap, earning a weary smile from Four. We practise the next few hours, though he just looks increasingly worried. I tell him to channel that into his telekinesis, which works brilliantly. He is soon shattering mirrors and making tables hover. Soon though, I find even I am nervous about our Cepans. An idea suddenly occurs to me. I grab Four and run over to my chest. I slam it shut and lock it. Holding my breath, I yank on the lock.

It doesn't budge.

I sigh in relief, and see Four doing the same. Both our Cepans are alive. I race over to Nine and rouse him. we make him repeat the procedure, which he is desperate to do after finding out what the time is, and noting the Cepans are not back yet. Sandor is alive as well, and the three of us are much happier, though still worried. We tell Nine about Four getting his telekinesis after I see him frowning at the lamp. He seems excited, and helps me train him. Nine pushes him more than I do, but Four seems glad for the distraction. At about 7pm, all of us are skittish. They've been gone for 11 hours.

I watch the elevator every time it goes up and down, but none stop at our floor.

After I watch the elevator travel up and down about 17 times, it finally travels to our floor. I see the others getting excited. I hear voices, and the door opens.

I have never been happier to see Adelina in my life. I cry out and run over to her, hugging her instantly. She smiles and whispers in my ear in rapid Spanish, calming me.

They seem to have found a lot of stuff. Both Henri and Sandor are holding piles of files. Sandor has an open laptop computer balanced on the top of his pile.

I see the pile wobble, the computer falls…

…and stops about an inch from the ground.

I see Four with his hands outstretched, the only one of us able to react in time.

The Cepans stare at him. Henri smiles proudly.

"Please pick it up." He begs, looking strained. Adelina reaches over and plucks the laptop out of the air, and I see Four slump, exhausted due to a mixture of stress and telekinesis.

Henri beams at him.

"That was the best surprise I have ever gotten in my life."

Four smiles, looking happy for the first time today.

I can't help but mirror his smile.

Our Cepans are here with us, and they're safe.

I couldn't be happier.

* * *

**I know I know, the ending was a little cheesy, but give me a break! I've been writing non-stop all day.**

**Please review, and answer the poll on my profile!**

**~DarkAnubis27**


	14. Chapter 14 - Interesting Footage

**Yay! Next chapter. Thanks for reviewing. I will need more people to tell me if they want Adelina x Sandor or not. Though all of the people that have replied want it, there has only been one (Thanks ****_Someone The World Forgot_****)**

**So yeah, tell me if you want Sandelina (That's the name I made up for it) **

**Please review, follow, favourite, and answer the poll on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say it? I don't own the hidden gem that it Lorien Legacies.**

* * *

MARINA

The information the Cepans stole from the mog base is priceless. We have Intel on almost all of their bases in the United States, as well as an extensive list of prisoners and a large inventory of the comings and goings of the Mogadorians.

It feels awesome to be one step ahead of them for once.

Sandor has been looking at everything. He checks every file. The other Cepans are delighted to have the information, but aren't focusing on it as much. Henri is preoccupied with training Four's developing legacies, and Adelina has been puzzling over the mercury in my chest. She doesn't know why I have 2 litres of the stuff either. It scares me a little. It's poisonous, deadly. Yet whoever packed my inheritance decided it was essential. I mostly just try to not think about it.

I walk into Sandor's computer room.

"How's it going?"

Sandor smiles at me.

"Good, there's so much intel on here, it would take years to analyse all of it!"

I grin, glad that there's so much stuff on there.

"Mind if I take a look at some of the other stuff?"

"Please do."

I grab a computer, and flick through all of the files. It looks like an entire database was on that computer. I sift through all the files, until I stumble across something that looks quite interesting.

**PRISONER CATALOGUES**

I open the folder, and gawp at all the different folders. Different folders for different prisoners. I see one labelled '**LORIC – WEST VIRGINIA BASE**' and wince, knowing that one is about Nine. I flick through a few more, until I stumble across one labelled.

**'NUMBER EIGHT'**

My pulse quickens. Do they have another Garde captive somewhere? Do they know the charm is broken?

I open the folder, but relax when I see that all of the files are several years old. Most of them are video tapes. I open the first one and watch as a girl that can't be older than 13 is interrogated. When asked her number, she says she is Eight. I watch the next few, then stop short when I see that she is not alone in one of them. A woman with black hair is tied to a chair. I watch in horror as the Cepan is tortured, but the girl refuses to talk. The only thing she tells them is that she is number eight.

But even this doesn't make sense. I vaguely remember the others from the ship, and from what Adelina has told me, and Eight is a boy. That must mean this girl is lying. Who is she then? What number?

I have to force myself to watch the next tape, when her Cepan is killed. I watch one more, labelled '**ESCAPE'** there is no-one in the cell, causing the mogs to rush in. I watch as they are killed by a seemingly invisible force. Sirens begin blaring, and I shut off the video, not wanting to see anymore.

I carry the laptop out to where the others are sitting. At some point while I was immersed in the video, Sandor must have found something and left. They are all crowded around the computer, looking at what looks like blueprints for something.

Adelina turns around and sees me.

"Marina, you're just in time, Sandor found blueprints for their battleships."

"Cool, I found something about another Garde."

This gets their attention. The others whip around and stare at me. I place the computer on the bench and play the first tape.

"It says that she is number Eight, but I remember Eight from the ship, and this girl isn't Eight."

Henri frowns at the girl.

"That looks like Number Six. One was blond, Two had red hair, it isn't you, and Six is the only other female Garde."

I flick to one of the later tapes, when they torture her Cepan.

Sandor grimaces, then nods.

"That's Katarina, that girl is definitely Six."

I show them the tape when Katarina is killed. Henri and Sandor's faces both turn sombre, and Adelina starts crying. I decide to move on, and show them the one where she escapes. Hope fills the faces of the others, and I even see Adelina smile a little.

"These are dated 3 years ago. Wherever Six is now, it isn't there."

Sandor rubs his chin.

"I could scan the internet for anything related to Six, we could find her."

The others are all eager at the idea, and Sandor gets to work.

* * *

I sit on the couch reading. Sandor and the others have been at it for hours, and the initial rush of excitement has long since worn off.

"Hey."

I look up to see Nine standing in front of me, and I grin.

"Hey."

"So," he says as he sits on the couch next to me, "You're bored too, huh?"

I nod.

"How about we go and do something?"

I waggle my eyebrows at him.

"Why Nine, are you asking me out on a date?" I say it sarcastically.

To my surprise, Nine blushes, and shakes his head.

"No, no, I just mean, you know, go somewhere fun."

"Okay, I was just kidding about the date thing."

Nine nods, grinning.

I run to my room and get changed.

It's snowing heavily outside, so much so that I can barely see a foot ahead of myself. I grab Nine and drag him to one of the museums I've been wanting to show him. It's nice and warm inside, and most importantly, free of snow.

We wander for a while, and I point out my favourite exhibits to him. Nine seems to like the interactive things the best, and I must admit, I do too.

We stay in the museum for hours, walking through and looking at everything. This place is massive, and so interesting.

We're just about to leave when we see a man push past an old woman, causing her to fall and drop the bag of groceries she was holding.

Nine walks over, and picks up all of her groceries, while I help her back onto her feet.

"Oh, thank you, my dear." She says, smiling. I can't help but return the gesture. She seems so sweet and gentle. She smiles again as Nine hands her the groceries.

"Thank you." She smiles at me.

"Your boyfriend is very helpful." My mouth falls open, and I'm about to tell her that Nine isn't my boyfriend, but she has already walked away toward the Egyptian exhibit. I look over at Nine, who has the same expression on his face. He shrugs. I feel myself blush. Do people really think we're dating? Can't a boy and girl go somewhere together without being suspected of romantic relations? I remember back to earlier, and realise that in my excitement, a lot of the time I was holding his hand to pull him along.

That must have sent the wrong message. I blush again, then grab Nine, being sure to pull him by the wrist instead of by the hand. We continue to look through the exhibits but there is now a thick air of awkwardness between us. I drift further away from him, and start reading about the Spanish Conquest. I glance over to where Nine is, and am surprised to see that he is talking to a girl. She is laughing and batting her eyes at him, obviously flirting with him. I roll my eyes and turn my gaze back toward the panel. I find myself reading the same paragraph several times.

I growl slightly and turn to look back at Nine, who seems much immersed in his conversation with the girl. His eyes flick away from her for a second, see me. I glare at him, sending him a look that says _really?_

We can't afford to get attached to anyone, especially not humans. We're in the middle of a war, and Nine seems to frequently forget that. It also surprises me that now some of us are together, yet he still seems to prefer the company of insipid humans. It hurts more than it should. I turn, unable to bear anymore of Nine's ignorance, and storm out of the museum.

I walk for a while, trying to calm down. My efforts to pacify myself have only resulted in the enlargement of my vexation. I hear footsteps behind me, and duck my head instinctively, hoping it isn't him.

"Marina."

Brilliant.

I turn and give him a look.

"What do you want, Nine? You've already proven that you prefer the company of humans to that of your own kind."

"I don't! But you weren't talking to me, and that girl came up to me, I didn't initiate conversation."

I roll my eyes and snort.

"Sure you didn't. I can't believe you, one of our own is out there without a Cepan, and all you can think about is girls."

"I don't!" he shouts, "You think I'm not worried about Number Six? Because I am, Marina, just as much as you are. Why do you always try to see the worst in me?"

"What?" I say, whirling around to stare at him, "I don't try to see the worst in you! I try to see the best in everyone, I just…" and like that my anger dissolves. "I just get frustrated."

"About what? Training? Me?"

I shake my head.

"You and Four are able to relax, and just ignore everything that's going on, but no matter what I'm doing, worry always seems to be lurking at the back of my mind."

Nine's expression softens.

"Marina, I don't relax. Mostly I just try and do anything to take my mind off this war we're fighting."

He looks at me. "I didn't start the conversation with that girl."

I take a deep breath.

"I believe you, I'm sorry." I feel tears budding at the corners of my eyes. Nine pulls me into a hug, which makes me squeak in surprise. He usually is one to be hugged, and not one to give out hugs. I bury my face in his shoulder and breathe deeply until I've managed to calm myself down a bit more. I pull away from him and smile.

"Let's go back, they might know where Number Six is."

He nods, and the two of us walk back down the street in silence.

* * *

**Whooo! Done chapter 14! This fic is almost flying by. Please review and give me feedback, and answer the poll on my profile.**

**~DarkAnubis27**


	15. Chapter 15 - Good News and Bad News

**Hello again,**

**OMG! This story has over 50 reviews! I know that might not seem like many, but it really means a lot to me :)**

**For those of you that were confused, the poll is on my profile, so check it out!**

**This chapter is dedicated to ****_Aroara, _****who helped me get 50 reviews!**

**I have gotten enough requests for Sandelina, so I will put it in! It will be hard though, because this story centres on the Garde, but I will find a way.**

**Disclaimer: This should be obvious already, but I don't own it.**

* * *

FOUR

I look over Henri's shoulder as he scours the internet for information on Number Six. The Cepans and I have been doing this for hours, and I am beginning to wish I had taken up the offer of the museum with Marina and Nine. We haven't really found anything, though Sandor has delved into the deep web and is in the midst of hacking a Mogadorian firewall. Its complex, but he may be able to do it. If so, we'll be able to find out if they're tracking Six, or any of the others. Hell, we might find out if they're tracking us, though I doubt we'd still be here hacking into their database if they know where we are.

Marina enters, looking a little tired. Her nose has gone pink, no doubt from the cold outside, and I can see a few snowflakes in her hair. She is holding four mugs of coffee in the hair with her telekinesis, which she then hands out.

"Any luck?" she asks.

I shake my head, murmuring my thanks as I pluck a mug out of the air. I stare at the screen so intently my eyes start to water. I sigh and stand, knowing that I'm not accomplishing anything here. I walk past Marina and into the living room.

Nine is lying on the couch, and looks up as I approach.

"Found anything yet?"

I shake my head, and his brow creases. I know that though he tries not to show it, he's worried about the other Garde too. I look over at Marina, who is leaning against the kitchen counter, frowning as she rubs the mug in her hands. I can tell she's in deep thought. It's amazing really, I've only known these two for about a month, and yet I can read them so well. They're some of the best friends I've ever had, and I would trust them with my life.

All of us are anxious to find Number Six. She doesn't have a Cepan anymore to guide her like we do, and she probably has been alone for a long time. I remember the tapes. She has been without a Cepan for about 3 years. I got paranoid when I was without Henri for a day. 3 years is unthinkable.

I hope that we are able to find her. Now that the charm is broken, our top priority is to assemble all of the Garde, so that we aren't just relying on the ankle system for information on everyone's wellbeing. We need to assemble, we're stronger together, and the Mogs won't stand a chance if we're united. I wonder what legacies Six has, and where she is. All that we know is that she was held captive 3 years ago. Other than that, we have no idea about her. If Sandor is able to hack through the firewall, we might be able to see if they're tracking her or something.

I sigh and walk over to Marina, who has emerged from the computer room and has begun pacing around the kitchen. I remember how she calmed me down when I was paranoid about the Cepans, keeping my mind off them with telekinetic training. She's a good friend. She always seems to know exactly what to say, and doesn't judge people without knowing everything. Right now though, she's the one who doesn't know what to do. She moves from the kitchen to the living room and begins pacing there. I walk into the kitchen and pull cocoa powder and milk out, then proceed to make hot chocolate. Marina told me that one thing that always calms her nerves is hot chocolate. Once it's made, I walk over and hold it out to her.

She looks at me, surprised, then takes it.

"Thank you."

I shrug and smile at her gently.

"What are friends for?"

She laughs quietly and I sit next to her on the couch. She pulls her legs up to her chest and rests her head on her knees. She sips her hot chocolate and frowns.

"I just wish we could know where she is. I mean, it would be way easier. We could just go pick her up."

"I know," I say, "Everyone just wants to find her, but we can't find anything to help us get to Number Six."

Marina rubs her temples and mutters something about going to bed. She finishes her hot chocolate and says goodnight to both Nine and I. Nine's eyes follow her, looking concerned. I've noticed he does that a lot. At first glance it just seems like he's being a good friend, but sometimes I'm not so sure. The way he looks at her occasionally, how his face seems to change when she's around, like he's happier. As these things click together in my head, I feel a smile making its way across my face. Nine turns his gaze from Marina's retreating figure and to me, and frowns when he sees my expression. I probably have what he likes to refer to as a shit-eating grin on my face.

"You like her." I say. Short and simple, but true.

"What?!" Nine yelps, staring at me, but I can't help but notice he's blushing slightly. "No, I don't."

I grin even more, which I'm sure just makes me look maniacal.

"Yes you do! Admit it!"

He glares at me.

"I don't like Marina, not even a little."

"Then why are you blushing?"

He opens his mouth, but it takes him a moment to respond.

"I am not blushing!"

"Yes you are."

"I'm not."

"Are."

"Aren't"

"Are."

"Aren't"

"Are."

"AREN'T!"

I can't help but laugh.

"Denial is the first step."

He shakes his head at me, giving me an incredulous look, though I'm certain I am right.

"Dude, you are an entire new level of crazy." He gets up off the couch and goes to walk down the hall, when Marina comes rocketing out of her bedroom. She has a wild grin on her face.

She points toward the door to the computer room.

"In 3…2…1" she says, at which moment the door flies open and Sandor comes running out.

"We have good news, and bad news!" Adelina calls out from behind him. "Which do you want to hear first?"

Nine grins, though he's still trying to steady himself from almost being knocked over by Marina.

"Hmm, give us hope, then crush our spirits."

Adelina raises her eyebrows, but shrugs.

"Okay, Sandor, tell them."

Sandor turns to us and smiles an exhausted grin, though it's no less enthusiastic.

"First off, the good news. We know where Six is. She is currently near the border of Arizona, near a small town. The bad news is, the Mogadorians are tracking her. They're slowly closing in on her."

Though the good news gave us hope, I feel my spirits deflate a little.

"Well," Marina says, "That's good…and bad."

Sandor, despite the situation, rolls his eyes.

'Well, duh. That is why we called it good news and bad news, instead of okay news and super-horrible-crappy news."

That manages to rouse a laugh from the three of us, and even tempt a smile from Henri, who until now had looked grim. Marina steps forward, into the centre of the room. She spreads her hands and smiles.

"It's obvious that our main objective now is to get to Six before they do. I say we go to Arizona and collect her before the mogs arrive."

I nod in agreement, and Nine whoops, punching the air. Even the Cepans look happy for the idea.

"Well," Henri says, clapping his hands together, "We need to make a plan if we're to pull this off"

"We'd better get to work then."

* * *

It should be simple. We flew into Arizona yesterday. We go to meet Six, get rid of the rigged car, and get back to Quebec City without any mogs tailing us. It should be simple, but a feeling of unease has settled over me. Something about this place unhinges me. I turn to the window and gaze out. The Cepans are staying here, while we go to retrieve Six.

It should be easy, but I have a feeling it isn't going to be.

* * *

**Done! Hope you guys enjoyed, sorry if this one was shorter than usual. Don't worry, the next chapter makes up for it.**

**~DarkAnubis27**


	16. Chapter 16 - Ambush in Arizona

**Surprise guys! 2 chapters in one day! Why: because this has over 50 reviews, and I'm in a good mood. Thanks for the reviews, and thanks to Aroara for following this story**

**Answers to Reviews**

**Guest: Yes, there will be a Jix pairing. I love John and Six together!**

**The Book Queen: Aw, thanks! Six is in this, and Sandelina comes in next chapter.**

**IMPORTANT: I noticed while skimming through Fanfiction, that there are only a few Truth or Dare Lorien legacies fanfics. The ones that do exist always go along another storyline, and don't focus on the T or D. So, I will start writing a Truth or Dare fic for Lorien Legacies! It will take a while, and won't be gigantic, but it will completely focus on the game. Check out my profile if you want more info, and please PM me with ideas for Truths or Dares. The players are 4, 5, 6, 7, and 9, Ella, Adam, Sam and Sarah, so please help me out!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea, all the characters belong to Pittacus Lore.**

**Question: Should Five be evil or not?**

**ALSO: Check out 'Garde and Demigods at Camp Half Blood' by Kaiyaosha. It's a crossover of PJO and Lorien Legacies. Here is the link: **** s/10185684/1/Garde-and-Demigods-at-Camp-Half-Blood**

**Hope you guys enjoy! I'm really proud of this one, but that's just me. I have no idea if I'm good at writing fights or not!**

* * *

MARINA

I duck as a piece of concrete sails over my head, coughing as I breathe in dust and gases.

So much for the plan.

All hell has broken loose.

Things started simple enough. We drove through town toward where we knew Six was. It had taken a while to navigate the streets, and Nine trying to be helpful by telling me directions off Google Maps wasn't very helpful. We thought we had gotten here before the mogs did.

We were wrong.

A bullet sails past my shoulder, and I turn and blindly shoot a volley of icicles into the gloom. I can't see a thing, there is so much dust and ash and smoke in the air.

We had driven for ten minutes before we were able to find Six's hiding place. We had climbed out of the car and approached her. She looked like I had imagined she would. Long black hair pulled into a ponytail, hazel eyes and high cheekbones. She had looked at us suspiciously, and moved, grabbing a knife.

"Wait!" I had called out. "We aren't enemies, we're friends."

She had glared at me, looking confused.

"And," I had said, "We have way more in common than you might think."

She had stopped then, lowered her weapon a little.

"We've both spent almost every day of our lives afraid that we're being followed. We both belong far away. We both know that we aren't enemies, that _they _are the real enemies, and I'll tell you something you don't know. They're here for you. They've been following you for a while now."

Her eyes had widened, she had looked at me closer, also examining Four and Nine, who had been standing a short distance behind me. Seeing that she was a little less suspicious now, I had moved closer to her, and pulled my pendant out, and shown it to her. Her eyes had widened, and she had pulled out a pendant made of loralite like mine, the only difference was the symbol.

"I am Number Seven, but the charm is broken now, so it hardly matters." I had turned and gestured to the guys behind me. "Those morons are Four and Nine." This comment was answered with an indignant 'Hey!' from Nine.

She smiled then, and to my surprise, stood and hugged me.

"Well, isn't this sweet."

We had turned, sharply, quickly, but not quickly enough. The Mogadorians had closed in while we'd been distracted, and we had been surrounded. They had shot me in the side, and things had gotten pretty crazy after that. Now we were fighting for our lives in an abandoned hotel. Not exactly ideal, but it was better than out on the open street. My side burns, the pain of the bullet has greatly decreased since I first suffered the injury, but I haven't had time to heal it, and my side is now covered in half-dried blood and aching. I turn my head, listening. Nine blew up a wall, and my left ear has been playing up since. I have started relying on my right. I hear a sound like a sand bag being split open and spilling its contents, and smile. The more I hear that sound, the more Mogs have been killed. It's good for us, not so good for them.

I run out from my temporary cover, which is a mattress propped up on its side, and over to where Four is crouched behind the bar. He launches a fireball in the general direction of the mogs as I slide next to him. Following his example, I possess one of the Mogadorian soldiers and make him shoot about 5 of his comrades before he is taken down with a well-aimed icicle from myself. I flatten myself against the marble side of the bar, wishing that I could see what is going on. We don't even know where Nine and Six are. The last I saw of Nine he was engaged in combat against a very angry group of Krauls, and I haven't seen Six for a while. I can't help but feel concerned. We specifically came here to collect her, and we don't even know where she is now.

* * *

I see one of the mogs explode into ash without being touched, and I smile in relief, knowing that Six is fine. She told me she has invisibility just before the wall came down. After that we were separated, but now, seeing it in action, I can't help but smile. It looks like a powerful legacy, and it brings me hope, despite our current situation. I see one of the mogs frowning, his eyes following Six's line of invisible destruction. He levels his gun, and shoots.

I hear a cry of pain, and Six materializes. She's been shot right in the chest. The mog smiles sickeningly and points his gun at her head. He thinks he's beaten her. He doesn't anticipate me, though.

I put an icicle right through his skull before he can pull the trigger, then run over to Six, who has collapsed. The bullet is dangerously close to her heart. I kneel next to her. Her face is pale, her breathing laboured. I reach my hands out to her, but she misunderstands, and pushes me away weakly.

"It's too late."

I shake my head.

"Not yet."

I place my hands on her chest, and let my healing legacy flow through me and into Six.

She gasps, and I see her watch her chest in amazement as her wounds close up, flesh knitting together like magic. She exhales heavily when I'm done, and turns her head to look at me.

"Wow." Six breathes.

"Healing legacy." I say in response to her shocked, inquisitive expression.

She stares at me, then, to my surprise, laughs. I can't help but smile. Laughter really is contagious.

"That is brilliant!" Six says, looking at me with a new sense of curiosity and wonder. I grab her and help her stand. I may have been able to heal the bullet wound, but the thing was bleeding like crazy, and Number Six has lost a lot of blood. She wobbles on her feet slightly, hardening my resolve. I sling her arm around my shoulders, and support her as we move down the hall, running as fast as we can. The two of us run into one of the hotel rooms, which has a massive bed in emperor-of-the-universe size. With Six's help, we overturn it to use as a shield. I peek over it, now able to see clearly. We have a clear view of the lobby, still enveloped in smoke.

I curse. Where are the guys? We need to regroup, and then we'll be able to find a way out of here.

I see Four who glances our way and sees me. I beckon frantically to him. He launches another massive ball of searing death their way, then darts over to us, staying low the entire time. He jumps over the bed and lands next to me.

"You okay?" he asks Six. She smiles, but her face is pale from the blood loss, which is weakening her too. Frowning, he turns back to face me.

"Do you know where Nine is?" I ask.

"No, I haven't seen him since he blew up the east wall."

"Same, he must be here somewhere. We need to find him, then we can fight our way out of this shithole."

"Yeah. Listen, I saw one of them pulling a weird gun out of the truck. It looks way worse than anything else they've hit us with."

I nod, absorbing the information.

"Okay, you saw it, what do you think?"

"I recommend we avoid it."

I nod again.

An idea suddenly come to me, so obvious I facepalm.

"Ugh! I can just talk to Nine telepathically! Why didn't I think of that earlier?"

I focus on him, and project my thoughts, hopefully so they will be heard by him.

_Nine? _

I wait.

_Marina?_

_Yes, it's me. Where are you?_

_Over by the restaurant, where are you?_

_I think we're in room 5, near the lobby._

_Are Four and Six with you?_

_Yeah, Six is weak from blood loss, but other than that, we're fine._

_I'll come soon. I think I know a way to win this._

_How?_

_They have a bunch of explosives stacked up near the entrance. I think they're planning to blow this place up, with us inside. The soldiers are just a distraction._

_Okay, we'll come to you._

_Be careful._

_Come on, since when am I careful?_

I can almost see Nine laughing.

_Yeah, see you guys soon._

I disable the connection and turn to the others.

"He's in the restaurant. The mogs are going to be blowing this place sky-high soon. Let's get over there."

Four nods, and I see Six weakly incline her head. Instead of supporting her on his shoulders like I did earlier, Four scoops Six up into his arms.

We sneak out into the hall. The gunfire has ceased, the mogs apparently noticing we had left. I take the lead, crouching by the corner. I look around the corner and realise why all the gunfire had stopped. We killed all of them. I guess none of us noticed, too desperate to get away before reinforcements arrived. I see the stack of explosives near the door. I guess Nine was right, they are planning to destroy this place. It seems all too easy to run into the restaurant. I see him crouched behind a table, and we run over. Lucky for us, whoever abandoned this hotel left nearly all the furniture inside.

We crouch next to him, and Four gently set Six down.

I peer over the table, and see a few Mogadorians lingering outside. I spot the gun Four saw earlier, and I gotta agree with him, that thing should be avoided. I hear shouting, then watch as another group of Mogadorians barge inside, one of them wielding the strange gun. Whatever that thing does, I don't want to know about it. I see Six pull herself to her feet, and run out to face them. Four follows her.

Nine and I join them, running out to fight the mogs.

* * *

Bullets scream as they rush through the air. My side is still burning from earlier. I can see Six and Four grappling with a trio of Mogadorians, and mentally cheer for Six. Even though she's lost a dangerous amount of blood, she's still managing to fight.

I take another few steps, and blinding pain explodes in my leg. I crumple. I've been shot in my right thigh. Weakness and exhaustion take hold. There's no way I'll be able to heal it right now. As I turn my gaze up, I see one of the mogs levelling the odd gun at me. As much as I want to get up, my leg is hurting too much. He grins.

"Marina!"

Nine jumps in the way just as the mog pulls the trigger. He's hit right in the chest. Nine stiffens for a fraction of a second, then collapses. I hear myself scream. Icicles erupt from under the ground and impale the mog, they also manage to destroy the gun, but I don't even care. I crawl over to Nine, consumed with horror.

Four and Six are suddenly beside me. When did they get there? I think I might be going into shock. I force it away, and Four and I prop Nine between us. Six is doing all she can to stay on her feet. We run outside. I think I'm shot again, this time in the side. We run over to our truck, which hasn't been harmed, surprisingly. Four jumps in the driver's side, while Six and I climb in the back with Nine. I adjust Nine so he's lying on his back, his head cradled in my lap. I'm not sure if I want to slap him or kiss him.

"You idiot." I whisper in his ear. He shouldn't have jumped in front of me.

He stirs slightly, and I place my hands on his chest, where he was hit. There is no mark there to indicate he's injured but I know he's hurt. The minute my healing legacy begins flowing through him, I know what the gun did. All of his organs simultaneously began to bleed. Internal bleeding is bad enough, but on this scale it's fatal. I breathe a sigh of relief as I feel the bleeding stop. Nine groans and opens his eyes.

I can't help but smile, fighting the tears of happiness in my eyes.

"You shouldn't have jumped in front of me. We didn't know what that gun did, what if it incinerated you or something?"

He groans again.

"Can't you just say thank you?"

I laugh softly.

"Thank you." I lean down and kiss him on the cheek. Six smiles, and leans back against the wall. I reach over and clasp her arm, healing her too. Some colour returns to her face, and I can see a little strength reappear in her too.

"Thanks." She says. I wave my hand dismissively.

"Don't mention it."

We drive for a while longer, until we come across a service station. **(A/N: That's what we Aussies call petrol stations.)**

We all climb out, though Six and Nine are a little shaky. I climb underneath, knowing exactly why they didn't destroy our van. I find the tracker sitting there innocently. I detach it and place on the underside of a tour bus that's travelling to Florida. As much as I hate endangering innocent civilians, it's necessary. The minute they realise they aren't tracking us they'll probably leave the people alone.

After grabbing some well-deserved coffee, we sit at one of the tables while Six tells us what happened after she escaped the mogs.

Apparently she spent a few years just moving around, never staying in one place too long. In turn, we all tell her our stories. She looks happy to learn that our Cepans are still alive.

"Speaking of Cepans, ours are probably having a fit. We should get back."

The four of us climb into the car, and I can't help but look around, grinning. All we need to do now is find Five and Eight, wherever they are, and we'll all be united.

Surprisingly, Nine's prediction of our Cepans having a fit wasn't far off. The three of them have been wild with panic, and are ecstatic to see us. Adelina, who apparently knew Six's Cepan the best, starts to tell her about the ship. The others are very welcoming as well, though Six looks a little overwhelmed. That isn't a surprise. After years with no Cepan, suddenly being faced with three is probably disconcerting.

I feel sympathy for her.

We spend most of the night celebrating that everyone is alive and moderately safe. Our dancing is pretty terrible, but it's fun anyway.

At one point, I meet Nine's eyes, to which he replies by smiling at me.

For some reason, I blush.

* * *

**Yay! Everyone's alive and Six is in the story now! Marina is also starting to like Nine, woo! **

**Please review and answer the poll on my profile.**

**~DarkAnubis27**


	17. Chapter 17 - Shopping?

**Whoa! This story is gettin' long. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Please send me ideas for my truth or dare Lorien legacies fic, I really need some.**

**BTW: On the weekend, I took 2 online IQ tests. The first says I have an IQ of 136 (Whoa!) and the second said I have an IQ of 127 (Still whoa!) does anyone know a good place to get your IQ? I'm just curious as to what mine really is, and those scores are both promising, cause I am under the age of 16, so yeah.**

**IMPORTANT: From the 28****th**** of January and onwards, updates will be way less frequent, because I have to go back to school.**

**Enjoy, I don't own it!**

* * *

SIX

I look around what is meant to be my new room. It's probably one of the nicest places I've ever been. This suite is a great place. It has a training room and everything. I feel exhausted due to the blood loss. Even though Marina gave me some strength thanks to her healing, I still lost an amazing amount of blood. It's going to take a little while before I'm at full health again. I like it here, but I am glad that I finally have some time by myself to adapt.

Don't get me wrong, Nine and Four are great, but I feel a little overwhelmed by them. Marina is the only one who hasn't been asking me excessive questions.

I just want to fall into bed and sleep forever, but I know I can't. I don't have any clothes, since everything was destroyed in the fight. The things I'm wearing are tattered and covered with blood and dirt. I guess I'll have to sleep in my clothes. Before I can even complete that thought though, I hear a knock on the door.

"Come in."

I turn around just as Marina opens the door.

I smile wearily.

"Hey."

She grins back at me.

"Hey. Don't worry, I'll let you go to sleep, but not in those clothes."

I glance down at myself.

"Well, I have nothing else." I say.

Marina holds a pair of pyjamas out to me. They're simple, and I like them quite a lot.

"We're about the same size. You can just borrow some of my clothes until we can go shopping tomorrow."

I blink at her, surprised, then I smile. She could have easily just ignored my clothing dilemma, but instead she spends time finding some clothes that might fit me.

"Thanks." I say, taking the pyjamas. "Really, you're the only person who hasn't been overwhelming me."

Marina just smiles.

"Well, I just thought that being bombarded with questions after a massive battle wouldn't be good for your health."

I laugh and thank her again.

After she leaves, I step into the bathroom, which is just as luxurious as the bedroom. It has a marble floor and matching bench-tops, not to mention the fluffiest-looking towels I have ever seen.

I peel off my clothes and step into the shower, busying myself with the task of cleaning all the grit off my body. Once my body is clean, I grab a handful of shampoo, and just about drown my hair in it. The amount of blood and dirt caked in it is quite worrying. I watch it swirl down the drain, then pull myself out and dry myself off. I am right. These are the fluffiest towels I ever. I pull on the pair of pyjamas that Marina lent me, and they fit perfectly. I guess we're the same size.

I collapse into the bed, feeling sleep take hold.

* * *

I wake to a warm, sunny morning. Light is filtering through the windows and onto my bed. I groan softly, not wanting to get out of bed just yet. I lie there for a while, staring at the dust particles swirling through the air. I turn my head to look out the window instead. It's snowing outside. Quebec City really is beautiful. Marina and Adelina chose well. I notice a pile of clothes sitting on the foot of the bed, and smile. I remember what she said last night, about us going clothes shopping today. I've never really embraced my girly side, but it's always been there. It occasionally emerges, when I see nice clothes, or a cute boy. Today I'll try to accept it more. I drag myself out of the bed and remake it with telekinesis, then pull on the clothes. They're simple, nothing fancy, but Marina must have understood my preferences by what I wore yesterday.

A grey singlet shirt, navy skinny jeans and a black leather jacket. I pull on my own shoes.

I leave my room, now painfully aware of the grumbling sounds emitting from my stomach. Nine is scanning the newspaper while munching on a piece of toast. He looks strangely sophisticated, the way he's sitting, and how he's reading it. From what I gathered last night, he isn't the type to sit around reading. When he looks up and sees my questioning look, he simply mouths _hotel. _Of course. We blew up the place. He's just scanning to see if there's anything about us.

Marina is sitting on the bench top, holding an IPod, earbuds in her ears as she bobs her head to the music. She turns her screen so I can see.

_Demons _by Imagine Dragons.

She's got good taste in music as well as clothes.

She grins at me, pauses the song and pulls her earphones out.

"Good morning sleepyhead! You ready to go shopping?"

I smile.

"I guess so. I need…well, everything."

Marina laughs.

"Yeah, well I need some new stuff too."

She hops off the counter and puts her IPod on the table.

She turns back to me, then glances down at my feet.

"Good, you have a pair of shoes already."

"Yeah, you don't need to lend me any. What types of shoes do you have anyway? Sandals, high heels?"

She smirks, then sticks out her foot. She's wearing black leather combat boots.

"These are my personal preference, but I have some other stuff too."

I blink. I've never met another female Garde, and I guess I assumed she'd be all girly. She's the opposite, apparently.

We'll get on great.

* * *

I laugh as Marina tells me stories of the girls at her convent. We've been shopping for close to two hours, and my arms are laden with bags. I've picked up so much stuff, much of it suggested by Marina. We have the same taste in clothes, and the only thing I am disappointed about is that I can't find any shoes nearly as awesome as her black combat boots. We decide to stop for a rest, and I'm grateful. Who knew clothes can be so heavy?

We manage to find a spare table, and I slump into a chair, carefully stacking the bags around myself.

"Wow," I say, staring at our haul, "We bought a lot of stuff."

Marina nods, eyes sweeping over the bags.

"How about we dump these in the car and do something fun?" Marina suggests.

I agree immediately. We spend about half an hour just trying to find our car in the multi-storey parking lot, but eventually we locate it. After putting our stuff in and taking note of the car's exact position, we re-enter the mall.

Marina and I decide to go to the movies, but it doesn't start for another hour, so we spend our time walking around the mall. There are so many shops that it isn't hard to occupy ourselves. Before long it's time for us to go to the movie. The line is quite short, for both tickets and food, so we're able to get our stuff quickly. We have a little time to burn, which Marina and I spend flirting with the cashier. After leaving the cashier red-faced, as we giggle, we go into the movie. Marina and I have a mini popcorn fight before the trailers start. Once they start, we elbow each other and snicker, but we don't talk. The trailers are part of the viewing experience in my opinion.

The movie is really good, and we start to applaud once the movie is over, which quickly escalates into a standing ovation from everyone in the theatre. We can't stop laughing as we leave, and the two of us make a pit stop by a smoothie place before walking back to our car, chatting all the while.

"This was really fun." I say. And I mean it too. I've never done any real girl's day out things before, and this has been the most fun I've had for a long time. Marina grins at me.

"I knew you'd have fun. And you were the one groaning about having to go shopping."

I grin sheepishly, remembering about all the moaning I'd done at our little party about having to go clothes shopping.

"I take it back." I say, holding up my hands.

She laughs again and climbs into the car.

It's hard to believe that yesterday we were fighting Mogadorians and we just saw a movie.

Life sure is weird.

While we drive home, Marina grins at me.

"So, what do you think of the guys?" the way she says it, I know exactly what she's implying.

I shrug.

"They're idiots. Hot ones, but still, idiots."

Marina laughs, nodding in agreement.

"I wonder if Five and Eight are girls or guys." I say. Marina grins, a knowing look on her face.

"From what Adel told me, One, Two, you and I were the girls. All the others were guys."

I raise my eyebrows.

"So it's us against 4 guys. Things are going to get complicated."

Cue another laugh.

I can't help but join in on her laughter, even though I never thought it possible, I seem to have found a true friend here.

* * *

ADELINA

I check the clock again. Marina and Six said they would only be about 2 hours, but they've been gone for five. Knowing Mar, the two of them are probably off doing something else. I shake my head, knowing that they could be doing any number of things in that giant shopping centre. I walk down the hall to help Sandor fix the surveillance system. He and I are the youngest of all the Cepans, and I feel a special connection to him because of it. He has done the most fantastic job as a Cepan to Nine. That kid is just as hyperactive as he was at age 5, but he can fight better than any of the rest of them. It's a pretty close tie between him and Marina, and of course we haven't seen what Six can do yet, but he's still brilliant.

I scan the PC room.

We wanted to have a real name for it, and the Garde suggested the PC room. The name stuck, and it's begun to grow on me. Better than 'computer room' anyway. I spot Sandor sitting at one of the corner computers, checking that all the cameras are working fine.

I cross my arms and frown at him. He's spent a lot of time in here, and the guy really could use some sun.

"You should get out more." I say.

He looks up and smiles. I briefly remember the little crush I had on him on the way here, then force it to the back of my mind. That was years ago.

"Yeah, yeah, I just need to make sure that the cameras are working."

I nod, understanding. We need to put our Gardes lives before our own, which I know I would do in an instant. Sandor feels the same about his charge. If checking the security cameras constantly is one way of doing that, then I can only agree with it.

I walk over and kneel in front of him.

"Just promise me that after this you'll get some sleep."

He looks at me, his eyes meeting my own. I feel my heart jump slightly, and my face flush.

Okay, maybe I didn't have just a _little _crush on him.

He stares at me another moment, then looks back to the screen. After gazing at it for another moment, he sighs, closing his eyes and opening them again. He closes the laptop and places it on the desk, then stands. I do the same, and he makes his way over to the door. Before he leaves though, he turns back to face me.

"Thanks, Adel."

I smile at him, and he disappears through the door.

* * *

**As always, review, follow, favourite and answer my poll.**

**~DarkAnubis27**


	18. Chapter 18 - Meanwhile, in India

**G'day, hope you guys liked that little Sandelina last chapter, sorry if it's bad, but I'm not very good at writing it. I will try my best!**

**This chapter is dedicated to ****_The Book Queen, _****for being awesome.**

**Thank you for reviewing, and please answer the poll.**

**Disclaimer: I can't even be bothered anymore…**

* * *

EIGHT (hehe, didn't expect that, did you?)

I finish my daily workout routine and sit up. The silence has found its own way of being deafening. I stare out at the valley spreading before me. Many would think the view is beautiful, and it is, but I have long since grown accustomed to it. I know I should get out of here. Yesterday when I travelled to the small town nearby, I was mugged by someone. I didn't bother focusing on his face, I was reacting more to the fact that the man had managed to cut me on the arm. The charm has been broken. By who, I don't know. When, I don't know that either.

Not to mention I have no idea who the others are, where they are, if they have their Cepans or not, or how many are together.

Not exactly a good thing.

I know that I've spent too much time here, but even if I do leave, where will I go? I have no idea where any of the others are. Heck, for all I know, some of them have been capture and are being held in the same prison. It's times like this that I wish I could find them somehow. I could try travelling around the world, but I have a feeling that would solve nothing. I haven't checked the news in a while. All number of things could be happening.

I stand and walk over to the rim of the cliff, staring out at the valley. I watch the wispy clouds drift by and smile slightly when I see the birds flying around. This mountain isn't really that high, but compared to the deep valley, it's massive, giving me clear views of the high-flying birds swooping beneath me.

I walk all the way back along the rock shelf, looking at the water pool. I wonder if I could something to grab their attention. Blow up the mountain? Lift a giant rock with my mind? Both of these ideas would get me killed. Knowing the mogs, they would get here long before the Garde.

I decide to go back to town. As I walk, I try to conjure up any memory I have of the other Garde. I can't remember much, but it would have been good if Reynolds had told me even a little about. I feel a little angry at him then, but the sadness that always accompanies thoughts of him resurfaces.

I stroll past the dilapidated houses that surround the outside of the village. They are only damaged because of landslides. They're never very big, but they always manage to bury the houses on the rim. I'm not even sure if anyone lives in them anymore. I walk to a small restaurant. They have a TV playing the news in Hindi. Thank Pittacus I speak it. Apparently this place used to take requests for what to watch on TV, but it got a little out of control one night, so they have it set permanently on the news.

I sit and watch for a little while. They seem to be playing a story about a hotel that went up in flames. The cause of the fire is still unknown, but it piques my interest. We don't often get interesting news. I doubt its Garde though. The place was abandoned, and they say most likely some squatter was smoking and accidentally started a fire. I sigh, shaking my head. Is there no way for me to contact the others? I slink off the stool, annoyed. I guess I should be glad that they're staying hidden, but I can't help the feeling of helplessness. I want so badly to find them. One, Two and Three are already dead, and now the charm's broken, if someone else dies, it might not necessarily be Number Four. It could be Five, Six, Seven or Nine as well. I swallow the curses that bubble up my throat and go to the market. I only come here to get things I can't find on the mountains, like bread and milk. I stand in line a while, lost in my own thoughts as I wait, occasionally glancing up to see if I have to move. I walk forward and buy some essentials, and pay for it, not really paying attention to my surroundings as I walk away.

I accidentally bump into someone.

"Oh, sorry." I say as I look up, meeting the eyes of a scraggly old man. He just frowns at me, then says something in a different language. I understand it though.

"Oh…English?" I say.

He nods and smiles.

"Bilingual are you?"

I nod.

"Sorry for knocking into you, sir, I was distracted."

He just laughs.

"It's fine, really, it has been a long time since I have talked to anyone that can speak English."

I laugh.

"My name's Naveen." I feel a little guilty about lying, even though I really should be over it by now.

The man smiles at me. He reminds me of Reynolds in a strange way.

"Nice to meet you, Naveen, my name's Crayton."

Crayton, not an everyday name, but I like it because of that. It's different.

He holds his hand out, and I shake it.

"I'm afraid I don't speak any Hindi, but I need more food. My granddaughter and I, we're travellers, and we've begun to run low on food."

"I can help you if you want."

"Thank you, that would be most welcome."

I walk over and buy some food for Crayton with the money he gives me. Once I have given him the food and the change, he bows slightly, a sign of respect. I do the same to him. He hesitates a second.

"I don't want to be a bother, but I need one more thing."

"Ask away."

"I'm looking for someone. I heard there was a boy around this area who could lift objects with his mind. Do you know what happened to him?"

I feel my blood turn to ice. This man doesn't look like a Mogadorian, but I don't know what sort of technology they have.

"I've heard of him, why are you seeking him?"

He laughs, but something about it is nervous. He's on edge, scared. Of who though?

"Would you believe me if I told you aliens exist?"

I suddenly find it very hard to breathe, but I manage to swallow thickly and laugh.

"Āsipha! They do not, old man." I hope he can't see the sweat appearing on my forehead, or how my hands are shaking.

He looks at me for a long moment, then smiles, laughing a little.

"Yeah, they don't exist, it's just out of interest."

He knows I'm lying. I don't know how he knows, but he does. At least, he's suspicious.

"Well, I must be going Śrī Crayton, have fun with your granddaughter."

I walk down the street, hands in my pockets, whistling a tune as I go. I can feel his gaze on me, and try to ignore the trickle of sweat that runs down the back of my neck.

_Relax, Eight, he doesn't know who you are._

But I can't be too sure. I would much rather a whole army of mogs arrive than face that one old man. At least I know that they're the enemy. Crayton, though…

That's what really gets at me. I don't know who he is. The uncertainty is worse than the fear.

I make it behind one of the old houses. I close my eyes and try to calm myself, but when I open them I am back on my mountain. Now I really need to calm down. I am able to eventually calm myself. I stare at my hands, surprised. I haven't lost control of my legacies like that in a long time, and it's disconcerting to see how much one person can affect me. I don't have the charm anymore, I can't hide behind the others like I have been these past ten years. I need to get out of here and make it my mission to find the others.

I just don't know if I'm ready yet.

I'll just have to be.

* * *

**Shorter than most chapters, but we've got Eight in the story! Please give me more ideas for my Truth or Dare fic, I am crap at imagining truths, I'm better with dares. Please review, and have a good one.**

**~DarkAnubis27**


	19. Chapter 19 - Revelation

**Hi again! This chappie has a little romance stuff, cause everyone needs a dose of cuteness every now and then :) **

**Send me ideas for my Lorien Legacies Truth or Dare fic, and review, as always.**

**Thank you to captain. fang for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: You know by now**

* * *

NINE

I groan again, rolling around on the floor. Marina, being the gentle soul she is, delivered a nasty uppercut to my stomach when I asked her if she could freeze the floor. Six is laughing at me, and Four is just shaking his head at my stupidity. I guess I kind of had it coming though. I've been bugging her for hours, and I guess she just snapped. I never know whether she is patient or not. Today her temper is about as short as a matchstick, unfortunately for me. I roll onto my back and manage to distract myself from the pain long enough to give her puppy dog eyes.

"Please?"

Marina lets out a frustrated noise, and right when I think she's about to freeze _me,_ she stomps on the ground, and a sheet of ice covers it. I jump off the ground before it reaches me. I grin at Marina, giving her my signature grin. She turns away, cheeks slightly flushed, probably from anger. For a second I can't help but notice how silky her hair is, and how the angle she's at makes her eyes seem luminous. I force these thoughts to the back of my mind, where they will hopefully stay un-read by Marina. I push off and start to skate around the room, still rubbing my stomach. She punches harder than Six, or even Four. If I had to rank us by fighting ability, I'd say me (conceited, I know, but true) then Marina, then Six and Four. Even looking at these rankings, Four is a fantastic fighter. I let out a loud whoop as I spin in a circle, and Marina's scowl melts into one of her usual smiles.

It isn't long before the four of us are spinning around and laughing. Marina is the most graceful, never slipping. She's had practise with skating before. When she's fighting, she makes bridges and paths of ice in the air and skates along them to keep an advantage. She glides around and does a complicated jump. Meanwhile, I, aka ice-skating extraordinaire, fall on my butt for the 8th time. Marina laughs as she slides over. She reaches down and helps me up, chuckling as she does so. She grabs my arms and shows me how to move my feet properly to avoid tripping again. Ready to try myself, I move my feet forward, and instantly slip, crashing right into Marina. She yelps in surprise as the two of us go tumbling to the floor.

At first I'm afraid I've hurt her, but she starts laughing, laughing so hard her body is shaking. I join her after a second, and the two of us are just lying tangled on the floor, laughing our heads off. I manage to unjumble our legs, putting me in the very uncomfortable position of lying on top of her. She's still giggling, and I realise how close our faces are. If I wanted, and I can't say I'm not tempted, I could just lean down and kiss her. I blush upon thinking it. She opens her eyes, which had been squeezed shut throughout her laughing fit.

I expect her to be uncomfortable, I'm lying on top of her, and I think my elbow is pushing into her stomach, but she seems very nonchalant. She just bops her head at me.

"Sup."

We start laughing again, while Four and Six stare at us like we're psychos. Eh, they're not far off.

"Oh," Six says, throwing her hands up dramatically, "Just kiss already!"

We both blush at that, and throw glares at Six. She merely grins at me and waggles her eyebrows suggestively. I blush even more (If such a thing is possible) and manage to get off Marina without injuring her. I stand, then offer my hand to Marina, which she takes, still blushing. I let go of her hand as soon as she's steadied, not wanting to give them the wrong idea.

"Okay," Marina says, "I think that's enough of that." she stomps her foot on the ground and the ice turns into cold mist, and soon disappears. Six grabs Marina's arm and drags her out the door, leaving Four and I standing there. He just turns and grins at me.

"I knew it!"

I tackle him.

* * *

SIX

I'm gonna have fun with this.

The best part is that they seem so clueless. I grab Marina and drag her out of the room. This is gonna be good. I pull her into my room, let go of her arm and pivot, grinning at her.

"Someone's in love!"

"What!" Marina yelps, staring at me like I've just suggested we moon the Mog army.

"What do you mean 'what' you like Nine, that's what."

She blushes, only solidifying my theory.

"No I don't."

"Then why are you blushing?"

She glares at me, and though it's only half-hearted, it's still terrifying. I can't imagine what her death glare is like.

I just grin at her.

"Aaannnd, he likes you too!" I say.

"I do not like him and he most certainly does not like me."

"Yeah yeah yeah, you just keep thinking that."

"I hate you."

"It's mutual."

Marina stops, staring at me for a moment, then, she smiles.

"Well, at least I don't stare at anyone all day. I swear you have Four's face copied to memory from the number of times you've stared at him."

"Uh, I have not." I say, crossing my arms in defiance.

She gives me a wicked grin.

"Then why are you blushing?" she asks sweetly, mocking me with what I said earlier.

"Okay, we're done here." I say, walking out the door.

I hear Marina laughing, and inwardly curse myself for being unable to keep the redness from my cheeks.

* * *

CRAYTON

I walk back to where Ella and I are staying after my morning walk. I spent nearly the entire time scanning people's ankles for Loric marks, but have come back empty-handed. My mind drifts back to the boy I met yesterday, Naveen. He seemed so nervous when I asked him about the supposed telekinetic. He knows something. I don't think he's the Loric. After all, the boy was said to have disappeared into the mountains, and Naveen was just walking around. Not very secretive. He must have heard, or seen something to do with the Loric or Mogadorians. He could be one of their spies. If so, I've just put the two of us in danger by asking around. I open the door to our little room. Ella is lying on the bed, reading a book.

She looks up at me hopefully.

"Did you find anything, Papa?"

I smile at her gently. She's so innocent, only a child. She will turn 12 soon, and I want her to have a real birthday, with a cake and presents. But first, we need to find the telekinetic. Whoever he is, he must be a Garde. Maybe after we find him, we can join up with the others. Ella is Loric after all, and needs to be around her own people. I want so badly to tell her about her family, but she's too young. When she is older, I will tell her.

"No, Ella, I didn't."

Her brow creases in disappointment.

"Did you at least find the funny boy?"

I shake my head, not wanting to face my failure, also not wanting her to see the disheartened look in my eyes. I can't give up yet. If there's one thing I have to fight for, it's Ella. The thought of her playing, living her life free of danger, is enough to inspire me. She crawls up beside me and puts her small hand on mine, smiling at me.

"It's okay Papa, we'll find the others."

She sounds so certain I can't help but believe her. I smile and take her two hands in mine, squeezing them gently.

"Yes, Ten, we will."

* * *

EIGHT

I sit there for a while, trying to absorb what I heard. Ten? Is that little girl a Garde?

I don't usually eavesdrop, but I saw the man Crayton at town this morning, asking about me, and I couldn't resist following him. I stalked him all the way to this little inn. The girl, whose name I believe is Ella, looks about 11 or 12 years old. Incredibly young. Who are they really? Why are they here? Most importantly, why are they looking for me? These questions are driving me insane, bouncing around my head at top speed. I peer in the window. The girl doesn't have scars, but there's something about her. Only something a Garde would see.

She's Loric.

How is this possible? Us nine and the Cepans were the only ones to get off the planet, that's what Reynolds said anyway. Most likely, not even Reynolds knew about this. It's definitely news to me.

I resist the urge to jump in the window and demand they tell the truth. I need to learn more about them first. Since he didn't tell Ella, I assume Crayton doesn't know I followed him. Stealth is my best option here. Sneak around and learn more about them.

I slip off the windowsill and walk down the street, thinking.

I concoct a plan in my head.

The next morning, I see Crayton walking down the street. He has his 'granddaughter' Ella, with him. My plan is dangerous, but if it can get me to the others, it's worth it. Not to mention I can just teleport away. I sneak along the rooftops, watching him from the shadows. I see movement in the alley, and before I can do a thing to warn him, a group of thugs emerge from the alley. I see them surround Crayton, not doubt looking for money or anything else worth stealing. I teleport over to behind the bins in the alley. I watch as they draw closer to him. A large part of me wants to go over and help him, but another part of me is telling me it's dangerous. He looks slightly like a Mogadorian. They could have found a way to disguise themselves. Some of the thugs pull Ella away.

She shrieks as they jump at him, brandishing knives. My anger flares. They are attacking an old man and a young girl, even though they couldn't find any money on him. They're doing this for their own enjoyment. I run out from my hiding place and leap at them. They have knives and perhaps guns, and I am armed with nothing more than my fists, without even the protection of the Loric charm.

That doesn't stop me from knocking their leader out cold with a single punch. Knives and guns don't matter. I am far faster and far stronger than them.

But they don't know that.

I kick the thug holding Ella in the stomach. He flies back several feet and smashes into a wall, crumpling into a heap at the bottom. I turn, ignoring Ella's shocked expression and sprint over to Crayton. He's managing to hold off the rest of the gang well, but they are slowly beginning to wear him down with their numbers. I stop for a split second, weighing my options. I decide to risk it. I teleport over and throw one of the men off him, and continue to brawl the others. One of them grabs me and wrestles me to the ground, grabbing at me. I punch him in the head and get to my feet again, moving on to the others. In a few moments they have either run or been knocked out.

Crayton draws himself up and stares at me.

"Naveen?" he says, looking surprised. I'm about to ask how he knew me, when I realise the hoodie I was wearing has been pulled off. By who and when, I don't want to know.

Ella runs over and hugs me.

"Thank you thank you thank you! You saved us!"

I smile and ruffle her hair. I'm glad the two of them are okay. She releases me, smiling gratefully

Crayton smiles at me.

"Thank you. We were looking for you actually, I wanted to enquire about the telekinetic that disappeared."

My smile instantly sours. I should have known he wouldn't give up. Whatever he wants, he's serious about it. Ella suddenly gasps and backs away from me a little. She has her hand clapped around her mouth, staring at me.

At first I'm confused as to what has shocked her, when she points a shaky hand at my ankle. Fear rushes through me, and I look down. The thug that grabbed me pulled off my shoes. My scarred ankle is in plain sight, and Ella is staring right at it. I stiffen and instantly whip my head around to look at Crayton. He takes a step toward me and in response I rip a metal pipe off the wall and brandish it at him.

"Whoa," he says, putting his hands up in a peaceful gesture. "You misunderstand. I am a friend."

I stare at him distrustfully, but he seems so sincere. I lower the pipe slowly, and the two of them visibly relax.

"You have exactly 10 minutes to explain." I say.

He begins.

* * *

**Woop woop! Please send me ideas for the Lorien legacies truth or dare, and review as well as answering the poll on my profile.**

**~DarkAnubis27**


	20. Chapter 20 - They Came 'That' Close

**Wooo! Milestone, 20****th**** chapter! Thank you for reviewing and supporting this story so far, it really means a lot. Please continue to send me ideas for my Lorien Legacies truth or dare. All suggestions welcome, whether they be for pairings, twists, truths or dares, so please send them to me!**

**Next chapter there is another character joining in on the story, so try guess who it will be!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lorien Legacies**

* * *

FOUR

I can't stop thinking about it. Every time Henri spread the crystal up my body to spread my immunity, I kept seeing that second ship being launched into the sky. I didn't tell any of the others about it. It seems insignificant compared to the carnage that had been happening at the time. The more I think about it, the stranger it seems. Was it sent into the air as a decoy? Or did it have some other purpose? My immunity to fire has spread through my entire body, so I no longer have the chance to explore the memories of that day.

I try to push the thought to the back of my mind, and focus on what is happening.

Namely, Nine and Six are fighting.

Again.

I've lost track of their different disagreements and their origins, neither do I know what they're arguing about this time.

From the sounds of it, they're arguing on who is a better fighter. Of their many topics, this is the one they press most often. I settle into the couch I'm lying on and try to block it out, but they seem determined to prove the other wrong. Marina isn't here, and I know if she was this argument would have been over a long time ago. I swear she wouldn't even have to use her inveigling, or compulsion, whatever it's called. She could simply tell Nine to stop arguing, and he'd obey immediately.

Eventually I can't stand it anymore, and I stand up.

"THAT'S IT!" I yell, sick of their stupid bickering. I stare at the two of them, shocked into silence by my outburst. "Let's just agree that Marina can easily whip both of your asses!" they stop and exchange a look, before mumbling their consent.

"Good." I say, moving to lie back on the couch. I feel their eyes on me before I hear Nine leave, no doubt going to either his room or the kitchen. Six stands for a moment before going to sit on the couch across from me.

"Sorry," she says, "I guess we didn't think about how annoying it would get."

I sit up and give her an apologetic smile.

"Sorry about, you know, yelling and all."

She just laughs and shakes her head, her hair spilling out everywhere.

"It's fine."

I think for a moment, then give her a lopsided smile.

"Wanna watch a movie?"

"Oh," she looks surprised, but then grins, "Okay. What movie do we pick?"

I pull my legs off the couch and pat the space next to me. She approaches and sits down beside me.

I pull the folder of DVD's over to us. We flick through them for a little while, comparing movies and joking around.

We decide on a horror movie. The reason for watching a horror movie at the end of September? Because we fucking can.

We spend the first half of the movie snickering at the cheesy jump scares and the bad effects. Eventually we get to the scariest part of the movie. I feel Six shift slightly and notice her hand brush mine. When I don't move it away, this inspires her to hold my hand. My heart leaps. She glances at me, as if worried I'll move away. Instead, I entwine our fingers. I see her smile.

She moves over a little so she can whisper in my ear.

"I must admit, I kinda hate horror movies."

I raise my eyebrows at her.

"Really? The mighty Six, slayer of Mogadorians, is afraid of horror movies?"

She punches me.

"I'm not afraid of them, I just don't like-"

Onscreen, the villain jumps out at the hero, causing said hero to scream. This makes Six jump so much she's practically sitting in my lap. I raise my eyebrows at her, and she blushes.

"Sorry," she whispers, "I didn't mean to."

I shrug.

"It's fine, I'm actually quite comfortable."

She blinks, but then smiles and adjusts herself so she's sort of curled into me.

"Please don't tell Nine, he'd be a nightmare."

I laugh, knowing that is exactly what Nine would do, and nod.

"Oh," Six adds, "If anyone asks," she gestures to the position we're in, "You got scared." I laugh, nodding, wrapping my arm around her at the same time, trying to hide my blush.

"Okay, sure."

She smiles, and it makes her look radiant. Her hazel eyes reflecting the glow of the TV.

She draws a little closer, and I feel my heartbeat speed up. She's going to kiss me. I subconsciously inch closer as well. When our faces are about an inch apart, we hear a bang from the kitchen. We both jump, having been totally absorbed in each other. The two of us climb off the couch and move into the kitchen. There's an empty pot on the ground, which explains the bang. Nine stands by the counter, holding up his sleeved arm, which is on fire.

"God." Six gasps.

"Uh," he says, waving his arm up and down, "Help, please?"

I run over and pat out the fire with my bare hands. It seems he was trying to make a bacon sandwich. He was cooking the bacon on the stove, his sleeve got in the way, and boom, fire. He was so panicked that he spun around and knocked the pot off the bench.

I shake my head disbelievingly at him while Six laughs at the story.

"Yeah, how about we leave the cooking to Marina and Adelina. They actually know how to cook, and how to not catch on fire."

He grins sheepishly and rubs the back of his head.

"Yeah, that's something we can agree on."

The three of us laugh, and we help him clean up the mess he made. We then tip the slightly burnt bacon onto a plate and sit, eating and chatting.

The door opens and Marina walks in from her 10km run. She stares at us, eyes moving from the dent in the pot from Nine's charred sleeve to the bacon.

"I don't even want to know what happened." She says, walking up the stairs. Neither Six nor I miss how Nine's eyes follow her. We exchange a grin, but don't say anything.

* * *

SANDOR

I leave Nine and Six after they start arguing and surf the internet for a while. I keep seeing different ads pop on my screen. Whenever I see one of those dating sites my mind turns to Adelina. I always instantly try to reign them in again. This is a war.

_None of our Garde has a problem with that. _I think, remembering all the longing looks I see Nine giving Marina. Even Four and Six seem to have a mutual attraction. I remember the ship, and how I admired Adelina, only a few years older than me, yet being such a talented Cepan. I always felt like I would fail Nine, yet I seem to have done a good job of training him, at least by Henri and Adel's standards.

The doors open and I see Adel standing there. She looks especially nice this afternoon. Her short brown hair, styled into a bob, though without a fringe, is neatly combed, and her dark eyes are glittering with amusement.

"I don't know what you've been doing up here, but it must be incredibly interesting.

"Why?" I say, frowning, "What happened?"

She smiles again.

"Nine attempted to cook something."

"Oh god," I say, fully aware of Nine's cooking ability, "What did he set on fire this time?"

Adelina laughs.

"Ah, himself. His jacket sleeve to be precise."

I sigh and shake my head, smiling ruefully. Of course. Us Cepans disappear for a little while and he manages to set himself on fire. But then again, he wouldn't be Nine if he didn't.

"Ah, well. Have you heard anything that might be Five or Eight?"

She thinks for a moment. I can't help but notice how cute she looks when she does it. She presses her lips together and frowns a little. She looks up after a moment.

"There's nothing really. Five and Eight are keeping well hidden. Wherever they are, they're reasonably safe."

I nod.

"Okay, good."

"You know," Adel begins, "I wish that we could just live normal lives sometimes. It makes me think what our lives might have been like."

"Yeah, we'd have houses, jobs, maybe even relationships."

I glance up and see her looking at me. When she catches my gaze, she turns away, reddening.

"Well, sadly, we don't have that." she says quietly.

"No, we don't."

Adel looks up again and smiles before turning to go check on our Garde.

* * *

**Yay! More Sandelina (sorta) and some other stuff! Yay other stuff! Hope you guys enjoyed, please review and answer the poll on my profile and send me ideas for Lorien legacies T or D. **

**~DarkAnubis27**


	21. Chapter 21 - Spotted

**Hello everyone! This is where our new character comes in! Thank you for reviewing guys, and please continue to send me ideas for my truth or dare fic.**

**IMPORTANT: Some people were wondering how long this story will be. I am currently writing chapter ****32, ****so don't worry about length.**

**ALSO IMPORTANT! FROM THE 28****TH**** AND ONWARDS, UPDATES WILL BE FAR LESS FREQUENT, SINCE I AM GOING BACK TO SCHOOL!**

**Just in case some of you guys were confused, here are the current ages of the Garde.**

**Four = 15**

**Six = 15**

**Marina = 16**

**Nine = 16**

**Eight = 17**

**Ella = 12**

**New Character = 19 (This should give you a clue)**

**Enjoy! I don't own Lorien Legacies.**

* * *

ELLA

Eight looks nervous again.

I don't blame him, of course. He's one of the ones being hunted down. The Mogadorians don't even know I exist. I guess that gives me an advantage. Eight stares down at the street, sharp eyes scanning the roads. He has been on edge for days. The mogs were a total surprise of course, and we don't think they know about Eight. They're probably just passing through on their way to investigate something about a girl called Sofia Garcia. Apparently she lifted a five-ton slab of concrete to save an old man, then disappeared. I hope it isn't one of the other Garde, though Eight tells me one of our own wouldn't be so careless.

We're sitting on a windowsill, or rather, Eight is sitting on it. Papa didn't want me up on it, afraid it'd fall off. We've holed up in a hotel room for now. This place is built further up, on the mountainside, so we're above everything else. It's a good vantage point, and we can see everyone walking down in the streets of the village. So far though, we're yet to see a mog. I've been scanning the roads for pale, pasty freaks for ages, but the sci-fi nerds don't count, so I'm yet to find anything. The story of Eight's telekinesis leaked out a few days ago, and every nerd has flocked to this place, looking for him.

Eight sits on the sill, completely at ease, feet dangling over the edge. He has a black scarf wrapped around his head and face, so that if anyone was to look up, they wouldn't recognise him. He looks exactly like any of the other locals, due to the pigment of his skin. I, on the other hand, are far more noticeable, so Crayton has told me to try and stay out of sight. I doubt they'd be able to see me anyway. From this angle, I can see them, but they can't see me.

The three of us have been here for days. Ever since Eight agreed to travel with us, we have been holed up in this hotel room. I'm longing for the fresh air and cool water of Eight's home in the mountains. We stayed there for 3 days, and I really grew to like it, but we had to leave, and Eight took nothing but his chest and some other things with him.

I instantly feel awful. Here I am complaining that the air isn't as fresh, when Eight had to leave his home to travel with us.

Just as this though is passing through my head, Eight sits up, jolting me. He grabs my arm gently and leans over.

"Look." He says, pointing. I follow his line of sight and see it.

A mog.

I straighten up and lean out of the window more, pulling my own mask closer to my face. I watch as the Mogadorian walks down the street, glancing down the streets. He stops, and from here I can see him stiffen. He whips his head up, too quickly for me to comprehend, and stares right at me.

Eight lets out a small gasp and dives from the sill into the room, but I'm not as fast, as the scout sees me, and I freeze, terror making my limbs go stiff. He stares at me for a long moment as I sit there. Eight grabs me and pulls me back, out of sight. We crouch under the window, breathing heavily. I don't know if it's even still watching us. Eight slowly rises, looking out the window. I hear him sigh in relief.

"It's gone."

I stand shakily, and look out the window.

I feel Eight's eyes on me, and feelings of shame and defeat rise up in me. I turn to Eight and Crayton.

"I'm sorry, I just, I couldn't move, I was so terrified –" I sob.

Eight comes over and hugs me.

"It's okay, Ella, everyone was scared." He pulls away and smiles at me, ruffling my hair.

"We need to leave, though. The fact that the scout had such an interest in you can only be bad news." He says, voice grave.

Crayton nods and immediately begins to pack away his few possessions. I nod, still feeling like it's my fault, and move over to my bag to start stowing my things inside. Eight turns away from the window and locks his chest. Within 10 minutes, the three of us have cleared out all of our things. Eight props his chest under his arm and locks the door behind us.

After returning the key to reception, we pile our things into our rental car and set off.

"Where are we going?" I ask after keeping silent for an hour. The curiosity is too much for me, and I just have to know.

Eight smiles at me through the rear-view mirror and Crayton chuckles.

"We're going to try Spain, maybe see if there's anything there."

I nod and settle back into my seat, staring out the window.

* * *

ADAM

I sit up on my bed. I'm never able to wake up with everyone else. The rest of the aid-workers are already busy at work. I feel her eyes on me and sigh, turning to face One. She's been annoying me about leaving for weeks now, even though I'm still not quite steady on my feet at times. I turn 360 degrees, and, seeing that the tent is empty, turn to give her a look.

She opens her mouth to speak, but I cut her off.

"I know what you're going to say, One. I can't leave. Where would I go anyway?"

She glares at me.

"Find the other Garde, help them!" she pesters.

"I don't know where they are, you should just be glad they're keeping hidden."

That prompts another glare.

"For all you know, the mogs have found them and _killed _them! You need to get out of here. Remember Two…" she falters and her voice trails off. She knows how annoyed I was with myself for not helping Two, and reminding me is uncalled for.

She looks at me guiltily. "Sorry, Adam, but they're out there somewhere, and I just want them to be okay." She says quietly. I know she's still trying to convince me, but I don't care as much. Remembering what Ivan did to Two has awakened the part of me that wants to help the Loric. I sigh, forcing away the mental image of Two lying on the floor, throat slit, and turn to One.

"Okay, we'll leave." I say quietly.

One tries to keep the noise of her delighted whoop to a minimum.

* * *

I creep past Elswit's bunk, hugging my bag to my chest. I packed my things earlier. That was the easy part. Now comes something harder. Sneaking away from this place, especially after what the doctors did for me, it just seems wrong, but it's necessary. One is right, I betrayed my entire race to help hers, and I need to take action. Out there, the Mogadorians are hunting them. I have not stopped thinking of myself as one, but I seem separate from the others. I am, of course.

One stands beside me, peeking around corners and giving me the all clear sign. She doesn't need to be quiet, yet she's acting like we're in the middle of a spy movie. She reads my thoughts and grins as I pass by the camp's borders. One runs over to Elswit's bunk, and screams so loudly I jump. Elswit, of course, doesn't stir, and she laughs at my startled expression.

"Shut up." I hiss, forgetting for a moment that she's exclusive to my head.

She pokes her tongue out at me.

"You shut up, Ads." I'm about to retort, when I see one of the other aid-workers, Hamish, stir slightly.

I close my mouth and, ignoring One's smug look, and run up the hill into the jungle. I give One an annoyed look once we're a good way in.

"What?" she asks, teasing me, "It's not my fault you opened your big mouth."

I shake my head at her.

I trek through the jungle for another few hours. For a while, I have One as company, but after a while, she disappears off to wherever she goes when she isn't with me. I stop for a few breaks, swatting at the mosquitoes swirling around my neck. Our blood is poisonous to them, and I wish they knew that before coming to bite me. It sure as hell would make my life easier. I pull my passport out of my bag and check it. The only thing that's changed about my appearance is that I've lost a tooth from my fight with Ivan. Other than that, I look about the same. Pale skin, black hair, angular face. I'm still 6'0 ft. **(A/N: I don't know how tall Adam is, so this is just an estimate. Mogs are tall.)**

It's strange, but the minute I see the airport, a chill runs through me, and I feel like I'm about to be sick.

I'm 19 years old, yet I feel like a child right now. I already feel younger than I am, like a teenager. Those three years I lost spent in the coma were not easy to adapt to. I feel sometimes like I'm 16, and I constantly have to remind myself otherwise. I turn my head and see One standing there. She gives me a smile, and it gives me the courage I need to go inside. I buy a ticket for a flight to China.

Hey, I have to start somewhere.

Wait until last to get on board, checking to see if there are any other Mogadorians on board. There are two, but they don't notice me. Everyone thinks I'm dead anyway. It's best I keep it that way. The entire flight I spend glancing over at the mogs. They begin having a conversation. It's simple, one that wouldn't arouse the suspicion of any humans, but I know code-words when I hear them. From what I can gather, one scout reported conspicuous characters in a small town in India. The military dismissed it though. The only reason he was suspicious of them is because they were staring at him.

I'm honestly not surprised. Many humans stare at the vat-born, since they're so noticeable, and the children were probably curious. It's the description of them that interests me. A teenage boy of about 18, and a young Caucasian girl. I don't think the girl is a Garde, since she would be far too young, but the teenage boy perhaps, he might be worthy of further investigation. Thankfully, the two trueborn on the plane don't seem to think so, which means, Garde or not, the boy is safe for now. One looks over at me, having re-appeared to listen to their conversation, and grins, reading my thoughts.

"You're right Adam, he could be a Loric."

I speak back to her with my thoughts, as it will look weird if I randomly started talking to myself. I agree, and decide to go to this village, and see if I can find these 'conspicuous humans'.

Once I've landed in China, I book a flight to India.

* * *

**Done! Adam is in the story! Hope you guys enjoyed, please review, and answer the poll on my profile. Also, continue to send me ideas for my Truth or Dare fic, i need help if you guys want updates!**

**~DarkAnubis27**


	22. Chapter 22 - Her Name Was Maddy

**Thank you for reading for so long, guys! I have only one thing to say. This story has 82 reviews, and that is amazing, but in contrast to how many views this story has gotten, it's not many. This story has had nearly 3000 views, and lots of my reviews are the same awesome people, so please REVIEW!**

**Big thank you to everyone who read the second chapter of Lorien Legacies Truth or Dare and reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: you get the gist by now.**

* * *

HENRI

I pretend to ignore the budding relationship between Adel and Sandor, though I am completely aware of it. Do I approve?

Yes.

It's almost painful watching those two skirt around each other. They both like one another, and even though they are grown adults, they act like children crushing on each other. The two of them are good for one another, both of them enjoying the same things. Yet, they don't seem to realise that the other likes them, adding to the frustration. I don't feel left out, I fell in love with my wife, Julianne, decades ago, and I am still in love with her. Adelina and Sandor, however, are yet to fall in love with someone, as the two of them were the youngest Cepans, and had not had a chance to find their true love on Lorien.

Which is just another reason why they should date.

I swallow my frustration at this and scan the feed on the Mogadorian monitor. There isn't much of interest, only news that must have gotten stale by now. I turn off the computer and walk out.

Nine and Marina have gone on a run, and Four is practising his pyrokinesis. I walk into the living room to find Six siting on the couch, creating miniature storms over some of the potted plants and making it rain on them. I nod at her in greeting. She grins at me and makes a little tornado shoot toward me. I duck as it whizzes over my head. I laugh.

"You might want to try improving your aim."

She laughs, nodding.

I smile at her and pick up the newspaper, beginning to scan the pages.

* * *

MARINA

I bend over, catching my breath as I finish my run. 10 kilometres, and in record time. I grin at my heart rate, displayed on my phone, which is clipped onto my arm. I've become much fitter since I started doing these runs. I'm trying to build up my endurance, without the help of legacies. Nine decided to come today, and I wonder how long it will take him. He told me that he used to do regular runs back in Chicago.

It's surprisingly warm today, one of Canada's rare treats. Sometimes, it's like the universe decides to give Canadians a break before the coldest part of the year. The sky is clear, and I doubt it will snow today. Despite it being very warm for Quebec, there's still a brisk wind. I look behind me on the path, searching for any sign of Nine.

I end up waiting for about 10 minutes before Nine catches up to me. He's breathing heavily, and I grin at him.

"Too, -too, l-long." He pants.

I laugh.

"Maybe you should come with me on these runs more often." I say, and even though I'm half-joking, I hope he says yes.

He gives me a weak nod, and I laugh again.

"Come on, I owe you a coffee."

He looks at me, confused.

"What for?"

I raise an eyebrow at him.

"For dragging you on this run. Now come on! I know the best place for coffee."

* * *

A few minutes later the two of us are seated at a table, sipping some high-quality coffee. I order a caramel tart as well. The food here is excellent, as is its coffee. I see a look of approval on Nine's face. He lifts his face from his mug, and grins at me. He has a froth moustache. I laugh at his antics. He takes another sip and takes a bite of the caramel tart I bought. After hearing his stomach grumble, and smacking his arm for not telling me he's hungry, I decided we could just share the tart I bought. It's quite big anyway, and I'm more than happy to share. We chat about lots of topics that vary from training to the weather. There's one question I want to ask him, and decide that now is the best time.

"Nine, you never told me, but how did you get captured by the Mogadorians?"

His expression sours, and at first I think he's going to shut me off again and refuse to answer.

He doesn't though.

"I, ah, I met a girl called Maddy, and I went out on a few dates with her, I really liked her. But she was working for the Mogadorians. They killed her after they captured me."

Pity wells up inside me, and I reach across the table and take his hand.

"Nine…"

He just shakes his head and replaces his sad expression with one of his cocky grins, though it seems entirely forced.

"It's fine, I'm over it."

I stare directly into his eyes, and squeeze his hand comfortingly.

"Okay."

He smiles at me, the sad expression gone from his face, and I feel my heart flutter as I notice the small flecks of gold in his brown eyes. I feel my cheeks grow warm, and I gently take my hand from Nine's. I see his smile shrink a little.

_Does he like me?_

It isn't the first time I've thought it, but now I seriously consider it. Six said he likes me, but I guess I didn't believe her. I feel my heartbeat speed up, and cast my eyes downwards. I sip on my coffee, trying to think of what I can say.

Thankfully, I am excused from having to initiate conversation when my phone rings. I scoop it up and hold it to my ear as I press the answer button.

"Uh, hello?"

"Marina? Hi, it's Four."

"Oh, hey Four, what's up?"

"Come home now."

"What? Did something bad happen?"

"No, but, just come now."

"Uh, okay?"

"Cool, bye."

"Bye."

I end the call, and give Nine a confused expression in response to his questioning one.

I tell him what Four said, and Nine shrugs, saying we should probably go. We trek home, and I manage to strike up a conversation, though I'm trying to get over what I heard. I feel strangely jealous of this girl Maddy. I shake it off, reminding myself that she's dead.

We ride up the elevator in silence.

When we open the door, we are greeted by Six and Four, both wearing crazy grins on their faces, which instantly has me on guard, knowing they must have some sort of idea.

"Uh, hi guys." I try to say it nonchalantly, though inside I'm burning with curiosity as to what has them so excited.

Nine, meanwhile, doesn't try to hide his confusion.

"What the actual fuck is going on? And why the hell are you guys grinning like evil frickin clowns?"

They just share a grin.

"We are going to be participating in…" Four begins dramatically.

"…Halloween!" Six finishes with a flourish.

My eyes widen, which is accompanied by Nine's disbelieving "As if!" The others just smile at us.

"Yes, we are. We decided it would be fun to do something this year, instead of just sitting inside. The two of us asked our Cepans, and they were cool with it." Four explains.

"And," Six says, jumping in, "It will give us a good cover for investigating whether there are any Mogadorians in the area."

I blink at them.

"Uh, okay."

I smile. I've honestly never celebrated Halloween. It isn't really a popular holiday, but I know about it, and it sounds fun.

Six grins at me and grabs my arm.

"Come on, we need to pick costumes." She drags me off as she says this and I can't help but grin, adopting her maniacal enthusiasm.

If you can't beat 'em, join 'em.

* * *

EIGHT

We left the hotel yesterday, and have been driving since.

Ella and I are playing I Spy out of boredom, and we're beginning to run out of things to 'spy'.

We stop playing the game after we both keep guessing 'nothing' and getting it right.

I lean forward to talk to Crayton.

"So, how far to Spain?"

Crayton glances over his shoulder to grin at me.

"About 11 hours, once we get to the airport in Delhi."

I know this of course, I was the one to book the flight, but the length is still staggering. I don't know how I'm going to sit in a tiny seat for 11 hours. It's going to be torture, for sure.

I let myself fall back into my seat, and start fiddling with the belt.

It's going to be a while until we get to Delhi, and we're getting on the plane immediately, which means we'll barely have gotten out of this car before we're on a plane. It sounds _delightful, _I know. I start telling Ella about when I met Devdan, to pass the time.

* * *

SIX

This is going to be awesome.

Marina and I have both decided on our costumes, both of which are based off horror movies, funnily enough. We decided that if we were going to dress up like idiots, we could at least scare some people while we're at it.

I have no idea what Nine and Four are planning, but I know, with Four's intelligence and Nine's extravagance combined, they'll manage to create something good. Mine won't need much stuff, but Marina has agreed to put on my makeup, and I have agreed to supply the rather _interesting _element in her costume.

We're going to need a bucket.

We go out this afternoon and buy what we need. The guy at the prank store looks confused about our purchase, until we explain Marina's costume, after which he wishes us luck.

I see Nine and Four enter the place after us, and we give them a thumbs up. Another thing the four of us agreed on is not to divulge the nature of our costume until Halloween night, so that there's a surprise. It's simple, stupid and fun. Just what we need.

This is going to be awesome.

* * *

**Please review guys, and answer the poll on my profile!**

**~DarkAnubis27**


	23. Chapter 23 - Sky High

**OH MY GOODNESS! OVER 3000 VIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE THE MOST LOVING, KIND, AWESOME AND FANTASTIC FANS EVER! Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, and for the people who reacted so nicely to the second chapter of my t or d fic. **

**Whoa, you guys have no idea how weird this is. I'm writing chapter 31 or something, and coming all the way back here is strange. Makes me feel odd… anyway, happy Australia Day for all Australians! Not-so-happy Australia Day to me, who has to go to school in 2 days :( **

**Again, because of my predicament, updates will be less frequent, so I apologize in advance. This chapter is dedicated to ****_The Book Queen _****and****_ I'm Number Eleven, _****who are my number one fans, and are literally the nicest people in the world. You guys always inspire me to keep writing, even when I suffer from writer's block, so thank you again. **

**I hope you guys like having Adam in the story, 'cause he will be in it for a loooong time. Don't worry, I'm not going to kill him. Adam is A Damn Awesome Mogadorian, and nothing will ever change that. I have big plans for this story, and it will become much more intense in the future. I may have to warn of an M rating in particular chapters. Let's just say, it will involve gruesome violence, swearing and other weird stuff.**

**Disclaimer: IdoLL**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

ADAM

I search the room again, trying to see if I missed anything. I do it desperately, hopelessly. It's no use. If there were any Garde here, they're long gone. I see One frowning around at the room.

"They were here." She says, sounding certain.

I give her a dubious look.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, trust me."

"Yeah, sure, trust the alien apparition that only I can see." I mutter.

"I heard that." she says, sounding angry. Of course she did, she lives in my brain after all. I sigh and move to sit on the bed. One drifts over and sits next to me, putting her hand on my shoulder, though I can't feel it, it's comforting.

"We'll find them." I say, "I just need somewhere to start." I stand and pace around the room. "If I was a Loric, where would I go?" I stand still and think for a moment. I can see One scrunching up her face in concentration out of the corner of my eye.

"There's been no news that might point to the others." One says. I nod, taking in this information as I resume my pacing, rubbing my temples. I walk over to the bed and pick up my laptop. I haven't checked the internet in a while, there might be something on there to help us. After hours of looking and finding nothing, I close my computer and set it on the bed next to me.

I turn on the TV, expecting nothing of interest to show up.

I hear the same old newsman reading something about politics, and I groan. I perk up a little when I hear the 'breaking news' music. I sit up only a little on my bed, knowing it will probably be a celebrity scandal or something. I see grainy footage of a plane and sit forward.

**_Terrorist attack on Air India plane?_**

I watch as a video starts, shaky and of bad quality, clearly shot on a cell-phone. I see a parked plane and flashes of light coming from inside. Without warning, a massive hole is blown in the side of the plane, and a body comes flying out.

It's a teenage boy, exactly like the one the scouts were discussing.

* * *

CRAYTON

I blame myself. If I had only been more alert, we wouldn't be in this situation. I was so excited about having Eight with us, and going to Spain, that I forgot to check for Mogadorians. It turns out that a few were on board, and they were scouts, so it should have been obvious. We were all tired though, and since we hadn't been followed on the road, we had though we were safe.

It had been towards the end of the flight, when the plane had been feeling some turbulence, and a woman's bag had fallen down. Eight had gotten up to help her put it back in the overhead compartment, and he had forgotten he was wearing no shoes. Many of the passengers on the plane had been watching the scene, including the scouts. They saw the scars on his ankle, and they knew who he was instantly. Ella was the one who noticed them. She had leaned over to see if they needed any help, and had seen the scouts ogling Eight's ankle. She grabbed him and pulled him back into his seat and told us about them.

Just before the plane had started its descent, the two had come over to us.

Eight had looked up and smiled, asking them what they wanted.

"You know what we want." One of them had said. Eight had jumped up and hit the first one in the face as the other drew his gun. The passengers had started screaming and the pilot had quickly landed the plane. We started fighting with them as the plane was evacuated. Now the passengers are standing outside, wondering what is going on. Eight is fighting them. I can't see what is going on, but every now and then, I see a bright flash of light. I can hear shouting and screaming. I can see Ella huddled behind a row of uprooted seats. I feel useless, I don't have any weapons, and Eight is fighting them all alone. I crouch as one of the flashes of light from the mog guns flies over my head. I stand up shakily and gesture to Ella to stay put. She nods, staring at me fearfully.

I push through, past the destroyed seats over to the first-class area. I pick up a knife left on someone's tray and ready myself before lunging toward the fight. I stab one of the Mogadorians in the side, causing said mog to yell in pain and throw me against the wall.

I look up in time to see one of them shoot Eight with a cannon. The blast is so big it creates a hole in the side of the plane. Eight is thrown out along with a section of the wall. I see the citizens outside stumble away, but they don't run away. Some of them are filming. Eight pulls himself to his feet, staggering. His side is peppered with bullets, and it really doesn't look good.

Only one of the mogs is left and he approaches Eight with a curved sword. I see one of the humans sidling along toward the hole in the plane. At first I think he's trying to get a good angle for photos, but this man doesn't seem like one to do that. I see a flash of metal in his hands, and smile. Humans are crazy. Brave, but crazy. He levels his metallic baseball bat and strikes the Mogadorian in the head. The mog stiffens, then collapses on the ground. Everyone stares at the man and Eight.

"Damn terrorists." He says, glaring at the body of the Mogadorian.

Eight opens his mouth, perhaps to thank him, but crumples. Several people rush over to Eight, and some others help us climb out of the plane. Some of them pick up Eight and take us inside to the medic.

We tell them that we realised they were terrorists when Ella saw their guns, and that we were trying to stop them from hurting anyone. Everyone is grateful, since only the three of us were hurt. They're so touched, in fact, that the airport doctor treats us for free, and they raise enough money for us to make up for what we lost. The mogs destroyed our bags, and our money with it.

We soon have more money than what we started with. A few hours in the medic's office, and we're good to go. We refuse to have interviews, and block our faces when the paparazzi try to take photos. Eight has been bandaged up, and though the doctor has done an extraordinary job, Eight still needs to lean on Ella for support. We quickly get a rental car and drive off before more reporters arrive.

We decide to find a small town, where there wouldn't be people asking us about everything. After scanning an incredibly detailed map of Spain, Ella told me she found a small village where we might be able to stay for a while. Hopefully, once we're there, we'll be able to lay low for a while until the plane becomes old news. Apparently in this little village, there is almost no-one. It has a population of about 2000, making it tiny.

It's called Santa Teresa.

* * *

**Sorry about the shortness of this chapter, but they will get longer, don't worry. Also, more characters will begin to appear. I don't know if I will have Sam and Sarah in this. What do you guys think? I already have a good idea for this story's outline, but I could fit them in somewhere…**

**Anyway, tell me what you think, and please review.**

**~DarkAnubis27**


	24. Chapter 24 - Flirting with Pumpkins

**Sup guys! I know that I only updated yesterday, but I decided to upload another chapter, since I am returning to school tomorrow, and my time will be more limited. I hope you guys enjoy, and please review and answer the poll on my profile. **

**Thank you to everyone who has supported this story so far, it really means a lot.**

**Don't like it, don't read it.**

**Disclaimer: IDOLL**

* * *

MARINA

I can't wait until Halloween comes. We only have to wait another 2 weeks until we can reveal our costumes, and I can hardly wait. My costume is awesome, and we've got everything we need for it. Six and I both have horror-related costumes, since that is the spirit of the holiday. We're going to start really early for both our costumes, since Six needs me to do her makeup, and I need to be dry for trick-or-treating. I have no idea what Nine and Four are dressing up as. If their costumes are anywhere as good as ours, we'll be the best-dressed out there. We've already made a plan for Halloween night. The Cepans were invited to a party at Sean's place, and that's what they're going to be doing. Us four will go out Trick-or-treating for about 2 hours, then we're going to come back, order pizza for dinner, and have a horror movie marathon. Nine and I have already spent hours choosing a selection of movies to get our nerves jumping. Some of the movies are old, and some are new, but they are all terrifying.

All through the week I've been all hyped up. This is the first Halloween I will be participating in. it wasn't really a popular holiday in Santa Teresa, and I wouldn't have even been able to dress up for it, which is half the fun in my mind.

I have begun planning a bunch of Halloween themed food we can eat during our marathon, other than lollies and pizza. I have decided to carve some pumpkins, both to pass the time, and for Halloween. Adelina already bought a bunch of pumpkins. I walk into the kitchen after Adelina if I can carve some and select a large, sharp knife. My Cepan has bought about 10 pumpkins. I honestly think it's overkill, but she says we're going to carve seven of them and make lights out of them, and use the other three for a pumpkin tart. I cut off the top of one pumpkin, and begin to pull out all of the insides. Nine walks in just as I've begun.

"Hey. Carving pumpkins?" he says.

"Yeah, I'm not very good at it though." I say, gesturing at my front. Thankfully, I had the foresight to wear an apron, which is now bedaubed with pumpkin. Nine laughs and comes to stand next to me.

"Come on, I'll help you. I've done this tons of times."

He pulls on an apron of his own and stand next to me. He shows me how to correctly hollow out the pumpkin. Once we've hollowed out a few, we put the pumpkin flesh into a large container, and put the seeds in a separate one. He then hands me a pen and tells me to draw a face on it, an outline for the carving. Once I've drawn it on, I pick up the knife and try to copy Nine's quick, precise movements. I stick the knife in, and stop, realising I have no idea what to do now.

"Uh, Nine? What do I do now?" he turns to look at me, and smiles when he sees the knife stuck in there. He moves over to show me. At first he tries to stand on the side, but at this angle he's almost as clumsy as me. I see him glance at me out of the corner of my eye, before moving behind me and gently taking my hand, guiding me as I cut out the outline. It takes all of my concentration to stay focused on the knife, and not the fact that Nine's hand is warm on mine, or that his chest is brushing against my back. It's difficult. I finish carving it and cheer when it turns out decent. Nine chuckles softly.

"You did it." He says.

I turn my head slightly, so I'm facing him.

"You helped." I say, certain that I'm blushing like a tomato.

The corner of Nine's mouth twitches up, and he gives me a lopsided smile. I try to ignore how my stomach is suddenly full of butterflies.

"It was mostly you, though." He says, leaning forward a little. My breath hitches in my throat. I hear the door open and Nine moves away from me. I try to squash my disappointment. Adelina comes in the door and smiles at us. She and Sandor went out for coffee or something. My mind suddenly feels fuzzy. I feel slightly stunned by what nearly happened. I can't help but wonder what would have happened if she had come in just a minute later. Nine excuses himself to go to the bathroom, and I pile more of the pumpkin into the container. Adelina gives me a long look, like she knows what she almost walked in on, but she doesn't say anything, walking out of the kitchen when Nine comes back.

We spend the next hour or so hollowing out the pumpkins and putting the innards into containers. We chat, but not as much as before. Once we're done we put candles inside the carved ones and position them around the place. We put three in the living room, since they will be the main source of light on Halloween night.

Once we're done, I wash my hands in the sink and put my apron into the laundry. Nine does the same and walks to the training room. I linger in the kitchen for a moment, then walk into my room and grab my chest. I carry it to the training room, where Nine has started practising his swordplay. He looks up as I come in, then turns back to the target he has started to hack to pieces. I pull out my bracelet-whip, and practise with it for a while. I've trained myself to be ambidextrous, which Adelina says is a good skill. That way, if one of my hands is injured during battle, I can keep on fighting, no problem.

After that I practise my swordplay, and I see Nine move onto the firing range. After a fair amount of time with my sword, I sit down and practise making sharp icicles with my Cryokinesis, then throwing them. I feel somewhat frustrated, but I force this unwarranted feeling away and focus on my ice. All the while, I am painfully aware of Nine's presence.

We don't say a word to each other, just train in silence. After a while, I can't take it anymore.

I get up and walk out.

* * *

ADAM

The logical thing to do would be to go to the airport where the battle took place, but I instead scan a map for small towns in the area. One told me that most likely, they went to a smaller town where they wouldn't be noticed by the outside world. I don't check every building, just the places where accommodation is available, but I'm yet to find them.

It's frustrating, being so close, and knowing you are close, but being so far at the same time. I know what the Garde looks like. I asked One if she knew who the little girl and old man were. She says the old man may be his Cepan, but the girl is too young to be one of them. I drive for hours. These villages are further apart then I originally thought.

I drive through what must be the fifth small town I've searched, feeling worn down.

"Don't worry." One says beside me. "You're close."

* * *

GABBY

The group arrived about a week ago. They had been half-starved and cold. Even though only one of them was a girl, Sister Dora let them in regardless. This convent is the only place where outsiders can stay in Santa Teresa. The little girl, Ella, has charmed all of the nuns, with her sweet face and gentle voice. I honestly don't care for her. Now that I'm the eldest here, I have the best bed in the dorm. The man Crayton has been given a room near the kitchens, and the boy Naveen is staying in the room next to ours.

Not that I mind.

The guy is gorgeous, and has an awesome sense of humour. The sisters tell us not to get attached, since he and the others are leaving soon, but I ignore them, spending as much time with him as I can. He constantly asks questions about the convent's history, and I answer as best I can. I tell him all about the traditions we have here. Like when a girl turns 18, she can either leave or stay to live here. I'm in charge now, and all the other girls listen to what I say. I'm surprised that Marina didn't take advantage of it. She was the rebellious, spunky type that the nuns hate.

On the 6th day of their stay, I decide to show Naveen the pictures of the other girls that have since left.

I show him the first to leave, right up until the most recent.

"Whoa." Naveen says, pointing at a picture of Marina. "Who's that?"

"That's Marina. She left about 3 months ago."

Naveen frowns.

"Why'd she leave?"

"I don't know honestly, she and her mother just decided to leave. She was always getting in trouble anyway. Reading in the middle of the night, and some days she'd go into the forest and come back all dirty."

Naveen frowns, like he's thinking.

"Okay."

"Come on." I say, "I'll show you the whole collection if you want." Naveen grins and stands.

"Sounds good."

* * *

ADAM

I stare at the paintings on the cave wall. They're several years old, that I'm certain of. They are paintings of Lorien, I'm certain of that as well. One's memories confirm it, as well as the few I have of the place before it was invaded. One remembers the statue of Pittacus clearly displayed in one of the paintings, and the chimaerae drinking from the river. I lift my fingers and gingerly touch the painting. A Loric has been here, though not for several years. I feel like I'm at a dead end again. I was so certain that I would find something here, and the only thing I find is a bunch of musty old cave drawings. One tries to console me, but a feeling of defeat wells up in me. If an entire army of Mogadorians can't find the Garde, then what chance do I have?

I sit on a boulder a small distance from the cave and rest my head in my hands. It's hopeless. My head snaps up when I hear a twig crack.

* * *

EIGHT

I decided to go on a midnight stroll for many reasons.

First: I felt suffocated by those thick stone walls.  
Second: Gabby wouldn't leave me alone.  
Thirdly: I wanted to see what that girl Marina was so struck by, that she kept coming back.

I see what she saw in this place instantly. It's so tranquil, and the air is fresh, scented with fresh soil and pine needles. The needles make a carpet under my feet, and I feel peaceful. I find myself drawn closer to one of the mountains. A twig snaps under my foot, and I hear a rustling. I still, listening for any other noises, but I hear nothing. I move through the trees faster, and they abruptly end. I'm in a small clearing. I see a section of craggly rock in front of me, forming a large cave. Drawn by curiosity, I walk inside. My breath catches. Lorien. Someone has painted Lorien on the walls. One of the others was here at some point. I'm just absorbing this news when I hear footsteps.

I turn around just as the Mogadorian steps into view.

* * *

**YAY! Cliffhangers! Yeah, I'm gonna get a lot of annoyed reviews for that, aren't I? Oh well. Please tell me what you thought, and I will see ya guys soon.**

**~DarkAnubis27**


	25. Chapter 25 - Relationships are Formed

**100 REVIEWS! You guys are amazing! Thank you for supporting this story and being so incredibly fantastic! I'm back at school, and I thought I might try and set myself a date for updates. How about every Friday? If it isn't up on Friday, it will be on Saturday. I will update it every Friday, maybe more frequently if I have time to spare. Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, and for everyone who reviewed the next chapter of Lorien Legacies Truth or Dare! It will be a while until I can update that story again, so sorry guys :( **

**Also: Yesterday I discovered the song 'Elastic Heart' by Sia, and I am addicted! It's such a good song!**

**Disclaimer: I don't bloody own it already!**

* * *

ADAM

Eight stares at me for a long moment, then lowers his sword from my neck. I let out a sigh of relief. I told him everything after I found him here, and I can only hope he believes me.

"So, let me get this straight, some sort of ghostly form of One is here right now?"

One, floating beside me, bristles with irritation.

"Ghost? I prefer super cool apparition."

I ignore her and nod.

"Uh, yeah. And she prefers to be called super cool apparition."

Eight raises an eyebrow. I know how weird this must be for him. A defector Mogadorian with the ghost of Number One stuck in his brain? It's quite unbelievable. Thank god Eight is understanding.

"How do I know I can trust you?"

I give him a look that says, _really?_

"For starters, if I wasn't on your side, wouldn't you be dead?"

He considers this for a moment, then grins.

"True."

He gazes at me for a moment. "Understand this, though. If for a moment I suspect you're working for the rest of your kind, I won't hesitate to kill you." I nod. I step out of the cave, letting him search my car for any Mogadorian devices. I know he already used his telekinesis to sweep me for listening devices or trackers. I wait patiently, even though inside I'm delighted to have found a Garde after all my searching. Eight is just as wary as I expected him to be. I'm surprised he gave me a chance to explain, instead of just killing me, it's what I would have expected. I guess I never really thought about what I would do when I met the Garde, what I would say, any of it. I was so engrossed with actually finding them, that I didn't give any thought to what would happen after.

Eight returns from searching my car, and jerks his head back towards the convent, and I nod, walking out in front while Eight walks behind me, making sure I don't do anything. As we get closer to the convent, I hear voices calling Eight's name. I pass through the last few trees and into free space. I see the old man and the little girl from the news report. They both freeze when they see me, staring at me. The man reaches for something, but Eight emerges from the trees behind me.

"Whoa there, cool it guys." The man lets his hand drop back to his side, still frowning at me. Eight moves in front of me, so that he has everyone in view.

"Crayton, Ella, this is Adam. Adam," he gestures to them, "Meet Ella and Crayton."

Ella regards me for a moment.

"You're a Mogadorian." She says. Her voice holds no malice, only confusion, and curiosity. I simply nod, and the man Crayton sends Eight a questioning glance.

"Adam, tell them what you told me."

I take a deep breath, and start from the beginning. I tell them about my family, and going to Malaysia, then moving on to tell them about the memory experiment and Number Two. I finish my story when I get to the part when I heard the news report. They stare at me for a moment, then Crayton nods.

"Well, Adam. It seems you've been through a lot."

Ella approaches me and smiles with friendliness.

"Can you really see One?"

I nod, and some sort of instinct takes over. I reach over and take her wrist gently. Crayton starts forward, but stops when he sees I'm not hurting her. Ella looks up, and a look of wonder spreads across her face. I follow her gaze, and see that she is looking at One, floating a small distance from me. I know she's looking at One, because there's nothing else there except a bush. One grins at her and waves. Ella stares at her another second, then waves back. I release her wrist, and see her frown when One disappears.

She doesn't disappear to me, but to Ella, the apparition she just saw must have vanished. She turns to the others, who are looking confused.

"We can trust him." she says. It isn't the words that are touching, but the way she says them. There's a certainty there, like she doesn't doubt what she's saying at all. I smile gently, my first smile all day.

Eight gives me a half-smile. He doesn't trust me yet, but he isn't as suspicious as before. Crayton, however, looks at me doubtfully. It will take a while to convince him, but I don't mind. Spending time with these three is still preferable to going back to my family.

Whether they trust me or not, I'm going to help them.

* * *

FOUR

The last two weeks before Halloween are almost painful. We spend a lot of time perfecting our costumes, and I can't wait to see what Six and Marina are wearing. Nine and I have done a pretty good job with our costumes, even though Nine's costume doesn't suit him at all. The only thing Mar and Six have said is that both their costumes are horror-based. I've spent a lot of my spare time thinking over what they could be, but so far, I've come up with nothing. I wish I knew what they were going as, but at the same time, I want it to be a surprise. I have a feeling we're going to have fun.

I remember how Six and I almost kissed during that movie. I suddenly feel nervous. We've spent most of the past two weeks blushing when we have to talk to each other. Things aren't going to get weird between us unless we actually talk to each other. I take a deep breath and walk down the hall to Six's room. I hesitate a moment before knocking on the door. A moment later, the door opens, and Six comes into view. She looks surprised.

"Oh, hey Four." I smile at her.

"Hey, Six."

"What is it?" she asks.

"I was just wondering if you want to go do something."

Six blinks, then smiles.

"Okay."

The two of us walk down the main street, and for once our conversation isn't awkward or forced. It feels good to have things back to normal with Six. We stop at a café that Marina and Nine say is really good, and buy some coffee. Six rubs her hands together and stands next to me, leaning against me slightly. It is cold today, but according to the weather, it's going to be much warmer on Halloween tomorrow. For a while we talk about our past experiences with Halloween, and then the topic moves onto our plan tomorrow.

Six grimaces slightly.

"I wonder what horror movie Marina and Nine have picked."

I think for a moment.

"Well, they're both horror fanatics, so probably lots." Six frowns slightly. I smile and wrap my arm around her in a one-armed hug.

"Don't worry, I will protect you from the horror!"

Six laughs and pushes me gently, grinning. As if remembering the last event involving a horror movie, her smile fades a little, and she bites her lip.

"Four, about that day with the movie." She says, then stops, thinking, "I know we're in the middle of this whole war against the mogs, but, well, I don't want to fight for nothing." She looks up at me. "If you don't want to be in a relationship with me, I get it."

I stare at her for a minute. I never would have expected Six to say stuff like that. She almost always seems to be the soldier, who is only concerned with fighting. She doesn't seem to be the type to be concerned with a relationship. But she is. Six stares at me, waiting for my answer.

Then I lean down and kiss her.

Six makes a little surprised noise in the back of her throat, but quickly gets over her shock and starts kissing me back. Only now do I realise how much I've wanted to kiss her. I don't know how long we stand there. It could be hours, minutes or even seconds. I pull away and stare down at her. Six gazes up at me, then smiles.

"Good answer." She says, grinning wickedly.

"I thought so too." I say. Six laughs and we walk down the street like before. The only difference is that we are now holding hands.

* * *

MARINA

That night I lie awake in bed, thinking. Excitement about Halloween is running high right now, and I can't wait until tomorrow. I'm just beginning to drift off when I hear a knock on the door. Surprised, I sit up. Who on earth would be knocking on my door at midnight? I drag myself out of bed and open the door. It's Six, standing in the hall in her pyjamas. I raise an eyebrow at her, then open the door wider so she can come in.

"What is it? It's midnight, you know."

Six gives me an apologetic smile.

"Yeah, sorry. But I need to talk to you."

"Okay, lay it on me."

"Four and I kissed."

"Good, about time too."

"Wait what, you're not surprised?"

I laugh a little.

"No. I knew it would happen sooner or later. Nine and I have been counting down the days."

Six stares at me, then smiles.

"So what do I do now?"

I sit forward and rest my chin on my knee.

"Six, do you like Four? Do you want to date him?"

"I –, yes."

"Then do it. Okay? That guy is crazy for you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he is."

Six nods, making up her mind.

"Alright then. Thanks Marina, and sorry about waking you up."

I wave my hand dismissively.

"Don't worry about it."

Six smiles, then walks out of my room, closing the door as she does so.

Feeling like I've accomplished something with her, I lie down and finally let myself sleep.

* * *

**Yay! Jix! Hope that wasn't too bad, so please tell me what you think! **

**Sayonara!**

**~DarkAnubis27**


	26. Chapter 26 - Halloween

**Yay! Another update! Thanks for reviewing last chapter!**

**OMG: The 6****th**** book is called "The Fate of Ten" how epic is that? And if that wasn't enough, there are going to be 7 books! It's like Christmas has come early! I can't wait until spring! Autumn for all you non-aussies!**

**IMPORTANT: As you may have noticed, yes I did change my username! I am now BluePhoenix14, but if you guys want, you can still can me Anubis :)**

**And yay! Halloween is this chapter, so I hope you guys enjoy. There aren't any big battles. I just thought I'd do this as a fun chapter. I've never really celebrated Halloween, so I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

MARINA

Halloween is rather uneventful for its first half. Six and I spend time completing the finishing touches on our costumes while I tease her about her and Four. Nine and Four go off to who knows where, probably to play a video game or train. Until midday, we don't really do anything. After that, though, things get interesting.

After 12pm, Adelina and I start making pumpkin tarts, using what was left from our carving session. We end up making about three of them. The Cepans are taking one to the Halloween party, and we're going to have one tonight, which leaves one for another time. After we have managed to cram the three tarts into the fridge, I run into my room to make sure that I have a pillowcase to collect candy in. at about 3pm, Six grabs me, grinning, and we run into my room where our costumes are. The guys look confused. We're starting to get ready 4 hours before we're meant to leave. We have good reasons though. We decide to do mine first, since it won't take as long to do Six's makeup. I pull on my dress, and stand in the shower nervously. I'm going as Carrie White, which means that Six gets to dump an entire bucket of fake blood on me.

Six levitates using her telekinesis, wrapping her legs around the top of the shower, holding the bucket with an impish grin on her face. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, bracing myself for it. It splashes over me, running down my face and along my arms. I stiffen when I feel it. It's cold from being refrigerated, and it feels horrible against my skin. After a moment, I open my eyes and blink a few times, then look up at Six, who gives me a thumbs up. She jumps down and pulls the curtain aside so I can look at myself. I actually look pretty awesome. I grin despite the blood running all over me. Six runs over and plugs in a hair-dryer. I laugh as she blasts me with hot air, drying me off. After a while of that, I step out of the shower, now significantly less wet. She pulls on a long, white dress with shoulder-length sleeves. I sit her in a chair, and start with her makeup. I make her face and arms look incredibly pale, then start applying some darker stuff to make her look corpse-like, as well as eyeliner. She struggles a little when I start putting some gross greyish lipstick on her, but I keep her still long enough to put it on successfully. It takes a long time to do her face, and by the time I'm done, the blood has completely dried. I feel much more comfortable now that the material isn't wet. I pull her hair out from its ponytail and dunk it in the water in the basin. I don't use any shampoo or conditioner though.

Once her hair is moderately wet, I drag a brush through it, making sure to pull lots of her hair around her front, so it will cover her face. She's going as the creepy girl from the Ring. Once this is done, I blast her with the hair dryer and mess up some of her hair so it looks scraggly. Six and I then have fun, quite literally, rubbing dirt onto her feet, even going so far as to put black nail polish unevenly on her feet. Once she's done, we both stand side by side in the mirror and stare at our costumes, giggling. We're both quite proud of ourselves. Our costumes look awesome. We high-five, then take a few photos for fun's sake. By that time it's about 6:30, and we're ready to leave. I'm dying to see Nine and Four. I hear a knock on the door.

"Guys?" it's Adelina. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yup!" I call through the door. Six grins, pulling her hair back over her face. I open the door, and Adel's mouth drops open.

"You guys look awesome!" I grin, glad that she thinks so.

"Have you seen Nine and Four yet?" I ask.

She shakes her head.

"No, but Henri and Sandor are with them. Just a sec, I need to go and boast." We laugh and follow her down the hall, stopping just behind the door to the living room. Adelina goes in, and I hear her talking to the others.

"I'll admit, you guys look great, but girl power always wins out. You should see Mar and Six."

"Yeah," I say, popping out from the behind the wall, "We are fabulous!" I strike a ridiculous pose, and the others laugh I take a look at the guys. Nine is dressed as Gandalf, and Four is Doctor Who. They both look great.

I hear a thud and turn to see Six trying to navigate her way through the room. Four's mouth drops open, and Nine grins, looking impressed. I walk over and take her arm, giggling as I guide her towards the others.

"Screw this." She says, parting her hair in the middle so she can see. She smirks at their costumes.

"Nine, are you Gandalf?" she asks, smile widening.

"Indeed I am, my young pupil." Nine says in an imitation of an old man's voice. Four raises an eyebrow.

"Was Gandalf even a teacher?" he asks. Nine lifts his staff and whacks Four in the back of the head.

"Ow! What the hell man?"

"Speak to your elders with respect young man." The rest of us laugh, Cepans included. Four just shakes his head incredulously, rubbing his head where Nine clubbed him. The seven of us go down to our cars. We have two, since Adel and I had ours, but there's also the one Sandor and Nine had from Chicago. We all get in one of them, with Henri driving. They're going to drop us off at the suburbs where we can trick or treat, then go to their party with Sean. I stare out the window as we drive. The streets are filled with people dressed up for the holiday. I can see a huge range of different costumes. Some are dressed as the classic mummy or witch, but others have taken up a far more modern approach. I can see one man dressed as the guy from Breaking Bad, and two girls sporting identical Kermit the Frog costumes. I feel a giant grin stretching across my face. It's amazing how many people are dressed up.

They stop, and we climb out. Adelina leans over Henri to talk to us.

"Be safe, and don't wait up for us!" she seems satisfied by our chorus of okay's and whatever's.

"Have fun!" I call. Sandor gives us a thumbs up, and they drive away. The four of us grin at each other and start off down the street. We reach a house and knock on the door. It's opened by an elderly woman, who smiles at us and asks about our costumes. She gives us each two chocolate bars. Definitely worth answering the questions. We continue down the street, collecting plenty of junk food to gorge later. People are very impressed by my costume, and Six's is popular too. We split up and go our own ways, walking through the streets begging for candy. We meet up after a little while. Our bags are about half-full after an hour of trick-or-treating, but Nine and I insist on continuing. For the next hour we travel in our little group. I quickly find that the more impressive the costume, the more candy is received. After a good two hours, my bag is stuffed full. I scan it with my telekinesis, knowing that there are a few people who actually do put razor blades in lollies. There are none though. I wasn't expecting there to be any. Canadians are really nice.

I find the others and we compare our haul. Seeing as we don't have a car, we hail a taxi. I make sure I don't get any blood on the seat. The driver chats to us as he drives us back into town. After we get out and pay the driver, we walk into the lobby. I can see a small tour group in one of the elevators. There's still room in there, and we manage to squeeze in. I can see them staring at our costumes. Six's in particular is getting a lot of attention. She reaches up and pulls her hair out of her face, grinning at them. We get off at our floor, waving farewell to the tourists. After entering our place, we grin at one another and dump our bags in the places we'll be sitting in. I immediately head to the bathroom, needing to shower. I peel off my dress and step in. It takes a crazy amount of time to wash all of the blood out of my hair, and off my neck and arms, but I manage. When I get out, I pull on my pyjamas and towel dry my hair as I walk into the living room, where the others are. They're all dressed in pyjamas, and Six has successfully wiped all the makeup off her face.

"Bout time!" Nine says, and I blush slightly, knowing I was in there for ages.

"Sorry, getting fake blood off is difficult." Nine just grins at me. I pick up the phone and dial the pizza place. Everyone puts in their pizza order, and I end up ordering meat-lovers, 2 pepperoni, margarita, and a vegetarian pizza. Most people would say that it's a ridiculous amount of pizza, but we're teenagers, and alien teenagers at that. I order it to be delivered, and turn to the others. We sit on the couch, and begin debating what movie to watch first. Six and I want to watch Nightmare on Elms Street, but Four and Nine want to watch Friday the 13th.

"Come on," Nine says, stomping his foot like a little kid, "It's Jason!"

"What about Freddy?"

"Jason."

"Freddy."

"Jason."

"Freddy."

"JASON"

"FREDDY"

Four stands, holding his hands up in surrender.

"I'll watch Nightmare on Elms Street."

I let out a loud whoop, punching the air with triumph. Six grins and kisses Four on the cheek. I guess she really wanted to watch Nightmare on Elms Street. I hear the doorbell, and go to answer it, leaving Four and Six to their flirting and Nine to his sulking. I open the door and take the pizza boxes from the delivery guy, then pay him. He looks confused for a second.

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you need so much pizza?"

I grin at him.

"Buddy, I've got three other teenagers in here. I'm hoping this will be enough."

I close the door and float the pizza boxes over to the others via telekinesis. Nine whoops and seizes the box of pepperoni instantly. I make sure he doesn't immediately devour the entire box, and start piling pizza on my plate. We put the movie on, and I don't fail to notice how Six and Four are leaning on each other. I give Four a thumbs-up when he looks over at me. He blushes and looks away, and we start the movie. It's brilliant, and even though he's still disappointed that we aren't watching Friday the 13th, Nine manages to enjoy the movie as much as the rest of us. We run out of pizza about halfway through the movie, and I decide to get something later. After the movie is over, I go into the kitchen and pull one of the pumpkin tarts out of the fridge.

"Hey guys," I yell, "Who wants pumpkin tart?" I hear three yeses and snicker, pulling out plates for everyone. I cut everyone a good sized piece and put a large dollop of whipped cream on everyone's plate. I balance them all on my arms and carry them into the living room. I hand them out, and receive a chorus of thanks. I resume my place on the couch and we start watching Friday the 13th. When we watch the part at the beginning when the teens get murdered, Nine lets out a loud, maniacal laugh. It surprises everyone so much we all jump about a foot in the air. Nine laughs at our reaction, ignoring our annoyed glares. We continue watching, and finish it at about midnight. Despite the time, we decide to watch one more movie. The Shining overrules all of the other contestants, and we put it on, ready to be terrified. I can't help but hug myself a little. This movie is called one of the most terrifying ever made for a reason.

At one point, I can't help but jump up. I manage not to scream, but I feel shaken. Nine puts his hand on my shoulder and gives me a lopsided smile. I give him a sheepish look in response, and he chuckles softly. I lean back into the couch a little, enjoying the feeling of Nine's hand on my shoulder, not feeling as scared anymore. I wish I could move over and rest my head on his shoulder, but I ignore the temptation and keep watching the movie. When it's over, the four of us all say our goodnights and go to bed. I lie on my back, staring at the ceiling and twisting a lock of my hair around my fingers. I need to get over this crush on Nine, but it seems to grow stronger every day. I need to get over him, but I feel like I have a special connection to him, since we were the ones to break the charm. I roll onto my side and rub my pendant between my thumb and middle finger. I sigh, knowing that I'm not going to resolve this in a single night, and close my eyes in an attempt to sleep.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoy! Please give me lots and lots of reviews. The more reviews I get, the more frequently this will be updated. So, yeah.**

**~BluePhoenix14**


	27. Chapter 27 - The Defector Defects

**Yay! Another chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed that little fun bit last time, but now it's back to business, sadly. Another addition to the story this chap.**

**Dear Guest who reviewed: Fuck you too, go read another story if you don't like this one. And if you only want Navrina, why are you reading chapter 26 of a story that has said from the start will have no Navrina? You are an idiot.**

**Also: about that M rated stuff I mentioned a while back, I have decided what that sort of stuff will be. Here is a list of what the more mature stuff will include.**

· **Torture**

· **Graphic depictions of violence and gore. **

· **Lots of swearing**

· **Depression/Mental stability (might not be included, but it is more mature)**

· **Captivity**

· **Death (kinda obvious)**

**One more thing, I said that Eight would not die in this story, but you guys should know one thing. I'm not saying that Eight in particular will die, but no one is safe. Tehe, I love to scare people.**

**TRY TO GUESS! One character will be captured by the Mogadorians, try and guess who. Start guessing!**

* * *

CRAYTON

I peer at the map, wishing that I had taken Eight up on his offer of rest earlier. I'm exhausted, and I want nothing more than to collapse. We've been on the move ever since meeting Adam in Santa Teresa, knowing that the mogs might be on our tail, and I haven't slept for more than an hour a night since then. As if the nerves weren't enough, having a Mogadorian with us has not been pleasant. Adam has done nothing but help us since he joined our cause, but his presence discomposes me. I don't like having him around. Eight and Ella are fine with him. At first they were just as unsettled, but they are very comfortable with him now, and even chat and joke around casually with him. He looks much more human than the soldiers we've faced in the past, and that helps, but his deathly pale skin and black eyes remind me of what he really is. A defector Mogadorian who claims to have the ghost of a dead Garde in his head. Ella and Eight completely trust him, but I'm more wary.

At least, he has given us invaluable information on the Mogadorians, even giving us information about their leader, Setrakus Ra. His father is a high-ranking military general, which means he had access to crucial Intel. We now know where the Mogadorians have scouts posted, and he can hack just about anything, which has given us first-rate information.

But I still don't trust him. I force my eyes open, scanning the monitor for updates on Mogadorian movements, but the screen remains blank. I hear a rustle, then footsteps.

"Crayton?" I stiffen at the sound of Adam's voice. His harsh accent is all too familiar, and I don't know if I'll ever get used to it. I turn and look at him, frowning slightly.

"What?" I say. I'm surprised at how cold my voice sounds. I always try to be kind to everyone, but I find it hard when it comes to Adam.

"You're tired." He says it with a matter-of-fact voice, "I can take over watch if you want."

I instantly shake my head, brow creasing again.

"No, I'm fine."

Adam stares at me a moment, hesitating.

"I know you don't trust me, but you need sleep."

I'm about done hearing this. This Mogadorian telling me what I should and shouldn't do. His race has done unspeakable things, and as far as I'm concerned, he's still one of them.

"Yes, you're right, I don't trust you. But why should I? Your race killed all the Loric, for nothing but your own selfish gain. You show up with a crackpot story, expecting me to believe you, and you're surprised I don't trust you?" I feel awful the moment the words are out of my mouth, but it's too late to take them back. I hear a gasp, and turn to see Eight and Ella standing in the doorway. They just heard everything. I expect Adam to be angry, annoyed at me. But he isn't. If anything, that just makes it worse. He stares at me, his face betraying no emotion. He doesn't look surprised, or angry.

"Yes," he says quietly, "They did, and I'm sorry for that." He looks up at me, then turns and walks out, past Eight and Ella. Ella looks at me, then runs after Adam. Eight stares at me. Something has changed in his face. He's angry.

"Don't blame him. He wasn't among the soldiers that day! He would have been a child at the time. Don't blame him for what others have done. You should be thanking him. He was the only Mogadorian to see that something was wrong with their society and defect. He left his entire life behind to help us, and you yell at him because he isn't Loric?" Eight looks at me with something close to disgust, then storms out. I sit down heavily and put my head in my hands. I shouldn't have said that to Adam. I didn't even mean it. I'm just tired and frustrated, and I took it out on him. Eight is right, Adam isn't to blame for all that. I lean back in my chair, rubbing my temples, trying to think of a way to apologise.

* * *

FIVE

I don't want this.

But did I ever in the first place? I wanted to feel safe. Albert died when I was 8, and I never got the chance to feel safety. But did I ever think I'd get that with the Mogadorians? I don't trust them, I don't want to help them. But I have to.

Or they'll kill me.

I could walk away from this, find the others. But I'd never be able to forgive myself for defecting, and they'll never forgive me for it. I guess I could just not tell them, but then I would just hate myself even more. And if I didn't tell them, and they found out, they'd hate me. Yell at me and call me a monster like Emma did.

What do I do?

I pull myself to my feet and walk over to a mirror, examining my reflection. I haven't eaten in ages, I've been so stressed, and it's starting to show. I'm leaner, and my face looks more angular. I run a hand through my brown hair, sighing. One thing about me the orderly Mogadorians can't stand is my hair. It grows all over the place, and there is practically no way for me to neaten it. I growl slightly at my reflection. I hate how I look. The only thing I actually like about my appearance are my eyes. They're green, but instead of the vibrant, light green most other people have, mine are an incredibly dark shade of green, the colour of pine needles. I sigh again and move away from it. Staring at my reflection won't help anyone. I need to decide what to do. My thoughts drift to Emma, and guilt surges over me. Before I leave, I'm getting her out of that prison. I can only hope she'll be able to forgive me.

My plan is pretty sketchy. Get Emma out of prison, tell her everything, run out of base, and find the Loric. It's a terrible plan, but I don't have time to devise a better one. It's the graveyard hour, and I have a feeling that this is my best chance at escape. I take a deep breath and pack what few possessions I have into a backpack. It's mostly clothes, and the small spheres I use for my externa. I open the door and peer out either way. When I see no guards, I step out and walk down the hall quietly, heading for the dungeons. I manage to get there without a problem. I enter and scan the cells. I see her, awake, twisting the cuffs of her jacket in her hands. I walk over to the controls, taking note of the cell number, then enter in the release code. The forcefield keeping her in wavers and vanishes. She looks up, startled, and sees me there. Her face morphs into an expression of confusion, and anger. I walk over and stop a few metres from her.

"Emma."

She stares at me, unflinching.

"What are you?" she says suddenly.

"If you get out now, I'll tell you." I say.

She looks me up and down.

"Why should I trust you? What was that thing you did? When you held me up? I know it was you. What _are _you?"

I look at her helplessly.

"Emma, please. I'm leaving here, tonight. They're going to kill you if they find me gone. That's why we need to get out now."

"Oh, and you care whether I get killed or not?" she asks.

"Yes," I say it quietly, "I do care."

She hesitates, glances around her cell, then stands up and steps up to me.

"Fine, but you had better give me answers."

Even though I'm half a head taller than Emma, she still manages to be intimidating. I nod, and walk back out. She follows me, and I inwardly sigh with relief. I walk down a few mores halls, trying to navigate the labyrinth of corridors. I hear voices and stop, pressing myself against the wall. Emma does the same. She seems to understand that this is serious. Once the voices have faded away, I grab Emma's wrist and guide her past the door quickly. She draws up beside me, and I quickly let go of her wrist.

"Okay, start explaining."

I look down at her.

"You aren't going to believe me, but okay."

I begin with Lorien, telling her about our race, and about the Mogadorians. I tell her everything, adjusting my voice volume whenever I think I hear soldiers. When I'm done, she doesn't say anything, trailing me silently.

"Wow." She whispers. I'm expecting her to yell at me, or laugh. I don't expect her to believe me. I force myself to look over at her. She stares at me, as though she's really seeing me. I look away, and I feel her hand on my shoulder. I give her a small smile and she takes her hand off my shoulder, and we continue down the hall. We're almost out. If this was one of those action movies, the villain would show up and fight. Thankfully, this isn't an action movie. Setrakus Ra is nowhere to be seen. We reach the entrance, and I look back down the hall, making sure that no-one is tailing us. I grab Emma's hand, and the two of us run out, vanishing into the darkness.

* * *

**Ooh! We have Five now! Things are starting to heat up more. **

**~BluePhoenix14**


	28. Chapter 28 - Forgiveness

**Hey, hope you guys liked last chapter! I already have plans for Five's love interest, and it might surprise you, but it won't happen for a loooonnng time.**

**Answering Reviews**

**Guest: Sorry, but I will not tell you what grade I am in. Sadly, though none have emerged yet, I will have exams in the future, and yes, they will come before Fanfiction. As much as I love writing, education comes first in my mind. **

**Here are the poll results! Thank you to everyone who participated!**

**Six = 22%**

**Marina = 22%**

**Eight = 22%**

**Two = 11%**

**Five = 11% **

**Adamus Sutekh = 11%**

**IMPORTANT! Next year, or maybe this year, once I have finished some of my stories, I will be posting a new Lorien Legacies story. It is a human AU, hopefully it'll be one you guys like. The title is inspired by a Foster The People song. It will be 7/9, and will also include human versions of 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 9, 10, Sam, Adelina, Sandor, and maybe Adam. Please keep an eye peeled for that one in the future.**

* * *

ELLA

I still can't believe Papa said those things to Adam. He's always so nice, the opposite of most Mogadorians, and very smart. He does nothing but try to help us, and he is fully devoted to our cause. He has shown me One more than once. He doesn't know how he does it, but I've had many conversations with her. She's really funny, and Eight agrees. I wish she could have lived so we could have met in real life, but at least we can talk to the apparition that remains. Papa is the only one of us who hasn't seen One yet. He obviously doesn't trust Adam to stand near him, much less touch him. I hope that when we meet the others that they won't be as distrustful as Crayton is being.

I follow Adam down to the river near where we're staying. I stand for a moment, not knowing what to say. Adam must sense my presence, because he turns around and sees me there. He doesn't look sad, on the contrary, he looks completely calm, like he was expecting it.

"Adam, don't listen to what Papa said. You've helped us a lot, okay? You're one of us now."

Adam looks over me, smiles and ruffles my hair. I usually don't like it, but right now I don't mind. I smile back up at him.

"Thanks, Ella. It's not Crayton's fault. I guess I just unsettle him. Besides, he's tired, you should go tell him to get some rest."

I frown, concerned.

"Are you sure you're alright." Adam chuckles softly.

"I'll be fine." I stare at him a moment, then go to tell Papa to get some sleep. When I go in though, I see him slumped back in his chair, breathing slowly, and smile. It looks like he doesn't need any help with getting to sleep. I kiss him on the cheek and walk out to where Adam and Eight are sitting by a little campfire, laughing about something. I smile, feeling my worries melt away. This is where I want to be, having fun with my friends, not worrying about the Mogadorians. I sit down next to Eight, feeling like I'm home.

* * *

NINE

Marina is acting weird.

She seems to be avoiding me. I hate it, I'm always trying to revisit the past few days and see if I did anything wrong. There's nothing I can think of, and I hope that I haven't somehow destroyed our friendship. When we train, she seems distracted. I hope it wasn't Halloween that's got her acting strange. But did I do anything weird? A thought occurs to me. What if she read my mind and knows that I like her? The thought alone is terrifying. She probably doesn't like me back, and now wants to keep her distance. She seems perfectly at ease with Six and Four, so I know that it must be something I've done. Just thinking about it keeps me awake at night.

Speaking of Four and Six, their relationship is now common knowledge. They're not afraid of PDA, which is always awkward when I walk into a room and find them making out in it. It's weird. I try to ignore it, but whenever I see them, I can't help but wish that was me and Marina. That will probably never happen though. I try to turn my thoughts to finding the other Garde, which hasn't been successful. Sandor says he feels like he's hit a wall. We need to find Eight and Five, but we have no idea where to start. I wish they could just show up at our door, but they might not even know that the charm is broken, much less where the four of us are. There have been no news stories. There was a terrorist attack on a plane, a house fire and a missing child, but other than that, the news has gone stale. It's November, and I guess everyone is just too busy beginning to worry about Christmas to worry about murdering people or something. I wonder if Mogadorians celebrate Christmas, or anything, really. They probably don't.

I wish I knew what was going on in her head, but she's the one with mind-reading, not me. Eventually I can't stand it, and go to ask Six. She and Marina are best friends, and I figure, if anyone would know, Six would. I find her sitting on the couch, reading a Harry Potter book.

"Uh, Six?"

"Yeah?" she says, looking up.

"I, uh, need to talk to you."

She sits up, closing her book.

"About what?"

"Uh, Marina."

Six grins, and pats the space next to her. Feeling dumb, I sit down.

"What do you want to know?" she asks.

"Have I done anything to offend her or something? She's avoiding me."

"Ah," Six says, "No, you haven't done anything to offend her. She's avoiding you for another reason."

"What's that?"

Six stands up, scooping her book into her arms.

"Here's a tip, since you seem so oblivious. When a girl likes a guy, but is afraid he doesn't like her back, she might try to avoid him, just in case she tips him off that she likes him." she smiles. "Remember that."

She walks off, leaving me sitting on the couch, slightly stunned. Marina likes me? Six must have been lying, to fool me. But what if she was telling the truth? I groan and put my head in my hands, wishing that I knew what to do.

* * *

EMMA

I've learnt a lot of things since the Mogadorians captured me, and perhaps the most important is: Aliens are terrible navigators.

Five and I stand in the middle of a forest, with no idea how to get out. I have to keep reminding myself that his name is Five, not Cody. It's hard, but the name 'Five' actually suits him more than Cody ever did. Sadly, this doesn't mean it's any easier to remember. I can't believe that not only are aliens real, but the shy boy I befriended is one, and so are my captors, who are trying to hunt down the Loric and take over the world. It's a lot to grasp, but I believe it with every cell in my body. It just makes too much sense, and it's much too complex to make up. Trust me, the soldiers guarding me had about as much of a personality as a potato, and I don't think their imaginations were much better. Now, even though we were able to escape, we're completely lost. I wish we had a map, or compass. Anything really, but Five didn't have time to grab a bunch of their super-advanced technology. I swipe at a fly buzzing around my head.

I step up beside Five.

"Uh, Co-, _Five_, do you have any idea where we are?"

"Umm." He says. I meet his eyes, and gives me a sheepish look. "I can try and figure it out." I roll my eyes at him.

"Yeah, great. We're completely lost, aren't we?"

"Yes." He sighs, his shoulders slumping. I shake my head, smiling.

"Do you have any legacies that might help us?"

He looks up like something's just occurred to him.

"Yes, but…" I can see him look at me sideways. I sigh, feeling both nervous and excited.

"Whatever it is, use it, we need to get out of here before the Mogadorian dudes get here."

Five hesitates, then reaches over and grabs my wrist gently. He pulls me closer to him, and positions my hands on his shoulder. I give him a confused look. He takes a deep breath, and we shoot into the air.

"Shit!" I yell flinging my arms around his neck, clinging to him, staring around with wide eyes. Five puts his arms around my waist to make sure I don't fall down. I'm standing on his feet, but he doesn't seem to mind. I relax a little and he starts moving, shooting through the air gracefully. I suck in a breath and move my eyes from the trees to Five's face. He's thinner than I remember, and his face looks much more angular. It suits him, though. He seems relaxed, like his in his own element now. Of course he is, this is something he's probably been doing for a long time. He looks at me, and gives me a coy smile.

"So, what do you think?"

"Five," I breath, staring at the lightness towards the east, where the sun will rise soon, "This is incredible." He chuckles softly.

"I'm sure the other Garde can do much more impressive things."

A smile stretches across my face, and I'm sure I look like an idiot. He turns to me, looking serious again.

"Emma, where's your family? I can take you to them."

I turn around so fast my neck cricks. I bite my lip, ignoring it.

"What do you mean? I want to help you guys."

"No," Five says, "It's too dangerous." I twist slightly, and I have to adjust my grip so I don't fall.

"Five, I can handle myself! And besides, you can't just tell me about a race of sinister aliens trying to kill you and expect me to do nothing." I slump slightly. "I know you're just trying to look out for me, but I'll be of more use with you."

Five looks at me.

"No, Emma, if you died." He chokes slightly and shakes his head, "No. you'd do the most good away from me, where you can't distract me." I open my mouth, wanting desperately to change his mind, but I know he won't let up. I close my mouth and lean my head against his shoulder, closing my eyes. I manage to get a good 3 hours rest before Five wakes me gently. We're a few metres from my front gate. He lands, making sure no-one sees us, and I reluctantly let go of him. I want so badly to help, but I know I will just complicate things. Looking at Five, I remember how our friendship was destroyed because he was trying to protect me. I'm in even more danger now that I know, and going with him would just put me in peril. Also, Five would be so busy keeping me safe that he wouldn't be able to protect himself, and the others of his kind. I step away from him, fighting back tears. After all this time, it hurts to see him leave. He gives me a long look, and I have to do it. I grab his collar, pull him closer to me, and kiss him. He stiffens slightly in surprise, but quickly kisses me back. I hate it when I have to pull away from him. He steps forward and wraps me in a hug. I hug him back, still wishing that I could come with him.

He pulls away and smiles at me one last time before shooting into the sky with the help of his flight legacy. I stand there a moment, then walk slowly towards my house. I lift my hand and knock on the door. My father answers. He looks stunned, but rushes forward and hugs me, not saying a word. I hug him back, and as I do, standing in the embrace of my father, I make a silent vow.

_I will find some way to help you, Five, I promise._

* * *

**Sorry if that was OOC of Emma, but I haven't been able to read any of the Lost files with Five in them, so I read the Wikia for info on her. Hope you guys enjoyed!**

**~BluePhoenix14**


	29. Chapter 29 - Fading

**Sorry if, this one is shorter than usual. We have had non-stop rain for the past few days, and it really puts a depressing edge on everything. Hope you guys enjoy, and please review lots! Yes, I am shamelessly begging! Review!**

**BTW: Have you guys heard about Cyclone Marcia? It might hit where I live!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lorien Legacies.**

* * *

SIX

We're back to business, the short break we got for Halloween is officially over. Four is trying to use his globe thing to find the others, but it isn't working out too well. So far, we've had no luck in finding the others. I turn my thoughts to something much more interesting. Namely, Marina and Nine. I inwardly groan, thinking of how much they like each other, but of how uncertain they are that the other likes them back. It's both adorable and frustrating. I want my best friend to be happy.

I am currently lying on the floor, reading Harry Potter. I didn't think much of it while I was on the run, but now that things have cooled down, I have actually had a chance to find out what it is about. Marina lent me the first book, and I've just continued reading the series. I'm halfway through the fourth one. I hear footsteps and lower my book to see my boyfriend standing there. It gives me a little thrill whenever I call him that. It's justified, because I've never had one before, and the first one I get is not only another Garde, but he's pretty damn hot, too. I smile at him and sit up.

"Hey." I say. Four grins at me and crouches down.

"I was just curious, why the floor?" I know he's asking why I'm reading here of all places. I grin at him.

"Why not?" he considers this for a moment.

"Touché." I grin at him, and he helps me off the floor. I kiss him on the cheek and he blushes slightly. The good thing about this relationship is that he seems just as affected by me as I am by him. I smile at him, and he leans forward and kisses me on the lips. A tingling races up my spine, and I deepen the kiss, feeling my face heat up. Four pulls me closer, and everything else suddenly seems irrelevant. For a beautiful moment, I don't care about the Mogadorians, or finding the other Garde. All that matters is Four, and the soft pressure of his lips on mine. He pulls away and smiles at my red face, which causes it to flush even more.

"Come on, let's go train." He says, taking my hand. I entwine my fingers with his and grin at him.

"Definitely." I say.

* * *

ADAM

Crayton apologises for shouting at me, but I just shake it off, instantly forgiving him. that seems to make him feel ashamed though, so I end up pulling him to the side.

"Crayton, really, it's fine, you don't have to feel bad or anything." As I say this, One complains that I'm too nice. I ignore her, trying to focus on Crayton. He eventually agrees, and walks away looking much happier. I feel better too, now that I've straightened things out with him. The four of us are an odd group, but we are strange in the best ways. I first notice something is wrong when I notice how One seems to appear less and less, how her snarky comments seem almost forced. She seems less present. I wake up one night, feeling uneasy, and walk away from where the others are camped. I find One sitting at the stream, resting her chin on her hands. She looks sad. I walk closer, and see with a shock, that she is crying.

"One." I go over to her, longing to put my hand on her shoulder or hug her, yet knowing that I can't. She's transparent. I can see right through her to the rocks on her right side. She looks over at me, tears streaking her face. What's wrong with her? She must read my thoughts, because she sits up and answers my question.

"Adam, we've been separated for too long, I'm dying all over again."

"No." I say, desperation sinking in. "You can't die, One, you can't. I, I can go to Ashwood Estates, convince them to hook me up to the machine again. One just shakes her head.

"You can't Adam, and you know that."

A feeling of hopelessness takes over me.

"One, you can't leave, please, you're my best friend." She turns and smiles at me sadly.

"Maybe I am, but soon Ella and Eight and Crayton will be your best friends. Adam, I've been dead this whole time, and I think you know that." she looks at me. "Before I go, there's something I need to do, but I can't do it yet. Tell the others, that I'm fading, then I can do it."

She shimmers and disappears. I feel bile crawling up my throat. I can't do this without her. I don't want to do this without her. She was the one who showed me that what I believed was wrong, she helped me break free from the rules and regulations that bound me. She helped me defect. I need her. I sit there for hours, staring at the water as it rushes past. Eight and the others wake up and approach me.

"Adam?" I turn and see them standing there, looking concerned. "What is it?"

"One," I say, my voice sounds hoarse, "I don't know what it is exactly, but she's fading away. She said she had to do something before she left though."

Ella steps forward and puts her hand on my shoulder.

"It'll be fine, Adam, we're with you."

I see the air behind Ella ripple, and One appears. She takes a step forward. Crayton, turns slightly, and jumps when he sees her there. Eight and the others turn as well, staring at her. They can all see her. She cocks her head at me, then smiles at me.

"See, Adam?"

I'm about to open my mouth to say something, when she rushes forward. I see a flash of blinding light, then everything is gone.

* * *

ELLA

I shake Adam again. Wishing that he will move, open an eye, anything. But he doesn't move.

That was by far the strangest thing I have ever seen. Adam told us about One, then she appeared, so we could all see her, she sort of ran at Adam, and disappeared when she was about to run through him. He straightened up, then collapsed. We've been trying to wake him up since, but our efforts have been in vain. He's in some sort of coma.

His face looks peaceful, and I wish I knew what was going on in his head. I sit back and bury my head in my hands, a few sobs escaping. Eight kneels down next to me and pulls me into a hug, murmuring softly. Crayton steps forward and gently picks up Adam, supporting his limp body. He presses his fingers to Adam's neck, and I realise that he is taking his pulse. He looks relieved.

"He's fine. It seems he's in some sort of catatonic state, but other than that, he's unharmed." Crayton looks at us. "That girl, she was One?"

The two of us nod, and Eight stands, helping Papa carry Adam into the house. We have barely set him down when there is an erratic beeping from the monitor. I walk over, and my blood runs cold when I see that there are a group of mogs travelled towards us. I look at the others fearfully, and they instantly start moving, packing up our stuff. I help them stuff it into our car, then the three of us carefully put Adam inside. I do up his seatbelt and Crayton slams his foot down on the accelerator. We shoot off down the road, probably looking really suspicious. He tones it down a bit so that we aren't pulled over for speeding. I'm breathing heavily, and my heart is racing. They were definitely chasing us. I wonder how they found us.

"They must have found us hacking in and traced it." Eight says. Crayton nods and I agree with them. It seems like the most viable answer. I know Adam wouldn't betray us for anything, so that must be it. I rest my forehead against the cool leather of the seat in front, trying to collect my thoughts.

* * *

**Please give me feedback, and give me suggestions for my t or d fic!]**

**~BluePhoenix14**


	30. Chapter 30 - Mogs, Now With Legacies!

**You guys can't complain about the length of this chappie. It is the longest so far, with a total of 3067 words, not counting the authors note, so, you're welcome! Chpter 30 already, man. Please review and answer the new poll on my profile!**

* * *

FIVE

I fly to the Everglades to retrieve my chest once I drop off Emma. The broader part of my mind doesn't know why I'm getting it, but the part of my mind that is functioning properly tells me that the Mogadorians could find it and use it's contents against us. I pull it out of the mud, feeling numb as I wipe the muck off it. I've felt this way ever since Emma kissed me. I feel like the inner workings of my brain have short-circuited and left me barely able to comprehend anything apart from the fact that _Emma kissed me. _The girl who shouted and called me a monster, who knocked me out with a metal pipe and moved away, kissed me. She wanted to help us fight the Mogadorians. I wonder dimly if I made the right decision by leaving her out of it. She's more of a target, now that she knows everything about Lorien and the war. I wish I could erase everything I told her from her memory, even if it did make her hate me again. I just seem to have put her in even more danger. I sigh and sit down on a rock, trying to get my thoughts back on track. How will I find the other Garde? Send a beam of light into the sky? Use my abilities on national television?

Both of those ideas are stupid, and will get me killed. I pick up my chest and fly high into the air, until I'm surrounded by flawless white clouds. I can see birds flying beneath me, and I can't help but smile at the sight. Even after all these years, flying still gives me a little thrill. I shoot through the air, watching the ground and dodging the occasional pigeon as I look for a water source. I see a small stream, and I fly down to it after checking that there are no humans in sight. I drop my chest unceremoniously into the water and start cleaning all the gunk from the swamp off. Once it's clean, I use my telekinesis to wipe all the water off it, and after I deem it dry, I tuck it under my arm and rise into the air once more. I travel lower this time, scanning the land beneath me. I know I won't find any of the Garde by looking down, I can only wish it were that simple. I have no idea where to start, and I wish Emma were with me. I push that thought away. The further away from me she is, the safer she is as well. Even though it's best I keep my distance, I hope that isn't the last time I see her. After a few hours, I come across a road.

I drop to the ground and walk along, wishing that I had a car. I know how to drive, and I'm 17. But then again, I'd probably be pulled over in a matter of minutes. I said I can drive, I never said I could drive well. I sigh and hold out my thumb, hoping that someone will take pity on the bedraggled teenager and let me hitchhike. I come across a petrol station, and sit a few metres from the entrance, rubbing my forehead and wishing I knew what to do. I don't have much money, a few hundred dollars at most, and I need to save it for the future. I know that I still have many of the gems from my chest, but wherever I go to sell them, the humans will just rip me off. I let out an agitated groan and run my fingers through my messy hair. I hear a shout and look up. A young man seems to have bumped into someone and caused them to spill their beer. This wouldn't be a problem if not for a few things. One, the man whose beer was spilled is massive, and looks angry. Second, the beer went all over him, no doubt staining his clothes. Three, the man does not look like the forgiving type.

The other customers in the bar seem to know what is going to happen. They immediately scramble out of their seats, but don't leave, not doubt wanting to watch the unfortunate backpacker get squashed to a pulp. I hesitate. Butting in would only draw attention to myself, but at the same time, I don't want the poor guy to get beaten up. I have seen too many people suffer just because they are weaker than their opponent. And I hate bullies. No one has the right to make you hurt just because they can. I stand up and shove through the people until I am standing at the front. While I hesitated, the big one has approached the other man and looks like he might explode.

"You spilled my beer, you little punk!" he roars, so loudly that I put my hands over my ears. He takes another few steps forward, then looks at the little audience he has gathered.

"Scram!" he yells, "This is between me and scrawny over here." Everyone obeys him, running out of the bar and climbing into their cars, driving away at top speed. I remain rooted to the spot though. He turns to me, face red.

"Didn't you hear me? I said scram!" I give him a glare.

"No." I say calmly. I've faced opponents far more formidable than this oaf. I'm an alien for Pittacus sake! A drunk man can't scare me, no matter how big he is. The man being threatened gives me a look that's half _thank you _and half _get out of here. _I stand my ground as the man lumbers up to me, giving him a bored look. He looks like he's about to punch me.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I say as he clenches his fist at me, "I am far faster and far stronger than you are." The man snorts.

"As if you are! You're even more of a runt than klutz over there." He says, jerking his head at the backpacker. He looks terrified that the man has remembered he is there. The man looks over me, shakes his head with a nasty grin on his face, and turns back to the other guy, picking up a knife as he does. The man visibly pales, and I'm about to run up and hit him hard in the head, when the waitress does it for me. She appears out of nowhere and slams a frying pan into the big one's head. He stiffens, then collapses on the ground. We stare at her, dumbstruck. She straightens up and glares at the man on the ground.

"I hate that guy. Always fighting, gettin' offended at the smallest thing." She shakes her head and looks at us. "You two had best get going, he's got a thick skull, so he'll be gettin' up soon."

I nod and turn to leave, when the skinny guy grabs my arm.

"Wait," he says, "I wanted to thank you, for trying to help me and all. You're a hitchhiker right?"

I nod mutely.

"Well, I'll give you a ride, if ya want." I glance up, surprised.

"Uh, yeah, thanks."

We run out of the bar and I grab my stuff before getting in the guy's car. He continues to thank me, and once I manage to get him to stop, we start up a friendly conversation. I tell him where I'm wanting to go, and it just so happens that he is going to the same place. After sitting in the car for several hours, I get out and thank him and walk along in the twilight, trying not to think about how I'm alone yet again.

ADAM

I wish I was able to read One's thoughts like she was able to read mine, then I might have had an idea of what she was planning. I saw nothing but darkness for a while, and I had the distinct feeling some connection was being found. I couldn't feel my own body. I felt like I was submerged in water, like I was weightless.

But then the darkness is replaced with colour. Flashes of uninterpretable colour, shapes that move and contort. I can't understand what is going on. What have I been pulled into? I struggle to make out anything in the whirlwind of different hues and figures. I feel vaguely like I'm back in the labs beneath Ashwood Estates, connected to the machine. A sudden terror surges through me. What if I'm still hooked into the machine? What if everything I think I've done has just been a dream? Just as my panic is reaching its peak, a feeling of calm flows through me. One appears in front of me, sharp and clear, though I can still see the jumble behind her. She reaches out her hand, and smiles at me. She says something, but I can't hear it. I reach forward, not with my hand, but more with my mind, reaching for her. She smiles, and then I can feel my limbs again.

Except it isn't my body.

I'm in a place I recognise well, but I'm here in a different way than what I was originally. I have somehow returned to the memory of Malaysia, of her death. But instead of being a spectator, I am somehow in One's body. I feel her fear and determination rushing through me, and her muscles tensing in anticipation. I am her, but at the same time, I'm not. I try to control her arms, but I can do nothing. My arms and legs and mouth move of their own accord. I am yet again a visitor in her mind. I try to escape, knowing what happens next when they charge in the door, but I can't move a muscle.

I'm trapped.

ELLA

They snuck up on us. We should've known that they were too close for comfort, but Crayton was exhausted, and the only person other than him that can drive is Adam, who just so happens to still be comatose. We had to stop, and we ended up camping under the stars in the middle of a clearing. There's a small hill, so we put Adam at the top of it, where he'd be comfortable. I know he probably doesn't even know, but I do it anyway. I wish he would wake up. He's been out for days, and I'm starting to get worried. We've been able to trickle water in his mouth, but we haven't found a way to feed him, and I'm afraid he might starve to death. I sat down and managed to get a few hours' sleep, but I had woken just a moment before they had arrived. I grabbed a sword and tried hacking at them, but I decided that Eight and Papa are much more suited to fighting than I am.

I'm at the top of the hill, trying to shield Adam from them. I'm shaking. This is the second battle we've been in in the past two weeks. More of the Mogadorians are swarming out from the trees, and Eight is barely able to handle them as he teleports all over the place, transforming into different avatars as he cuts through their front lines.

I kneel down and put my hands on either side of Adam's face.

"Come on," I whisper, "Wake up, Adam."

ADAM

I watch as Hilde is cut down, and feel my own shock at the power of the rage that flows through One's body, shoving away any other thoughts or doubts. I find my own emotions matching hers. I realise what is coming next, and I brace myself. I feel something inside myself, or One's self. The legacy, at long last, has been woken from its dormancy. I feel this strange power rip through me, and my own satisfaction is dwarfed only by One's as I watch them fall to its strength. I turn, knowing what is going to happen next. As I swivel around and see the Mogadorian about to impale me, I hear a voice.

"Wake up, Adam."

My eyes fly open just before the sword comes down. Ella, who must have been the source of the voice I heard, jumps back as I bolt up into a sitting position. I look around, but it takes me a minute to realise we're being attacked. Ella hugs me, and I squeeze her back. Nothing about me has changed, but I feel strange, like there's something different about me. I see Eight and Crayton desperately trying to fend the Mogadorians off. There are too many, they're going to be overwhelmed soon. We'd need a miracle to win. Just as the thought occurs to me, I realise what is different about me. The odd feeling I had while in the dream, where I felt One's legacy inside her, I can feel it now.

Could it be?

I reach inside myself and feel it there. I push at it, trying to activate it like I did in the dream. I feel it spread through me, and I stand as I feel the pressure of the repressed legacy building up inside me. I look over at Ella as I feel it reach its peak.

"Stay there." She stares at me, and I release all of the pent up energy inside me.

A massive wave of concussive force rolls out, making the earth shudder and crack. I'm creating an earthquake. I imagine it reaching further, toward the approaching reinforcements. I extend my hands as I do it. It doesn't change anything, but I feel more in control of this strange new sensation. The earthquake spreads, and I make it stronger. I see Eight and Crayton look up, confused, and see me with my hands extended. They don't look confused though. They must think I'm trying to keep my balance. But I'm not, something irreversible has happened to me.

One has given me her legacy.

I watch as Eight cuts through the rest of the mogs, who are now shaken up and off-balance. Crayton helps him, then the two of them run up the hill. I let the earthquake died down, then fall to my knees, vision swimming. They run up to me.

"Adam, good to see you're awake! What luck that nature decided to help us, eh?" Crayton says, grinning. Eight also looks happy at what they think was an unexpected turn of events. Ella, however, shakes her head at them. They stop smiling and frown, confused. A smile forms on her face, and it enlarges until it extends across her whole face. Eight and Crayton give each other sidelong looks, probably wondering what is going on. I lift my head and see Ella point at me.

"Uh, Ella, why are you pointing at Adam?" Eight asks, looking bemused as I stand up.

She turns and grins at me. I close my eyes and try to reach my inherited legacy. It's easy this time. I can feel it resting within me, waiting to be used. I release it, and feel a wave of energy leave me, manipulating the ground around us. It's only a small tremor, but when I open my eyes, the others are staring at me with amazement. Apparently though, it's taxing to use it, because black dots dance in my vision, and I almost collapse. Crayton catches me.

Eight's mouth is hanging open.

"How…?" he says.

"One." I say quietly. He doesn't push me further, and at first I think he's angry, but then a smile just as wide as Ella's appears on his face.

"That is brilliant!" he hoots, grinning like he just won the lottery. "We have a frickin earthquake-generating Mogadorian on our side! Could things get much more epic?" I can't help but laugh at his enthusiasm. Crayton is grinning at me too. I guess he really has gotten over his distrust of me. I manage to steady myself.

'You'll have to hone it, of course." Eight says, "But don't worry, soon you'll be just as well-practised as we are" he certainly looks happy.

"How about first, we get out of here." I say. The others laugh, and we all climb into the car, which we scan for trackers before setting off. I lean my forehead against the cool glass, thinking. I close my eyes and let myself fall asleep.

I find myself on the beach in California. One sits next to me. The sun hits her hair at the perfect angle, making her hair look like pure gold. She doesn't give me a sarcastic remark like she normally would, she just smiles at me sadly.

"I'm sorry I had to do it like that, Adam, but you never would have let me give you my legacy any other way."

I want to argue, but I know she's right.

"I have to go, Adam, you know that."

I let out a strangled noise and take her hand. I can feel tears budding in my eyes, but I can't help it. She takes a deep breath and leans against me. I put my arm around her and pull her close. We stay like that for a while, but eventually, she pulls away from me and traces the side of my face with her fingers. She's crying now, too. I want to say something to her, anything. But I know everything I want to say she knows already. One leans forward, and kisses me. I can feel the moisture on her face from the tears, I don't know if they're hers or mine. She pulls away and smiles at me.

"Goodbye Adam." And just like that, I'm alone on the beach.

I wake to Eight shaking me in the morning. I can feel tears in my eyes, but I try to force them back. Eight just smiles sadly at me, and I know he understands. I stand up, wiping my eyes as I look to where Ella and Crayton are making breakfast. Despite losing One, I still have my friends with me, and I'm going to help the Loric win, or die trying. I smile at the prospect of finding the remaining Garde, and make my way over to the small campfire with the others.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed that! Please give me feedback guys!**

**~BluePhoenix14**


	31. Chapter 31 - A Stalking in Chicago

**Hey guys! You know you're an Australian when you're freezing and it's 22°C. Hehe. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I was going to split this in two and have it as two separate chapters, but I decided to keep it long, as a treat for you guys. I have topped my own previous record of 3067 words for this story. I present to you, Chapter 31, with a total word count of 5547! Don't say I don't give you guys good things. Please enjoy, and review. I also need more ideas for the Truth or Dare story, so if you're interested, check it out, and send me your ideas!**

**IMPORTANT: I have a bunch of exams coming up, so there may not be a chapter next week, that's why this one is so long.**

**Disclaimer: 1, I'm not Loric, 2, I'm not all-powerful, 3, if I owned this, I wouldn't still go to school.**

* * *

MARINA

Nine and I go out for another 10km run. He's been coming on them almost every day now, and he is able to finish relatively close to when I do. I have grown to anticipate this time of day. We always talk as we run, and it's always interesting, since it's Nine. Not to mention, after we run, he always pulls his shirt off to cool down. That's another added bonus. We finish today in record time, and we high-five. We talk as we stroll back. One of the things I love so much about our conversations is that they can be about literally anything, and end up as something entirely different. It's because we have the strangest trains of thought you will ever find. We once started a conversation about homeless people, and it ended up being a conversation about NASA. It's weird, amusing, yes, but very weird. Today's conversation focuses on a frequent subject: the other Garde. I can't help but want to know where they are. Apparently Nine also possesses the same burning curiosity. I wish there were some way to track their movements, but we are sadly lacking in a Garde GPS system, so we have to make do with watching the news for now.

We walk back, deep in conversation. We lower our voices whenever someone comes within hearing distance. It wouldn't be good if someone heard us talking about everything. Of course, they could always dismiss it as craziness, but if they told the authorities, and the mogs heard. Well, long story short, we'd be screwed. I wish we had some way of contacting the others. I tried with my telepathy, but I have very few memories of the others to begin with, and Five and Eight are hard to recall. I got on well with Eight on the ship, but I spent most of my time with One and Nine. Apparently One treated me like her little sister, and Nine would defend me from the others when they teased me for being shy. The thought brings my mind back to that day in the kitchen, when he almost kissed me. We still haven't talked about it, and quite frankly, I'm scared to. I don't want to destroy my friendship with him. It feels like I've already damaged it, and I don't want to throw away what I have, just to tell him I like him.

I try to force my mind onto another topic, and my train of thought inexplicably turns to something that has been distracting me for several weeks. The mercury in my chest, I feel like it shouldn't bother me so much, but something about it just unsettles me. Why did the almighty, peace-loving Elders decide I needed two litres of a deadly metal that can kill in moments? **(A/N: I don't know if this is scientifically correct. Google was being an asshole, and I don't know how much mercury can kill you, or how long it takes. Sorry science!) **

I couldn't help but notice that I felt something when I picked up that container. It wasn't a physical feeling, more of a mental one. It felt right, almost, holding that stuff. I've begun to wonder if my life on Lorien had something to do with metal. It seems like the most likely option, that, or maybe I have a legacy related to metal that I'm yet to discover. That would be cool. I suddenly picture Magneto from X-Men, and giggle quietly. Nine gives me a sidelong look, but doesn't ask. He knows that if I randomly laugh, I'm usually thinking about something weird.

I like that he's so accepting of my weirdness. I push this thought away, even though he can't read minds. That's my specialty. Something occurs to me. I can just read his mind and find out if he likes me or not. I shove that thought away almost as quickly as I did the last one. I'm not going to pry into his head. We arrive back at home, and Nine does a ridiculous bow, opening the door for me. I laugh, blushing slightly, and walk inside.

Adelina is lying on the couch, scanning the newspaper. She looks over the top to grin at me. I return the gesture and decide to walk to the roof. People hardly ever go there, and it's peaceful. I go quietly, opening the door silently, hoping I don't disturb anyone. I walk over to the edge and gaze out over Quebec City. It's beautiful, the entire city is coated in a layer of snow, with more drifting down slowly from the sky. Up here I feel safe, at peace, like nothing can ever hurt me. Unfortunately, the beautiful view isn't enough to distract my thoughts. The Cepans suggested that we play capture the flag, but there are only four of us, and something tells me it wouldn't have ended well. I sigh, breathing in the cool air as I lean against the railing. My thoughts drift to the mercury yet again. I try to ignore it, but it keeps nagging at me. I wish we were out in the field. I feel so useless here, hiding away, unable to do anything.

I hear the door open behind me, and I turn to see Four standing there. I let out a little sigh of relief that it wasn't Nine. Things between us are weird. He gives me a genial smile and comes over to me.

"Hey, hope I'm not disturbing you or anything."

I smile and shake my head.

"Nah, just thinking."

He grins at me again, and I feel glad that I have a friend like Four to talk to. He has a level head, and is the most sensible of us all. He'd be a good leader, and quite frankly, I can't think of anyone better. Our Cepans are good at advising us, of course, but I think it will be one of us Garde leading the others in the future. Hopefully that doesn't mean the deaths of our Cepans, but we have no idea what will happen.

"So," I say, turning to him, "How are the Loric lessons going?"

"Pretty damn good." He voices in said language. I extend my hand for a high-five, to which he obliges.

I look back out at the city, brushing snow out of my hair.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Four says.

"Damn it Four, you stole my line!" I say with mock indignation. We both laugh. We can't help it. After the nerves about finding the others set in again, we found ourselves not feeling as happy. It feels good to laugh with one of my best friends.

"So, has Sandor had any more luck locating the others?" I ask. It's the question on everyone's minds. All we want to do is be together with the others, but since we have no clear way to track them, it's proving difficult, if not impossible. I know for a fact that Adelina has begun to have to remind Sandor to go to bed. He's been deep in search for any sign of the others. We heard a brief news story about a terrorist attack on a plane, but before we could check the video, it was taken down from an unknown source. We have also been scanning the feed for any information on the Mogadorians' movements, but the only remotely interesting thing that has come up is about some General's kid who died in combat. That's good for us, not so good for whoever the kid was. Four shakes his head in answer to my question, and I slump slightly on the railing. I was hoping there would be something, anything really, but it seems that however hard we try, the others are just going to have to come to us.

_If they don't die first. _I think miserably.

"Hey." I look up as Four puts his hand on my shoulder. He gives me a smile, and I return it. He's right, we can't give up yet.

I stand and giggle as I reach over and brush some snow off Four's nose. He shakes his head like a dog. I laugh and lift my hands to shield my face from the small avalanche of snow coming from Four's hair. He leans over to pick the snow out of my hair, and the two of us decide to go inside, since the snow is coming down pretty thick now. When I see myself in the hallway mirror, I can't help but chuckle again. The top of my head is covered with snow, so it looks like I've aged ten years. Four doesn't look much better, despite having just shaken his head off. When I've managed to wipe a sufficient amount off, we walk downstairs. Adelina and Henri have just finished setting the table for dinner, and we quickly move to help our Cepans. Once we're done, Adel calls everyone in for dinner. Even though I avoid him, still due to our awkwardness, I end up seated next to Nine, and I can't help but blush slightly every time his elbow bumps mine.

I cast my mind out while half-listening to the conversation. I try to imagine where Five and Eight are. I try to focus on Five, wishing I knew where either of them was. It's no use though. My mind manipulation doesn't reach to finding random people. I try to hide my frustration, and tune back into the conversation. Sandor is saying that they are going to Chicago to get some things from the penthouse. We need to stock up on weapons. I immediately volunteer to come. I don't know if I can stand another day just sitting here, feeling useless. Soon, it's decided that Henri, Sandor and I will go to Chicago while the others stay here. Nine moans about it for a while, but eventually consents to stay here.

* * *

SANDOR

It's good to see Chicago again. I must admit, Quebec City is beautiful, but Chicago is still my favourite city. Marina, Henri and I walk down the main street, towards the John Hancock Centre. I feel my heart rate speed up. I've missed this place a lot. The lecture hall especially. I know Nine feels the same. Though the training facilities we have in Canada are fantastic, they don't quite compare to the good old lecture hall. Henri gazes up at the building with an unreadable expression on his face. I know that his tactic for hiding was to stick to small towns. I guess finding out that Nine and I spent two years in plain sight, and in a penthouse, for crying out loud, it must be strange. The receptionist greets me in a friendly manner, as he always does. Marina is scanning the lobby for suspicious activity, and Henri is silent next to me. I remember how much he scared me on the ship. I was scared that I wouldn't train Nine well, and Henri was too. I shove the thoughts to the back of my mind. We step into the elevator and ride up wordlessly. When the doors slide open, I step out and instantly move towards the lecture hall while Marina gets Henri accommodated with the place. I quickly start to pack the weapons we need into a duffel bag. Once I'm done, I look out the window, gazing onto the street far below. I sigh, knowing that I am going to miss this place even more now that I've revisited it. I scoop the bag into my arms and stroll back into the living room where the others are.

They seem to have just come back from the Lecture Hall, and Marina is frowning slightly. I know that she and the others have been very concerned about the two remaining Garde. They're still alive of course, but we still have no idea where they are. I grin at them over the bags, and Henri moves forward to help me carry them.

* * *

MARINA

I wish my brain would shut up sometimes.

I thought a change of scene would help distract me from my worrying about the others. If anything, it's just reminded me that they could be anywhere.

I'm pacing the room when Sandor emerges from the Lecture Hall with a few duffel bags stuffed with weapons.

He and Henri carry the bags between them, and I lead the way, wishing I could put a gag on my thoughts. The ride down isn't silent like the one we took here. Instead, Sandor and Henri strike up a conversation about the places they've lived before. Four and Nine have both had so many identities it makes my head spin. I've had about 8 or so, and Four has had 21 to date. I can see why they're both so much more comfortable using their numbers rather than human names. No doubt the two of them don't know what it is like to have the same name for a long time. I listen in silence, pondering this. We walk through the carpark, and I help them lift the bags into the car. As we drive out, I have the strangest feeling that something is missing, even though we have all the weapons.

I shake it off, but it returns, stronger than before. I want to find out what I'm missing, but at the same time I don't want to ask Sandor to stop because of some stupid hunch. Thankfully we stop for some coffee before leaving, and I have the chance to get out of the car, which suddenly feels unbearably stuffy. I lean with my head against the car door once I'm out, trying to calm myself. It doesn't work though, and I begin pacing. Sandor gives me an odd look.

"Marina, are you alright?"

I hesitate a moment, then decide that it's no point trying to hide it.

"No, I feel weird, like we're not meant to leave yet." I also feel on-edge, like I'm about to be attacked.

Henri, who came around this side when Sandor was speaking, widens his eyes. At first I think it's because he'll think I'm crazy, but I realise he's looking at something behind me. He grabs me and pulls me out of view. Sandor also looks nervous.

"Shit." He mutters as I twist myself to see what the problem is.

Two Mogadorian scouts are walking down the street. Some part of me wonders how we didn't spot them sooner. They stand out in normal clothing, but these ones aren't even trying to blend in. the two of them are garbed in long black trench coats, and bowler hats pulled low over their eyes. Both of them are wearing black leather gloves, and I can see guns hooked onto their belts. They stand out a lot, and people are giving them nervous looks. The mogs seem to have a reason for being here. At first I think they're going to march straight into the John Hancock Centre, and from the way Sandor tenses, he thinks so too. Instead, hardly looking at the building, they turn down a street, still walking briskly. It's then I realise what they're doing from their behaviour.

I instantly jump to my feet and run after them. I can hear the two Cepans shouting at me, but I ignore it. Whoever the Mogadorians are following, they must be important. My heart speeds up as I consider this. What if it's one of us?

I follow them, until I see them pick up the pace. At first I think it's because they've realised I'm following them, but I quickly realise it's because whoever they're following has sped up. They probably noticed the two uglies on his or her tail. They head for the subway. I still can't see who they're stalking. They disappear down the stairs, and I'm about to follow, when I'm grabbed from behind. I'm about to throw them fifty feet when I realise it's Sandor.

"Marina! What are you thinking? You'll get yourself killed. It's obvious they don't know we're here, so we need to get out of here before they realise."

I twist myself out of his grip.

"No! Sandor, whoever it is that they're following, they must be important right? Sandor, what if it's one of us?"

He stops, and it's obvious he didn't consider it. I don't give him a chance to talk. I dart away before he can grab me again, and run down the stairs. I see the mogs boarding a train, and I quickly squeeze inside before the doors close. We ride silently, and I get a closer look at the mogs' faces as I do. The person they are so intent on following must be on this train. I tense, knowing that they could blow the whole car apart if they want. But the entire ride, they don't do anything. I scan the faces of the passengers, but it's impossible to know who they might be following. There are adults, teenagers and children alike, but I strain to see anything that stands out. I mostly look at the teenagers. There are six, including me. There's a group of four all standing together and talking, and a boy standing away from everyone else. I focus more on him. I don't think the mogs would follow a group. They would wait until whoever they wanted was alone. Before I have a chance to analyse the boy any more, the doors slide open and everyone gets off. I keep my eyes on the Mogadorians, but it's hard with the crowd. I have to push, shove, and knock over a fair amount of people just to keep them in my line of sight. I follow them for another mile or so, walking so far through Chicago I vaguely wonder if I'll ever find my way back to our car. An odd sort of smile stretches across my face at the thought. Here I am, following two mogs, worrying about getting lost. Ahead of me, the Mogadorians turn into an abandoned side street. I'm about ten metres behind them. I stop when I get to the corner, then peer around the wall. The mogs have cornered the teenage boy I saw on the train earlier. They slam him into the wall and turn his head so I can see his face. I feel like all the breath has been knocked out of me. It's definitely a Garde. Even though I can't remember him, I know with a certainty that he is one of us. I study his face. He has brown hair that is messy and hangs all over the place. His eyes are a strange shade of green, unusually dark, and are currently widened in fright. He must know the charm is broken. If he didn't know before, he certainly knows now.

"Well well well, look who it is." One of the mogs scowl. The other grins maliciously. I crouch, trying to decide what to do next.

"You shouldn't have run from us. We can hurt you now." Ugly #1 says, pulling out a wickedly long knife. I see the boy frown, staring at it. I can't wait any longer. I stand and walk along the street casually. Ugly #2 glares at me.

"If you have any sense, you'll turn back." He snarls, adjusting his cloak so that his many weapons are visible. Instead of running like a normal person would, I beam at him and come closer.

"It's hot tonight, isn't it?" I say, still smiling. I have a plan in mind. The mogs are standing right next to a drain, which still has a few centimetres of water in it from last night's rain. It's sketchy at best, but it might work.

The mog looks confused.

"Yes, yes, it's boiling." Ugly #1 says impatiently. "Now go! We have business to attend to."

I frown, like I've been offended, and take a few more steps.

"You, sir, are very rude." I say. Before he can react, I flick my hand upwards. The water instantly freezes and forms a large icicle, which has the mog impaled in an instant. He disintegrates into ash, with a profoundly surprised look on his face. The Garde who was pinned against the wall falls the ground, but jumps to his feet at once. I don't even have time to make a move against the other. The Garde grabs him and dashes his head against the wall so hard he immediately ashefies. The boy looks up at me.

"Who –"

I answer before he can finish the question. I stick my hand out.

"Seven, but I prefer Marina."

He stares at me for a split second, then grins and shakes my hand.

"Five."

"Nice to meet you. I'll catch you up once we're safe. No doubt reinforcements are already on the way."

He nods, scooping up a bag that must contain his Loric chest, and follows me out of the street.

I don't know how long it takes for the two of us to retrace my steps through Chicago, but I have enough time to tell Five how I met up with the others, and where we're hiding. He listens in silence, then tells me a little about his own life. He doesn't look at me the entire time he tells it, and I feel a little suspicious. I told him my entire life story, and he only gives small snippets and vague answers?

I shake it off as we continue through the city. Eventually, after hopping back on the train that brought me to this part of town, we arrive at the station. I'm about to start wondering where to look for the Cepans, until I see them sitting on a bench, huddled over a map and arguing about where to go. I grab Five's sleeve and drag him over. Deciding to have a little bit of fun with this, I hold my index finger to my lips, signalling at Five to be quiet. Catching on to what I'm doing, he grins and follows me silently. I sneak right up behind them.

"- she could have gone over to the East side of the city!" Sandor is saying.

"No, it's more likely they went to the suburbs."

"Are you kidding me? They have no coffee shops there."

Sandor and Henri both jump and spin around. I laugh at the expressions on their faces, ignoring the furious glares they throw at me.

"Marina! What were you thinking? You could have been killed and –"

"But I wasn't, was I? Calm down Henri."

He gives me an annoyed look.

"And did your little expedition accomplish anything?" He asks.

"Yes, actually." I say. I grab Five's arm and pull him over. I grin triumphantly at the shocked looks on their faces. "I found Five!"

He looks at them a little shyly, and gives a little wave.

"Uh, hi."

I grin again at them, their angry expressions replaces with delighted ones. They introduce themselves to Five, and Sandor demands to know what happened. Five starts to tell him the story, and we walk back to the coffee shop, which still has our car parked out front. After treating ourselves to a well-deserved coffee, we leave the city. Sandor and Henri ask him about his Cepan as we travel, but he answers them the same way he answered me.

We arrive in Quebec City late at night. It's cold, and we didn't pack any warm clothes, so Five and I are forced to huddle under one of the coats Henri brought. Five seems shocked when he finds out where we live. I guess he must not have lived anywhere like it before. We ride up the elevator silently, and I hand Henri back his coat before the doors open. We arrive in the hallway, and everyone gets out, though I notice Five is lingering behind everyone. He must be nervous. Adelina comes through the door leading to the kitchen, and grins when she sees us.

"Hey guys, did you get the stuff we need?" my Cepan asks.

Sandor nods.

"Yes, we did, but we had a little trouble after that. Marina decided to follow some Mogadorian scouts she saw."

Adelina turns her withering gaze on me.

"Don't you know better than to endanger yourself like that? What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that they might have been following someone important."

"And?"

For the second time today, I drag Five into the spotlight.

"Yup. You remember Five, right?"

Adelina looks stunned. Then she smiles.

"You actually found another Garde?" she looks very excited.

"Yes, yes I did."

She approaches us. Five looks a little nervous, like he did when he met Sandor and Henri. Instead of shaking his hand like a normal person, Adelina hugs him.

"Good to see you're alive and intact."

Five seems surprised by the show of affection, but doesn't push her away.

"Yeah, it's good to be unmutilated." Five says. I laugh when I hear him say this

She smiles at him in a motherly manner once she's pulled away.

"Don't worry, the others aren't that bad."

Henri looks around, like it just occurred to him that there should be three other teenagers in the room.

"Where are the others anyway?"

"Watching a movie, I think."

I turn to Five, wanting to get him acquainted with the others. He looks a little nervous. He's shyer than I thought. I give him a comforting smile, and he seems to relax a little.

"Come on, you wanna meet the others or not?"

* * *

FIVE

I can't believe after all this time that I'm finally with the other Loric. Of course, Eight is still missing, but now I have to meet Six, Four and Nine. It seems that Marina is the only one to have a human name. The others all seem to prefer their numbers like I do. I'm horribly nervous, even though Marina is nice. What if they don't like me? What if they find out I used to work for the Mogadorians? All these thoughts ricochet around my head as Marina leads me to where the others are. I calm myself as we approach the door to the living room.

Marina throws me one more smile, then walks through the door, with me following her. I see three other teenagers sitting on couches watching an action movie. There are two guys, and one girl. The girl has black hair pulled into a ponytail, and stormy grey eyes that are fixed on the screen. The one of them sitting closest to me has dark blond hair and blue eyes. The one sitting furthest away has shoulder-length black hair and brown eyes. They all look around my own age, perhaps younger. Marina stands there for a moment, looking amused at how none of them noticed her come in.

"Hi guys." She says loudly. They barely glance over.

"Hey Marina." The long haired guy says. If I remember the descriptions right, this is Nine. The other guy must be Four, and the girl Six.

I feel better, knowing their names, and my previous nerves fade. These are my people, I shouldn't be nervous around them. I cock my head, smiling at how they still haven't noticed me standing there.

"Wow." I say sarcastically, "They're very observant."

At the sound of a new voice, the three of them spin around so fast I'll be surprised if they don't crick their necks. Their mouths drop open, and Marina takes this as a cue to introduce me.

"Guys, meet Five."

Six is the first to recover. A grin covers her face and she jumps up from her spot on the chair. She comes over and shakes my hand.

"Nice to meet ya, took a damn long time." I laugh, and Nine and Four come over to meet me as well. After we've all been introduced, they beg Marina for details on how she found me. After recounting the story for them, they ask me about my past life. I tell them about how Albert died when I was 8, leaving me a letter and several video diaries on Lorien and the Mogadorians, how I spent lots of my life island-hopping. I don't tell them how I briefly joined the Mogadorians. I want to put that part of my past well behind me. I must hesitate before continuing with my story, because Marina looks at me strangely. I feel an odd sensation, like these guys know all my secrets, but I ignore it and continue. Once I'm done, the others tell me their own stories. Out of them all, mine is definitely the most boring, not that I mind. Then Six asks me about my legacies.

"Uh, Telekinesis, Flight and Externa." Nine pouts when I mention that I can fly, but I don't pay attention to it.

Six looks at me, confused.

"What's Externa?"

"Basically, it lets me take on the qualities of whatever I'm touching."

She still looks confused, so I pick up one of the glasses on the table and activate my legacy. Four jumps about a foot in the air, and Nine whoops.

"Dude, that is frickin awesome." He says after I've put the glass back. I grin.

"Yeah, it's pretty neat."

Eventually we decide to turn in for the night. The others seem to like me, which is better than I expected. Four shows me to what will now be my room, and I pull on my pyjamas after taking a good look around. This place is massive. I can hardly believe that I'm going to be living here. I can also hardly believe that I trusted my instincts, and went to Chicago. Now I'm with the rest of my species, and we only have to find Number Eight before we're all united. Then we can strike against the Mogadorians and fight back.

* * *

I creep out into the hall, looking for somewhere where I can be in peace to think. I decide on the roof. It seems like a good place, and I doubt anyone would be up there. I climb the stairs, hoping I don't wake anyone, and emerge onto the roof. I approach the edge, bordered by a wall about a metre and a half tall, made of concrete to stop people falling off the edge.

I lean on it, crossing my arms and staring out at the city spread before me. I hear footsteps and turn to see Marina. I smile at her.

"Hey Marina." She doesn't return my smile, and instead frowns and comes to stand next to me.

"Marina –"

"Listen." She says, cutting me off and fixing me with a cold look, "I can read minds, okay? I know you joined them."

My stomach turns over, and I feel sweat break out on my forehead.

"I left, okay? I don't work for them anymore, and I never will again."

"I don't know if I can believe that."

I take a deep breath, waiting for her to tell me to go away, to disappear.

"I won't tell the others." I look at her, astonished. Why would she not tell them? She notices my expression, and straightens up a little.

"I won't tell them." She repeats. "But if I get even a little doubtful, catch wind of even one traitorous thought, your secret will be out. And they'll kill you for it."

I stare at her, wishing I could stop my heart's wild racing. She lifts her head and meets my gaze. Anyone who says girls aren't scary is a moron, because right now, Marina is terrifying. She walks away, not looking back at me once. I relax once she's gone, but I can't stop my hands shaking. Now that she knows, I need to make sure I never look back, that I never doubt leaving the mogs. Of course, it occurs to me that she could have been lying to me about that last part, but I have an awful feeling she was telling the truth.

* * *

**So, hope you guys enjoyed that. Warning: Extreme sarcasm and sass will be present in future chapters. I decided that these two things will big parts of Five's personality. He's gonna be the sort of sassy, sarcastic, witty and funny type. I just feel like that would be his personality in the books I he weren't sorta evil. Also, yeah, I changed his backstory a lot. Also, whoa! This was 10 horizontal pages in Word. That is an accomplishment!**

**~BluePhoenix14**


End file.
